


Making Wrongs Right

by MJ1Hawk



Series: What Comes Next [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fights, First Time, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sex, Smut, Violence, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ1Hawk/pseuds/MJ1Hawk
Summary: Although Edelgard and Byleth are set to be married within the next two weeks, nothing goes right. Not only is Byleth experiencing nightmares, but those night terrors are starting to bleed into her daily life. How do they deal with the guilt of their pasts together? Edelgard x F!Byleth. Eight Chapters.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Bernadetta von Varley, Jeralt Reus Eisner & My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth & Rhea
Series: What Comes Next [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027531
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	1. Realization

  
One Forty-One A.M.:  
  
_Rustle--rustle. Nnh. Kt._  
  
“You… How DARE you betray me!” Rhea’s angered face can’t leave Byleth’s memory even as she sleeps.  
  
_Stop. Come on._  
  
“I knew it…” Shamir gasped back then. “Shouldn’t have let emotion get in the way…”  
  
_I ASKED you to join me. I swear it!_  
  
“It’s been fun Claude… Sorry to go so soon,” Hilda huffed. Still remembering the frustrated tears in Hilda’s eyes that refused to slip down her cheeks, Byleth flips onto her stomach in discomfort.  
  
_Wake up. I can’t take any more of this tonight. Just. Get. Up._  
  
“I tried… to do the right thing, Lonato,” Ashe cried, clutching at his heart that burst from the strain. Sometimes when Byleth drinks the red wine Edelgard indulges in, she’s reminded of the blood that Ashe choked on. She can never finish her glass.  
  
Yet the worst one is next. Her nightmares are a routine at this point, so she should be used to them, but they somehow ramp up in emotional intensity with every night that passes. Byleth wraps herself in her black sheets that she’s already sweat right through, shivering to the bone even in the dead heat of summer.  
  
….  
  
“Why did you choose Edelgard, Professor?” Dimitri’s eyes were heavy, and his shoulders sagged like a wet rag on a doorknob. “Why did you choose to walk this savage, bloody path?!” His tired voice rang through Byleth’s ears that night, and every now and then, that very sentence still creeps up on her when she’s walking through the monastery at night, alone. Every second of the battle she fought with him that ended too quickly, as if it’s just chance that the blades swinging madly just happened to land in one side’s favor, is a vivid memory she relives nightly. And as if Edelgard’s voice, commanding the others in the background was the final bell that night, Byleth had struck him down.  
  
“Why did I choose her?” Byleth had asked, breathing evenly in juxtaposition to Dimitri who was panting like an old dog with his knees digging into the ground. “I believe in her. ...And in truth,” Byleth whispered, “Because I love her.” Dimitri had dropped his sword then, giving up at last. He looked up at Byleth, then past her. When Byleth looked over her shoulder, she knew why. Edelgard was coming to deal the final blow she so deserved.  
  
“Professor,” he rasped, grabbing her cape and holding onto it with all of his withering might. “I believe I was her first love.” Byleth’s eyes had uncharacteristically widened to the point of humor. Dimitri chuckled, a true laugh, before dropping his hand loudly in his lap. “So I can con--ergh! C-confidently tell that she loves you back. More than anyone.” Byleth remembers she couldn’t breath after that.  
  
Now Byleth wakes up like always.  
  
“Dammit.” Her fingers dig into the pillow as she kicks the sheets off, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. With eyes squeezed shut, she wills the last remnants of her anxiety to relieve itself and begs for the burning on the back of her neck to stop. Sick. She feels sick to her stomach. _When will it stop?_ Edelgard has had nightmares for years of her life, so the prospect of such vivid atrocities committed by Byleth herself, does not make forgetting them look very promising. There’s only one thing that can make my day better. And so with a start, Byleth stands, shedding herself of her damp clothing in return for a new outfit that matches her fiancee’s much closer (even so, she kept the black shorts and stockings) crimson cape and all. With haste, she shuffles her way out of her room that has not one decoration, because she’s off to find the love of her life, most likely in the bedroom that they will share together within the next month. That gets her thinking. _The wedding is on the twenty-seventh. Only Fourteen days from now._ A smile has her lips turning up little by little until her teeth are threatening to show.  
  
The closer she gets to the ex-archbishop’s master bedroom that Edelgard has claimed as her own, the faster her heart starts to beat. Even though it’s aggravatingly late at night, _I’m sure Edelgard will be up._ After all, it was Edelgard who told Byleth she could come into her room at any time, especially when the emperor overheard the professor whimpering into the night just last week. Although her excitement seems to die once she turns the corner however, because she can hear her fiancee bickering with someone who she hasn’t heard speak yet. Coming to a slow halt, Byleth furrows her brow and listens.  
  
“--old you not to bother me at this time of night unless it is urgent,” Edelgard barks. The flickering of a candle under the large door catches Byleth’s gaze in the otherwise near perfect darkness.  
  
“You did,” comes the familiar deep and cynical voice of Hubert that always causes one or two hairs on the back of Byleth’s neck to stand on end. “I just had an inkling you’d be working far too late into the night… and here you are.” The sounds of a chair scraping against stone, and papers being rolled up and tucked away can be heard before Hubert chuckles. “No need to fix me with such a threatening glare, my Lady.”  
  
“There is _every_ need,” Edelgard sighs, and Byleth can imagine her shaking her head in defeat. “I do not need you to watch me so closely, especially now.” There’s a short pause.  
  
“‘Especially now,’ meaning...?” Edelgard’s probably putting a hand in the air, as if it’s obvious.  
  
“The professor and I are to marry. Don’t you think your role of looking after my private life can come to an end now?” Hubert scoffs and Byleth feels her fists tightening. “Hubert stop it. I’m telling you this as a friend. Caring for me is wonderful, _welcome_ even! But you’ve become obsessed now, and it must stop.”  
  
….  
  
“Fine.” His heavy footsteps begin to retreat, and Byelth’s eyes widen a bit before she throws herself back around the corner, hiding from view as the bedroom doors swing open.  
  
“Ugh. Hubert don’t--”  
  
“--It is what it is,” Hubert dryly explains, and Byleth can tell that he’s already retreating down the steps just off to the side of where Byleth is. “I will not involve myself any further by your orders.”  
  
“Orders?” Edelgard’s voice is closer now, having clearly followed him out, not wanting things to end so abruptly. “Hubert I’m sorry if this--Hubert?!” He doesn’t say another word, his presence gone now. The long tired sigh Edelgard lets out, tugs at Byleth’s heart, yet she feels a pull keeping her in her hiding spot. _Edelgard won’t appreciate having been spied on after all. Then again, the time she reveals the most are in moments like these._ Clearing her throat loudly, Byleth turns the corner, taking large strides toward Edelgard who’s also in her daytime clothes which are wrinkled at the waist and cuffs. It’s obvious she hasn’t taken them off tonight. “Prof--Byleth?” The teacher smiles in greeting. “Is everything alright, my love?” That little nickname Edelgard has grown used to saying just makes Byleth smile even more obviously.  
  
“I couldn’t sleep. Anyhow.” Edelgard’s lips purse, already knowing what’s next. “What was that just now?” Edelgard puts a hand on her hip and looks down the steps before pointing toward the bedroom. Byleth follows closely behind, and as she closes the doors, she swears she can spot acid green eyes watching her through the darkness. The shiver down her spine proves her theory. _That was certainly Hubert._ Byleth has to laugh at the absurdity of it all. The door shuts with a bang.  
  
“What’s humorous?” Byleth narrows her eyes at the floor.  
  
“We’re not going to have any privacy tonight,” Byleth says simply. Edelgard rolls her eyes and rubs the bridge of her nose.  
  
“I swear, I just have no idea what else to say to him in order to discourage his antics. I am truly sorry for his behavior, my love. Please believe his opinions are his _own_ and I do not share most of his sentiments in regards--”  
  
“--I get it,” Byleth interrupts softly, running her finger along the perfectly made up bed. “He’s always hated me, and now is no different. It’s alright.” She drops down on the edge of the bed and crosses her legs, hating the look on her emperor’s face. “El. It’s alright.” She holds a hand out for her fiancee to take, which Edelgard does immediately, encasing Byleth’s rough scarred hands between her gloved ones. The warmth from those blood red gloves captivates the professor, who stares down at them. A curiosity sparks. _Why is it that she wears these gloves? Even while we’re together._ She keeps this thought in the back of her mind.  
  
“I would just prefer for our love not to be meddled with,” Edelgard demurs, biting her lip in the way that’s more distracting than anything. Byleth tugs Edelgard down a little closer, and soon the emperor just decides to sit thigh to thigh with her teacher. It always surprises Edelgard just how gentle Byleth can be in moments like these, because now, Byleth is interlacing their fingers with one hand while Blyeth’s other begins to play with the skin on the side of Edelgard’s neck. They share the same recycled breaths that come from the other’s mouth seeing as how close their faces have grown. It’s become impossible for either of them to stop from yearning for such touches. Byleth stares into the heavy lidded purple eyes peering back at her, and her heart pounds up to her ears. The humanity in it all is so welcome seeing as how Byleth constantly had that natural gift taken away from her and tested constantly within her lifetime. They’ve been engaged for five months now, and that still blows Byleth’s mind… until guilt creeps it’s way into her muscles and she tenses up. “Wait,” Edelgard pleads, gripping Byleth’s shoulder with all of her strength. “We’re so _close_.” Edelgard’s lips brush faintly over Byleth’s own, but the professor can’t stay still, turning her head so that Edelgard’s lips press into her cheek instead. The hurt look that mares the emperor’s face afterward causes Byleth’s stomach to drop, which is made even worse by the small hand that’s pulled out of her own.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Byleth stammers, unable to keep eye contact.  
  
“Why won’t you tell me what I’ve done? Why won’t you let me kiss you even still?” Edelgard straightens her back and looks straight through Byleth. Her steel resolve is a lie. Byleth can tell. “I… I need to know. Please don’t keep it from me any longer.” The wavering in Edelgard’s voice unsettles Byleth, and she shifts her hips before taking one huge breath.  
  
“It’s not going to be easy for you to hear,” Byleth warns, finding the strength to touch the side of Edelgard’s beautiful face again. Of course Edelgard leans in to the feeling, even if her eyes are becoming glossier. 'This may be a mistake,' Byleth worries to herself. _No_. She sniffs hard. _No, she needs to hear it._  
  
"I've noticed something," Byleth mentions quietly, crossing her legs and shaking her hanging foot. "Those gloves," she starts, reaching to touch Edelgard's hand with her knuckles. "You never take them off; not in battle, not when eating, not even here." Byleth begins to knead her emperor's tense fist, forcing the fingers to relax by pressing harder in the center of Edelgard's palm.  
  
"Of course I take them off," Edelgard scoffs, wrinkling her lip. "Only in your company, but I do remove them nonetheless. " Byleth shakes her head at Edelgard then, and the emperor has to shamefully drop her gaze (not that the new view is bad, seeing as it’s Byleth's thighs after all).  
  
"What I'm saying is," Byleth presses, kneading more forcefully. "It speaks volumes. I am the only one who gets to touch you like this." Byleth graciously pulls the glove off by the tip of a slim finger and sets it down on her lap. "And kiss your hand like this." She takes time to lift the soft dainty hand that's taken life after life, and kisses each knuckle. "Most of all, you allowed me to give you this ring." Byleth kisses the metal, allowing her lips to sit there for a second longer than necessary. "El, not only have you let me into your heart, but you've completely given yourself away." Byleth's lips tighten and Edelgard, confused, feeling a heat in her face and neck, just looks on. "You constantly try to act as though the bloodshed had no significance to your mental state, as though you’ve come to terms with it." Edelgard's mouth opens just for Byleth to shut it by lifting her jaw up for her (embarrassing the emperor greatly by doing so). "Admit it to me, El." Byleth hurriedly removes the other glove so both naked hands can rest just above Byleth's generous breasts, where Edelgard's wrists can feel the insistent pounding of a heart. "You throw every set of gloves away once a battle is won, don't you?"  
  
"Byleth," Edelgard breathes, widening her eyes.  
  
"And when you throw them away you feel like it wasn't you; that it wasn't your hands that took those lives." Edelgard chokes back a painful gasp. "Just admit it to me," Byleth pleads uncharacteristically with both her voice and her blue eyes. _And so badly,_ Edelgard thinks pitifully, _do I wish I could just say yes._ But she can’t, and she roughly pulls her hands away and stands up so quickly that stars litter her blurring vision. The subject of scrutiny, the red gloves, are forced back on without any tact. The disapproving look on Byleth's face that wrinkles the skin under her eyes hurts Edelgard's heart more than the nightmares she’s delaying.  
  
“I’ll speak with you later,” Edelgard blurts, trying to swallow down her panic and failing with a choked cry. Byleth gets up immediately and grabs both of Edelgard’s arms. “N-no I--”  
  
“--You said you needed to hear it, El.” Edelgard freezes, and for a minute, she reminds Byleth far too much of a cold unliving statue. The image causes her to ache between her eyes, and Byleth lets go, gritting her teeth. Like vomit, words begin to crawl up her throat, and she fears that even if she were to sew her lips closed, her heart would find some other way to pour itself out. “I keep having the same dreams. About _everyone_. Hilda. Dimitri. A-all of them. And it bothers me, more than it should. I mean, I’ve killed… so many people.” Byleth’s breath runs out, and she has to suck in a jagged breath before continuing. “It was for the cause. I know. And I am so undoubtedly pleased with the world you and all of us have carved out… But Goddess does a day go by that I don’t wonder what would have become of _you_ if I never returned?” Edelgard stumbles back a step. “Not only do I dream of my victims, but I-I dream of you, El. Of you having become… something _else_. Something completely inhuman.”  
  
And this is where Byleth spares her fiancee, choosing not to tell her of the dreams where Byleth stands by Dimitri’s side as he kills stakes her through the heart with a lance. Or where Edelgard, on her knees, looks up at Byleth, having been utterly defeated, and Edelgard whimpers out, “I had just wished to be by your side,” before being cut down by Byleth’s own blood stained sword. Or even worse… where Byleth has to slay the demon Edelgard becomes that is much like the horrid Immaculate One. And all of these dreams… feel so real. Like in some other world, they happened. And it’s more scary than death, to know this is the person you’ve fallen in love with, someone who may as well could have killed you if she so wished.  
  
But Edelgard did not kill Byleth. And she did not lose her humanity. At least, not entirely. Byleth can prove that right now, because for the first, and maybe the last time in her life, she’s witnessing Edelgard cry.  
  
“I…” Edelgard wipes her eyes with the back of her glove before tearing them off of her hands and whipping them into the wall, keeping her back turned away from Byleth. “I have similar dreams,” Edelgard admits gruffly. It catches Byleth off guard. "So you've admitted what I've feared the whole time." With a sad smile, Edelgard looks over her shoulder. "You're scared of me." The fact that Byleth has to think about it for a second just digs the knife in deeper. "...I see."  
  
"Hang on," Byleth tries, being dismissed by the wave of a hand. It doesn't help that Edelgard purposefully puts distance between them as well.  
  
"In fourteen days, we can be married. Or." Edelgard spins on her heels, tears still hanging onto the lids of her eyes and trickling down her lashes. "Or we call it off."  
  
"No way!" Even Byleth is surprised by the emotion in her own voice then. But Edelgard stomps her foot and frustratedly shakes her fist.  
  
"I don't understand!" Edelgard shouts. "You just told me y--"  
  
"--El I can't imagine my life without you," Byleth says exasperatedly, putting a hand over her heart. "I am absolutely, thoroughly, _foolishly_ in love with you, Edelgard." She finds herself growing more and more breathless as she goes on. "You've told me before, that you need me, but it’s the other way around. _I_ am the one who needs _you_." Edelgard's mouth falls open. "The only reason I did what I did, from betraying the church, to taking all of those lives, is because I am seriously in love with you." Byleth's knees buckle with the weight coming down on her shoulders, and she drops onto the bed because, "That reasoning… is so fucked up," Byleth chokes, feeling her eyes burn with tears that have only come one other time in her life. She digs her fingers into her knees and growls inside of her mouth. "I'm weak. Everyone tells me I'm strong. But I am so unbelievably weak."  
  
….  
  
….  
  
Every tear that leaks down, tickling her nose along the way before they wet her thighs, adds to the shameful heat causing a flush on her pale face. She can't see out of her eyes, because the tears are too vivid, blocking her vision from reality now. Then the bed creaks, and she can feel weight pressing down on the mattress beside her before making out the bare hand now resting on her knee.  
  
"I… am unsure of how to feel," Edelgard admits breathily. "On one hand, I feel guilty for causing you to go down a path you may come to regret. But on the other hand, the fact that you could love me so strongly that you would…." Edelgard seems to be grasping for words before finishing. "I've never felt so important. Not once."  
  
"El." Byleth blinks away the rest of her tears before squeezing the hand on her lap and looking up at her fiancee. "El, I can't stand imaging my life without you." That's the crux of it. Good or bad, "I'd do it all again, so long as I know that you'll be mine. Forever."  
  
And Edelgard just looks at her. It's indescribable. It's so pure, so innocent, so happy yet heart-wrenchingly sad but undoubtedly head over heels in love. Byleth has to touch her now. So she does. She presses two palms against the sides of Edelgard’s face and pulls her in until their lips touch. A whimper from the emperor vibrates Byleth’s lips. And from there, the burning torturous arousal and ache for one another is let loose. It happens so fast; one minute Byleth is licking at the inside of Edelgard’s mouth, and at the next, she's helping Edelgard let down her hair so she can tug the white strands, gaining access to the smooth neck she wants to sink her teeth into. Ugh and the moan Edelgard lets slip past her lips at the first suck against her clavicle… Byleth gets so dizzy she has to push the emperor back into the bed so she has somewhere to fall when she inevitably faints from the anticipation of it all. With every kiss, Byleth feels her fiancee buck up into her hips, so acting on pure instinct, Byleth settles herself on her knees between Edelgard’s thighs and pushes the emperor’s long dress up past the point of decency. It's not like she's seeing anything new, since Edelgard has stockings and everything else underneath. It's just allowing the professor to feel more of Edelgard, and for the emperor in turn to move more freely. So she thought.  
  
"B-Byleth this may lead us to--Our wedding night is so soon! Should we not--I mean I just--"  
  
"--I know." Even still, Byleth doesn't slow down, too busy jutting her hips into Edelgard’s because the woman underneath her is making noises that are too sexy to even imagine stopping. _How did we get from only kissing twice to… this?_ Byleth doesn't really care anyhow. She's living for this, she's craved it. Maybe since she first saw Edelgard all those years ago even. And what a sight Edelgard is now, back arching off the bed, hair fanned out across the comforter, and eyes cloudy with last and best of all, total love. Byleth grips Edelgard’s hip with one hand and pins her down before thrusting her waist into Edelgard’s extra hard.  
  
"Nnnh! _Bylethhhh_ ," she helplessly moans, biting the back of her hand. Humming in response with her eyes fluttering, Byleth moves against Edelgard again, and again, until they're so painfully close to giving it all up and throwing themselves at each other like wolves. There’s a hot wave of want that’s certainly washing over them both. It urges them to just go for it, to tear into one another like they want so badly.  
  
But then it happens.  
  
Looking down at Edelgard, looking at their interlaced hands up by the thick white hair, Byleth starts panicking. It starts with a wave of nausea, and then she has to physically cover her mouth in fear of vomiting. Of course the awfully concerned look on Edelgard’s beautiful face makes it worse, and Byleth flings herself off the bed, because it's not her Edelgard now. It's the one in her dreams, with a sword stuck in the side of her head.  
  
"Not now," Byleth squawks, clenching her teeth and feeling her vision start to be overtaken with stars. "Notnownotnownotnow!" Byleth manically repeats, holding her head that's starting to pound louder than her overworking heart. She can vaguely see where she's going as she stumbles toward the door. Out. She just needs out. So she tries to close her eyes, because a barrage of loud screams and cries and swords clashing starts to overtake her senses. But it just makes it worse, because with her eyes closed, she can see Edelgard again, dead, with that sword, and her eye that burst out of the socket, and the blood. Everywhere.  
  
DSH! Kktt! She snaps back to reality when she's thrown herself out of the room and dropped to her knees. She hears panting, then she realizes it's her own lungs because they're aching as if hands are squeezing them out like a wet sponge. With Byleth’s whole body wracked in shivers, she scratches at the floor until a heavy cloth falls around her shoulders, and she clings to it with all of her might. Hyper aware of the smell, she knows it to be Edelgard’s. It's Edelgard’s cape, and it's calming her down like nothing else. Slowly turning her head, she sees Edelgard hugging herself as she watches on, looking about on the verge of tears all over again. Byleth can't stand the sight. Her Edelgard can't cry over her. She just can't. So as Byleth stands, trembling like a leaf, she pulls herself together. Once or twice, they try to speak to each other, but nothing seems to come out. Edelgard is the one to get the first words out however.  
  
"Byleth." The professor nods limply. "I believe we have much to think about within the next few days." It hurts. Worse than death. Edelgard wipes at her eyes before grabbing the glass rose-encased knobs, and shuts the door with not another word. Byleth watches with sore eyes as the candles flicker out beneath the door, and she stands there, face flat, as she peels Edelgard’s cape off of her back and brings it up to her face.  
  
Twelve Days Before the Wedding:  
  
Byleth will never admit to being caught completely off guard when a book comes flying through the air and slams against the wall she's facing. At least she didn't flinch. With a disgruntled look over her shoulder from where she sits, her gaze meets with fuming green ones.  
  
" _What_ did you _do_ to Lady Edelgard?!" Everyone in the library turns toward them, but neither shrink down. "Spit it _out_ , Professor." Byleth calmly stands up, tucking her chair in before crossing her arms.  
  
"It's between my fiancee and I. Not you, Hubert." In response, Hubert hisses between his teeth and tugs at the back of his hair.  
  
"She is my closest ally and friend. I'm just looking out for her."  
  
"No." Byleth points at him momentarily. "You're speaking as though she's YOUR fiancee." Hubert snarls at the ground and turns to the side.  
  
"I would have never hurt her like you are," he mumbles boldly. And for once, Byleth feels her patience wane and dissipate before she slams her hand against the desk, shaking all of the glass lamps along with it.  
  
"You don't know a THING about it! And if I hear you utter another bastard comment like that again, I will have no choice but to tell the emperor herself." Hubert's eyes widen before narrowing. He turns to face her, throwing his glove at her for which she catches immediately.  
  
"Then let us fight. I'm more than prepared," he barks. Byleth laughs unhumorously, before accepting his glove, hence accepting the duel.  
  
"Then let's head to the training grounds," she shrugs.  
  
Once there, a huge rowdy crowd surrounds the two. And while most are just excited to see Fodlan’s hero in action, she spots Ferdninand, Caspar, and Dorthea watching on with worry and discontent. The second the moderator says go, Hubert is attacking recklessly, and Byleth is awestruck by how brash he's being. People in the crowd are literally laughing at him as he swings his sword without even a thought. The professor doesn't even bother to attack, because at this rate, he'll tire himself in another minute.  
  
"Hubert this is ridiculous," she says, trying to keep her voice down so as not to embarrass him. "And I've taught you better than this." Hubert's face changes from anger to sorrow, yet his wild swings don't cease. Byleth dodges with grace, not even lifting her sword up to block. "If Edelgard were to see us now, she would be upset with the both of us. This should stop," Byleth tells him, slowing down.  
  
"No! I refuse to let it end so early. I am not helpless!" He swings so hard that the sword falls out of his hand and slides against the dirt and into the crowd that mocks him now. Byleth drops her sword as well, right by her dusty heeled boots with cracking leather around the toes. "...I am not helpless, Lady Edelgard." With a sniff, he bows his head, and Byleth hopes he isn't listening to the booing in the background.  
  
"Loser!!!" Someone screams from the back, and Hubert's throat bobs. Byleth looks up at the crowd and glares.  
  
"Leave! All of you!" At the sound of her voice, the crowd dies down immediately, and soon they begin to make their exit. Dorthea's eyes lock with Byleth’s in the crowd, so the professor nods, knowing Dorthea will want to speak with her later. Once they're alone, and the dust settles from all of the feet kicking it about, Hubert picks himself up, straightening his back and lifting his chin.  
  
"I apologize for being such a disgrace," he tells her. "That was foolish, and a mockery of the skills you have gifted me over the years." He clears his throat and turns to face his teacher. "But let this be known… I truly despise you, Professor." The words cut through her like a knife, but she stands tall.  
  
"You still love Edelgard that much?" Byleth puts a hand on her hip, enjoying the way her exposed skin brushes against the velvet insides of the cape Edelgard always wears so proudly (Byleth hasn't taken it off since that night).  
  
"...Who spoke of me loving her?" Byleth shakes her head. She's not wrong. Everyone knows how he really feels.  
  
“I’d hate you if you took her from me too,” Byleth confesses, smiling wearily. “Just realize that you’re pushing her away when you spout off your distaste for me. I don’t wish for you to stop being friends, Hubert. You two have a special kind of relationship, and it’d be a shame to see it end.” With a thud, Hubert drops his hand against his thigh. _No use arguing any longer_ , Hubert thinks to himself.  
  
“Professor. Let your worries be mine as well.” He puts a hand over his heart and bows at the waist. “This is not entirely innocent on my end, for I want to know more of Lady Edelgard’s deepest struggles. Most of all however, I wish to help you better understand her. And…” His nose points up at the sky. “You are the best suited to be by her side, as the empress, as her equal.” Without delay, Byleth walks toward him to put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Sounds good to me.”  



	2. Constant Strife

  
Eleven Days Before the Wedding:  
  
Edelgard and Byleth still have yet to come into contact. It’s been three days. Three bitter, long, boring and nauseating days. Still, Byleth can always count on the unexpected, like the duel with Hubert yesterday, or what’s coming now. Minding her own business, feasting on a fresh biscuit while standing around in the gardens outside of the dining hall, someone taps on her back. That nimble little finger could only belong to one person.  
  
“Hello Dorothea,” Byleth sings, smiling as she turns.  
  
“Professorrrrr,” Dorothea hums back, twirling her hair about. It’s… hard to ignore Dorothea’s breasts all but popping out of her dress as well, but Byleth holds it back. My fiancee would somehow find out even if I did gawk for only a second, after all. Dorothea bumps her out of her thoughts by tapping Byleth’s nose. “Hey. I actually want to talk to you about something pretty serious.” Byleth shakes her head and folds her arms, preparing. “It’s about Edie,” Dorothea whispers, looking around for passersby. Immediately Byleth’s brow wrinkles.  
  
“Is she ok?” To that, Dorothea raises a hand palm-side up.  
  
“Wouldn’t you know?” Byleth has to bite her tongue. She knows all too well that Edelgard would hate if too many people obtained knowledge about their intimate issues. Especially ones that cause such a heavy strain between the two. “That bad, huh?” Byleth just nods, rubbing the side of her neck. “Let’s go to my room. Come on.” Byleth doesn’t really have a say in this.  
  
Once they’re there, Dorothea sits the professor down at the desk littered with flowers instead of books while Dorothea herself sits on her bed, tucking her legs under her bottom. It does feel nice to see Dorothea so relaxed around her. It feels like they’re friends, not just allies anymore. That being said,  
  
“I’ll know if you lie to me, Professor!” Dorothea fixes Byleth with a glare as a bonus. “So tell me what’s going on. I won’t tell a soul.” Even though Byleth trusts her, there’s still a nagging feeling in the back of her mind telling her to keep quiet.  
  
“Edelgard would be upset if she knew I said anything.”  
  
“Edie’s upset over almost anything! What’s new? That’s no excuse. Now spill.” Tapping her toes against the ground, Byleth slowly opens up. She starts off with her dreams about Dimitri, Ashe… all of them, before she shifts uncomfortably.  
  
“I apologize, this is just difficult to talk about,” Byleth breathes, running her hands up her arms. Dorothea wrings her hands together in her lap, frowning at the pain so obvious on Byleth’s face. In her heart, Dorothea can almost feel Byleth’s pains as well. “Lately, I’ve been having dreams that have started slipping their way into my everyday life. Especially in times when El and I are alone.” Dorothea snickers suddenly, and when Byleth looks up, Dorothea’s biting down hard on her lip.  
  
“S-HAH! S-sorry! Gosh what’s wrong with me? Laughing at a time like this. It’s just um.” Dorothea chuckles one more time before rubbing her hand over her face. “I keep imagining how awkward my little Edie would be when you kiss let alone, you know… THAT.” Despite herself, Byleth’s tense muscles loosen up, and she grins at her foot that’s swaying back and forth over her knee.  
  
“Actually… Mm. Nevermind.” Dorothea abruptly sits up and her ears perk up like a dog. “No you are not getting any details,” Byleth sighs, smiling again.  
  
“Fineeee.” They laugh for just a second before the seriousness creeps it’s way back in and suffocates them both.  
  
“Anyhow. I… have these constant visions, I suppose, about El.” She clears her throat blocked by a six inch brick. “About El dying. About me killing her.” Dorothea’s face drops and her shoulders sag. Only the whispers of wind smacking up against the blue tinted glass can be heard then.  
  
“Sometimes, I really wonder if we were _just_ ,” Dorothea laments, picking at her dress that’s bunched up around her. “I couldn’t stand the blood, the crying, any of it.” With a long sigh, Byleth nods, understanding fully. It encourages Dorothea to go on. “But I believed in Edelgard’s vision, even though the other houses, the other sides, weren’t really wrong either. You know?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Being at the end now,” Dorothea says, “I don’t regret it, I just hopelessly wonder what it could have been like. But Professor?”  
  
“Hmm?” There’s a scared flicker in Dorothea’s eyes now.  
  
“...If you didn’t side with us, or with Edelgard,” Dorothea’s voice wavers. “E-Edie would have died. I’m sure of it.” Byleth drops her chin, agreeing entirely.  
  
“Then I have to tell myself it was all worth it,” Byleth states quietly. Dorothea sniffs out a sad laugh.  
  
“You’re adorable.”  
  
“No,” Byleth smiles, “But Edelgard can sure be. ...Just don’t tell her I said that, alright?” Nearly an hour goes by, and it’s lovely. They don’t talk about the sad things, because they both get it, they both understand each other well enough to know that there is no right answer yet. Yet. Byleth still has hope.  
  
“Maybe you should go see Edie tonight. Don’t you think?” Byleth, now strolling aimlessly through the monastery with Dorothea on her arm, tilts her head to the side.  
  
“She might need some more time to cool off,” Byleth worries aloud, kicking a pebble.  
  
“Hate to break it to you, but your wedding is in a few days, Professor. Don’t you want to fix this by then?”  
  
“I don’t feel as though there is a way to truly ‘fix’ this, Dorothea.”  
  
“There is. But it will take time. Much longer than a few days.”  
  
“Exactly,” Byleth huffs, chewing the inside of her cheek.  
  
“Stop that,” Dorothea chides, pulling on the professor’s bicep. “You can’t be pessimistic. That’s Edelgard’s thing. It doesn’t suit a sweetheart like yourself.” Byleth smirks in amusement. “I bet the emperor could use a break soon! Oh! You could bring her lunch and some flowers.”  
  
“She does love carnations.”  
  
“Totally! And teddy bears.”  
  
“I’ve already given her three bears,” Byleth laughs, not realizing that she’s leading them towards the green house on instinct.  
  
“Which is adorable! I wish someone would bring me little bears to cuddle at night,” Dorothea pouts. “And I know for a fact that Edie cuddles every single one of those bears.”  
  
“Really?” Dorothea nods with a leering smile. “Hmm. It never fails to amuse me how much you seem to know about my wife.” Dorothea’s smile is nearly reaching her ears now. “What is it?”  
  
“You already consider her your wife, huh?” The two start walking down the steps, and Dorothea holds on a little tighter.  
  
“Since the day I sided with her instead of the church,” Byleth answers honestly. Dorothea squeaks and grabs at her chest.  
  
“UGH! The cuteness is unbearable, Professor! I am SO _sososososo_ jealous of Edie right now.” Byleth just brushes it off, but in her chest, her heart starts beating just a second faster. _My wife. Even with all of our problems, I still want that more than anything_. She tightens her fists. _Don’t give up on me El_.  
With a bouquet of flowers in one hand, Byleth just about sprints toward the merchants with Dorothea acting as her shadow. Tirelessly does she visit each shopkeeper, just to be let down when they tell her they have no white teddy bears. She put all of her hopes into Anna… just to be let down. Pouting very obviously, Byleth gets a sympathetic pat on the back by her dear friend.  
  
“I have an idea, Professor.” The teacher’s head pops up again. “Who do we know who’s constantly hitting on the ladies?”  
  
“Sylvain.”  
  
“Yup. And I’m willing to bet he has a stash of gifts. Let’s go!” When they arrive at Sylvain’s room, Dorhtea’s predictions are proven entirely accurate. The two women have to laugh. He had not one decoration for himself, instead haphazardly throwing a heaping pile of gifts into the corner of his room.  
  
“Hey there Professor. Miss me?”  
  
“Nope,” Byleth easily dismisses, grinning at the sad puppy dog look on his face afterwards.  
  
“Hook us up with a white bear, please. And step on it. Edie’s going to be hungry soon.”  
  
“The emperor wants a white teddy?” Sylvain raises a brow up to his hair line before shrugging. “‘Least she's human,” he jokes. Too bad it’s not funny and it digs into Byleth’s drying well of patience. He lazily tosses items around before, at the very bottom of the pile, a cute white bear, with a lilac bow around the neck, is placed in the teacher’s hands.  
  
“This is perfect,” Byleth says, smiling sheepishly.  
  
“So he’s good for something after all,” Dorothea comments off hand, smirking at Sylvain who glares at her. “Now let’s hit the dining hall.”  
  
“Thank you,” Byleth says to Sylvain, handing him money that he hands right back.  
  
“It’s nothin’, teacher.” The closer they get to the dining hall, the more Byleth starts to overthink things.  
  
“What if she’s already eaten….” Dorothea just shakes her head.  
  
“Doesn’t matter. She never eats enough, honestly.”  
  
“I guess so,” Byleth mumbles. A familiar lanky body sitting alone with a black cloud over his head catches their eyes.  
  
“Hubie would know,” Dorothea points out, already walking towards him. Byleth isn’t in a hurry this time, tucking the flowers under one arm while holding the bear close to her chest. She can already imagine the irritated look on Hubert's face when he puts two and two together. Apparently the dining hall’s busy too, because countless eyes seem to be on the professor as she approaches the emperor's right hand man. “Hubie~. Do you know if Edie has had anything to eat?” Hubert doesn’t even spare her a glance, instead focusing on his meal that he’s slowly grazing over.  
  
“She has not.”  
  
“Ok great!” Dorothea slaps her hands together, but just as she turns to relay the info to Byleth, Hubert says,  
  
“She hasn’t eaten in at least a day. I’ve already left the state of concern and moved into one of anger. Lady Edelgard is finicky when she’s upset.”  
  
“And that’s why her _fiancee_ ,” she drags out the last word very pointedly, “Is here to change that. I’ll wait in line, Professor. Do you know what she’d like?” Just as Byleth opens her mouth, Hubert interrupts.  
  
“Today’s special is her favorite. That should suffice,” he lazily says, sipping his water.  
  
“I’ll be right back,” Dorothea tells Byleth, raising a brow at Hubert as she goes. Dorothea knows the two have an… odd relationship to say the least.  
  
“Won’t you sit down, Professor? My neck hurts looking up at you.” He chuckles at his own joke, and Byleth just shakes her head at his bizarre nature that never gets any less weird. Dragging the chair and gently setting the flowers in front of her, Byleth sits with her legs crossed at the ankles. Hubert cynically inspects the flowers and bear sitting in Bylteh’s lap. “Gifts?” he scoffs. “You think that’s enough to heal her soiled mood?”  
  
“Yes. Gifts. But that’s not all I’m bringing to her.” Hubert looks at her out of the corner of his eye and gestures for her to explain. “I’m also bringing my heart.”  
  
“PFFT.” Hubert has to spit his drink back into the cup, and the over dramatic reaction has Byleth cracking a little smile. “How tacky,” he criticizes, still smiling his wicked smile.  
  
“She loves ‘tacky’ every once in a while.” Hubert looks at her fully, smile gone.  
  
“Truthfully?”  
  
“She does,” Byleth confirms. “I’m surprised you didn’t know,” Byleth jabs, knowing full well what she’s doing. Hubert scowls and focuses on eating again.  
  
“Professor!” Dorothea scurries up to them with the dish in her hands. “We should hurry. Edie’s gonna want this hot.” With a nod, Byleth stands, holding the flowers and bear.  
  
“See you later,” she says to Hubert who just makes a noise in the back of his throat. Funny how before the engagement announcement, he was enthusiastic about my presence. Now look at him. She shrugs it off, smiling at Dorothea to walk ahead. They reach the room never before occupied right next to the library that Edelgard has turned into her study, and Byleth’s nerves start to jumble up and cause little jitters to shake her legs. Dorothea leans into Byleth’s ear as she hands her the plate of food. “You’ve got this, Professor. Just be honest like you always are, and though things are hard, I have every bit of faith that some sort of truce will come about.” She leaves after that, leaving Byleth to face this alone, head on. _What if I just pretend this is any other day? I mean, the reason I love El is for who she is. We don’t have to kiss for me to love her. I should just enjoy watching her be happy_.  
  
 _Knock! Knock!_  
  
“Just a minute,” comes the muffled reply. A bit of relief floods Byleth’s chest hearing that voice again. Soon she can pick up on the heels dragging against the floor, and she steps out of the way before the dark door swings open. She’s honestly shocked by the bags under Edelgard’s eyes. “Byleth…?”  
  
“H-Hey El.” She swallows before holding the plate out to the emperor. “Please eat this. You look unwell.” The second Edelgard tries to deny it, Byleth shushes her and shoves the plate in her gloved hands that are indeed shaking from lack of sugar. Once Edelgard registers what dish she’s even holding, her arguing dies on her tongue that’s salivating.  
  
“This is delicious!” Edelgard cries as she swallows it down bit by bit at her desk. Byleth just watches with a smile, remembering the way Edelgard always smiled and said something like, “Oh, this is my favorite! How did you know?!” in her adorable voice that never loses its sense of authority and strength. Byleth’s snapped back to the present when Edelgard calls her name. “Are those gifts?”  
  
“Oh right, right.” Byleth chuckles at herself and sets the flowers on the desk before setting the white bear down beside it. Edelgard’s brows wrinkle in appreciation as she ducks her head to smell the flowers.  
  
“These are wonderful,” Edelgard says about the bouquet before setting her silverware down to pick up the bear. Byleth watches with soft eyes as Edelgard rubs at the bears ears she has no way of feeling with such thick gloves on. And to Byleth’s surprise, Edelgard sets the bear in her lap before pulling her gloves off, showcasing the ring that gleams in the sunlight shining through the stained glass, and runs her fingertips over the bear’s fur. “What an adorable thing. I appreciate it, Byleth.” The teacher smiles, leaning her hip against the tall oak desk that’s longer than her body.  
  
“Do you know why I picked white?” Byleth asks, watching her fiancee continue petting the bear.  
  
“My hair?”  
  
“That. And because it’s a pure color. One that holds no meaning but every meaning all at once. It’s an _infinite color_. Like…” Byleth’s face gets unexpectedly warm, and she rubs the tip of her nose to hide it. “Like my love for you. It has n-no bounds.” Byleth picks at a stray sheet of paper that’s probably too important to be played with until Edelgard’s chair scraping against the floor has the teacher turning her head back. With the white bear locked between Edelgard’s arms and breasts, Edelgard leans in with her whole body.  
  
“Will you hold me?” Edelgard then lowers her voice. “Can you stomach it, just for a while?” Byleth chokes out her distaste at the assumption.  
  
“‘Can I stomach it,’ El? Really?” Edelgard just purses her lips, trying to act strong when Byleth can see right through the act. Her fiancee is hurting. And it’s Byleth’s fault. Talk about irritation. Byleth throws herself into the embrace, wrapping her arms around Edelgard’s lower back and squeezing the younger woman with all of her might. Edelgard makes a content little noise up against Byleth’s ear, and it gets the blood pumping again. _Goddess, I missed this more than I thought_ , Byleth realizes too late. She hugs Edelgard and squeezes her eyes shut, just taking in the scent of her white hair and unwashed skin that still smells amazing. And then the wiff of her unfinished plate that’s no doubt growing cold, forces the teacher to begrudgingly end the embrace, letting go but keeping at least one hand on Edelgard’s elbow. “You should eat up, El. Hubert said it’s been a while.” Edelgard has to roll her eyes at that.  
  
“He even keeps track of my meals,” Edelgard huffs, sitting down with the bear still in her lap. She’s not letting that thing go anytime soon and it pleases Byleth beyond belief. “Oh.” As she pulls the fork out from between her sharp teeth, she looks at Byleth in a way that she only does when she already knows the answer to whatever she’s about to ask. “Did you truly have a duel with Hubert yesterday? In front of all of those on lookers….” Byleth grins and scratches the back of her head embarrassedly.  
  
“I told him you’d hear about it,” the professor mumbles.  
  
“Mmmhmmm.” Edelgard sassily bats her lashes and Byleth finds herself forgetting all of their problems.  
  
“...He started it,” Byleth blurts, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
“Yes and _you_ allowed it to escalate.” The emperor swallows down bits of meat and rubs at her temples. “What will I do with you two?”  
  
“It worked out in the end,” Byleth says, tapping her knuckles against the wood. “We’re on… decent footing now. You know, after he said he hates me, but,” Byleth laughs, scratching her nose.  
  
“Ugh.” Edelgard finishes the last of her food and thanks her fiancee. The second Edelgard reaches for the napkin to politely dab her mouth, Byleth snatches it up with a glint in her eye.  
  
“Allow me,” Byleth purrs, setting off a rumbling of desire in Edelgard’s waist. The teacher wipes away the faint bit of jelly in the very corner of Edelgard’s mouth before leaning in with a smirk. “Have to be thorough, wouldn’t you agree, El?” Edelgard says nothing, more like she can’t say anything, because Byleth’s tongue licks at the corner of her mouth before pulling away far too quickly for Edelgard’s liking.  
  
“Wipe that greedy little smile off of your face. That was downright mean,” Edelgard argues under her breath. Of course Byleth just smirks wider until Edelgard playfully slaps her on the wrist. And so the silly fight between them begins, and Byleth pinches the side of Edelgard’s hip just to hear her squeak, while the emperor jabs ruthlessly at the exposed part of Byleth’s stomach.  
  
“Ow! _El_ , too rough,” she yelps, slowly getting on her knees and turning into a ball to evade any further attacks.  
  
“I was determined to win,” Edelgard proudly says, putting a hand on her hip. Any of the threat that’s supposed to be in Edelgard’s eyes is cut down by the cute little bear in her lap and the silly grin on her lips. A bubble of giddiness comes up Byleth’s throat in the way of an awfully girly giggle that Edelgard won’t let slide. “Who are you and what have you done with my teacher?” Leaning down, Edelgard runs her fingers through Byleth’s bangs, fixing them in place as the older woman continues to fight off her laughter.  
  
“I can’t help it,” Byleth snickers, standing up just to lean over her fiancee, putting her weight on the arms of the chair. “You’re just so… mm. I dunno how to put it.” Sighing somewhat dreamily, Byleth’s fingers find the ends of Edelgard’s hair, and she plays with it idly. There’s an ease to everything despite the worries Byleth had going in tonight, and she’s glad for it. More than glad. Byleth doesn’t want it to end. ...And maybe it doesn’t have to. “Hey. Do you think you could maybe stop your work early today? I’m hoping to spend some time with you.”  
  
“Mmm,” Edelgard cautiously reaches out to touch Byleth’s chest and looks at the stack of paperwork on her desk that has yet to be finished. “I shouldn’t. But… maybe.”  
  
“Maybe’s not an answer, sweetheart.”  
  
“Sweetheart, am I?” Edelgard seems amused. Byleth hums, taking Edelgard’s hands and pulling her up.  
  
“The sweetest. You just pretend not to be.” Pressing her nose against the emperor’s, she shuts her eyes, and drags her thumbs over each knuckle she can. “Now what’s your answer, El. Yes or no?” Pretending to think about it, Edelgard tips her head side to side before nodding definitively. “Off we go then.” As they walk through the monastery, they quickly realize they can’t catch a break. First it’s a few waves in Edelgard’s direction, then it’s one or two people coming up to Edelgard to personally thank her for what she’s done for Fodlan, and then it starts ramping up and a gang of people come flocking towards them to rant about potential issues with the new system and whatever else. The emperor does a fine job, talking each person down, but this isn’t what Byleth wanted tonight. So with that, Byleth fixes her hair behind her ear and boldly takes Edelgard’s hand (appreciating the chance to feel the skin instead of the glove again). Typically, the two try to keep any physical affection on the down low, but Byleth’s throwing that out the window, tugging Edelgard right through the center of them all. “Move please. Thanks.”  
  
“Professor you can’t just--”  
  
“--Too late, El.” They break through, continuing to move forward and past the dormitories, toward one of the passageways that are blocked off. Byleth was sure Edelgard would argue her ear off about doing this, “sneaking in” to an area of the monastery that’s been damaged for decades, but Edelgard just follows her, still holding her hand. There’s a huge gaping hole in the stone, and surely, if a sniper was out there, an arrow would go right through one of their neck’s. Hence, that doesn’t seem to matter, because the setting red sun casting a shadow over the miles of greenery and cities near the horizon makes it all the more worth it. Without a fear in the world, Byleth throws her legs over the side of the very edge of the brick’s opening and crosses her legs, leaning back on one arm to look out into the distance. The drop is steep, likely to kill her if she falls, but that’s just another thing she can overlook in favor of the moment.  
  
“If I spot _one rat_ in here,” Edelgard murmurs, shivering before standing closer to Byleth for protection.  
  
“Don’t worry. I’ll catch it.” Edelgard groans, getting on her knees, keeping a bit of distance between her and the edge as she looks behind her. “Don’t focus on that, El. Just look here.” Byleth holds a hand out toward the view of the city, and yes, Edelgard checks it out, but it pales in comparison to the view of Byleth, smiling faintly and swinging her foot around.  
  
 _She’s perfect_ , Edelgard thinks to herself with eyes as wide as dinner plates. This is her one chance to truly just look at Byleth and not feel like someone will interrupt her within the next minute. So she does. She admires every inch, from the scar on her thumb, to the pointiness of her boot, to the length of her lashes, to the curve of her nose. Edelgard finds herself missing the feeling of her touch however, so for once, she decides to close the distance on her own, and she hugs Byleth from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder. She realizes one more thing, too.  
  
“This is my cape,” Edelgard says, picking at it briefly. “It looks good on you.”  
  
“Mmm. Better on you,” Byleth replies simply, reaching behind her head to touch the back of Edelgard’s neck. The touch forces Edelgard’s eyes to close, and the emperor coos at the way Byleth starts to lazily knead the muscle before her fingers trail upward and drag over her scalp. A satisfied moan sneaks out between her lips, allowing her breath to brush past Byleth’s jaw. The twitch in the professor’s spine speaks volumes, and now it’s all Edelgard can think about.  
  
 _Goddess do I want you Byleth_. She squeezes her eyes shut tighter and presses her hands against the teacher’s hard stomach, digging her fingers in slightly. Then she recalls the events of the other day when things went south rather quickly… and Byleth admitted all sorts of things that will never sit well with Edelgard. Worst of all, she was correct in more ways than one. _There’s no good way to put it… I AM a horrible person who’s taken ninety-eight lives with my own hands, and hundreds more through my orders. A monster_. Edelgard’s breath comes out a little more shallow, and somehow Byleth picks up on it right away, turning her head as best she can while Edelgard is right behind her.  
  
“What’s wrong?” The teacher begins to rub Edelgard’s arm up and down, going for comfort.  
  
“I don’t want to break whatever spell we’re under,” Edelgard retorts tiredly, looking into Byleth’s calm eyes. “Selfishly do I wish we can just ignore our problems, and that they’ll fade away. Yet that will never happen, will it?” Sadly does Byleth shake her head no. “Real life is so cruel,” Edelgard laments, hushed. “And I’ve perpetuated such cruelty… for five years.” A bitter laugh comes out of her, and Byleth’s brows furrow deeper. “Everything you said the other day was correct, you know?”  
  
“No,” Byleth interrupts, gently pushing her fiancee away to look at her properly. “No El. I was wrong about one thing.” The professor grabs onto Edelgard’s waist and pinches the fabric, needing something to hold in the moment. “I was wrong to be scared of you. Completely wrong.” She lets that sink in for both of them, keeping quiet as she rubs Edelgard’s sides.  
  
“Come here,” Edelgard beckons softly, scooting backward. Byleth follows without question, and once she’s safely away from the edge, Edelgard pecks her lips. “What you’re saying means a lot, but I’m not naive enough to believe you aren’t still suspicious of me in some way.”  
  
“Edelgard,” Byleth says, sounding stern as she takes Edelgard’s small chin in her hand. “Within the last few days of not talking to you, I’ve realized that I simply cannot be without you.” Edelgard’s eyes drop. She’s felt much the same.  
  
“Byleth? Will you stay with me tonight?”  
  
“Stay with you,” Byleth repeats slowly. “Like how exactly?” A blush covers Edelgard’s flustered face from cheeks down to the neck.  
  
“M-meaning in my bed--but not--I just mean I want you to sleep beside me tonight. If you’re ok with that! So, um, are you?” Feeling like a blubbering idiot, Edelgard bites down on her tongue, watching Byleth’s lashes flutter. _It’s kind of a risk_ , Byleth worries inside her head. _What if I have one of those dreams just because she’s next to me. That’d be horrible for her to wake up to me sweating. Then again,_  
  
“Soon we’ll be permanently sleeping next to each other, won’t we?” Edelgard nods hesitantly. “So this’ll be good practice then.” Byleth smiles confidently, tracing her thumb along Edelgard’s defined jaw. “Did you want to go now?”  
  
“Well it’s a bit early but,” Edelgard yawns just in the knick of time. “I suppose I am quite exhausted.”  
  
“It’s settled then. Come on, El.”  
  
Back in Edelgard’s Room:  
  
It's awkward being back, seeing as how the last time they were here it all went to hell. Byleth refuses to let that stop her however, because even with her back to Edelgard, the sound of her red dress slipping off is causing some great imagery to pass through her mind. _I bet she looks fantastic. Definitely. Without a doubt. Ugh. She's too gorgeous to even wonder about_. Byleth doesn't realize she's groaning out loud and scratching the back of her neck.  
  
"Byleth?" She can't hear Edelgard because she’s starting to have another vivid auditory hallucination. At least it's a good one though, because it's all of the little noises Edelgard made when they kissed the last time. A rush of warmth spreads over her face and Byleth tries her hardest to rub it away. Of course the moans and breathy encouragements that left Edelgard’s mouth before just get louder in her ears until there's a solid thumping between her thighs that's getting her all worked up.  
  
"Nnrr…. Want it _so_ bad," Byleth whispers, jumping out of her skin when arms slip around her from behind.  
  
"You want what so bad?" It's like a purr in her ear and if Byleth was a cat, her hair would be standing on end.  
  
"Nothing," she quickly answers, shaking her head fervently, trying to pull away. But those arms won't let her go, and… _she's totally not wearing clothes. Shit_. Byleth chokes out, "Y-you have anything on?" Edelgard has to physically look down for it to sink in.  
  
"Apparently… not," Edelgard says slowly, pulling away. "I was so worried about you that I just forgot what I was doing."  
  
"Mm." So badly does Byleth want to turn around. She knows Edelgard might freak out though (because they've talked about their bodies before and Edelgard has a fixation on her scars being too unsightly for Byleth to see). The bed dips then comes back up, and she's sure the emperor has moved to get dressed in pajamas. Still, that aching in the pit of her stomach has her wondering if Edelgard is still uncomfortable with the idea of letting Byleth see her naked. "El?" Fabric being slipped against smooth skin causes Byleth’s shoulders to drop. "Nevermind." Busying herself and keeping her head facing forward, she slips under the silky covers she's never going to want to leave again. How does Edelgard even get out of this bed in the morning? Her head drops down on the pillow and she hums. It's funny how quickly she's growing tired.  
  
"Will you try to kiss me again?" Byleth's eyes pop open, and she flips onto her back before sitting up. Edelgard in her white and red sleeping gown is way too cute as well. But it's the question that has her mind spinning again, wide awake. Edelgard takes her silence as a no and insecurely rubs at her sternum. "I suppose it's a bit too soon, seeing as--"  
  
"--Forget about last time. We'll just take it slow, and I would love to kiss you, El." This insecure and unprepared side of Edelgard always comes as a surprise, but Byleth loves it. "Lay back please." Edelgard does so, and Byleth comes down with her, hovering just slightly over where her lips are so she can gaze into those purple eyes and thread her fingers through that soft white hair. Almost waiting for the other shoe to drop, Byleth hesitates, yet she's impressed that even after a minute of delay, no awful sights slip their way into her reality. _Right. Kissing_. The teacher leans in, and Edelgard enthusiastically meets her there. It’s soft, sweet, and made better by the little hand rubbing down her back. Any other night Byleth would probably spend a while dragging her fingers down Edelgard’s body, but she and Edelgard both are severely lacking sleep.  
  
“I can tell you’re exhausted,” Edelgards comments against her finacee’s cheek. “We should continue this tomorrow, don’t you agree?”  
  
“Certainly. I’ll look forward to it,” Byleth grins, collapsing onto her side. Edelgard takes one of the teacher’s arms and wraps it over her stomach, trying to scoot as close as she can without making it obvious. Too bad it’s exactly that. “So you’re a cuddler?” Edelgard’s nose gets pink. “I see.” Byleth brings Edelgard closer so she can stuff her face into her hair and Edelgard can have her whole body wrapped in the warmth of Byleth. With one final look, Edelgard kisses her fiancee’s lips and whispers goodnight. Neither of them have nightmares that night.  



	3. It All Goes Downhill So Quickly

  
Four A.M. on the Dot:  
  
Byleth’s eyes open groggily, and she yawns before Edelgard, tossing and turning, grabs for her arm and squeezes. Quickly does the professor awaken fully, sitting up on one elbow. Crying in her sleep, Edelgard’s face is twisted and her breaths are coming out fast enough to cause her chest to spasm.  
  
“ _No_ ,” Edlegard whimpers, digging her fingers into Byleth’s button up pajama top and pulling desperately. “H-hurts, GYH!”  
  
“El,” Byleth calls out, lightly shaking Edelgard’s shivering shoulders to no avail.  
  
“C-CAN’T lo… lose you, Byl… hhh.” With eyes shutting in sympathy, Byleth sighs. “Need… _umpph!_ ” Edelgard sits up and almost smashes her nose against her teacher’s. “ _Byleth?!_ ” It comes out as an honest scream, and Byleth grabs the sides of Edelgard’s face and turns her toward her. The room is almost pitch black since the sun has yet to rise, so she uses her voice to calm the younger woman knowing she hates the darkness.  
  
“I’m right here.” She presses a kiss to Edelgard’s damp forehead. Edelgard whines in response, throwing herself into a hug that Byleth’s more than happy to give her.  
  
“Since,” Edelgard gulps, “Since the night you told me everything, I’ve been having these dreams about losing you.” Byleth’s arms wrap around her tighter. “ _Can’t stand it_ ,” Edelgard rasps.  
  
“It’s ok. I’m not going to leave you.” Byleth urges Edelgard to follow her back down to the mattress so the younger woman can rest her head on Byleth’s breast. Even with the comfort of Byleth’s heart up against her ear, Edelgard still has an unreasonable voice ringing through her head telling her this can’t last. She’s been too awful. She doesn’t deserve happiness. A harsh exhale falls from her mouth and she tucks her face between her teacher’s breasts.  
  
“We’re never going to get better,” Edelgard stresses, gritting her teeth.  
  
“Don’t say that,” Byleth corrects her, shaking her head at the ceiling.  
  
“I’m right! I’m right and it’s awful. These dreams have already haunted me for years, and--”  
  
“--Yeah you’ve been traumatized,” Byleth says.  
  
“ _Yes_. I realize that,” Edelgard barks back, getting agitated by the second.  
  
“Sorry,” Byleth huffs, hoping this will calm the emperor down. It doesn’t, because Edelgard just roughly pushes herself off of Byleth and tugs at her long hair. Edelgard drags her nails down her neck and feels her stomach begin to churn with this irrational worry that suddenly everything is just wrong and… _is there a fire outside?_ Sniffing hard, smoke fills her lungs at clouds her vision. She yelps like a kicked goat and flings herself out of the bed, ripping the curtains off the rods. _SHHT-DFF!_ In her eyes, there’s a massive fire stretching across all of Fodlan, and the heat causes the tombstone-shaped window to warp with a hiss.  
  
"N-no way! This can't be happening!" Byleth, who followed after her, looks out and sees absolutely nothing but the shadows cast by the moonlight that make the trees look like blobs of black.  
  
"El," she starts calmly. "There's nothing there." The emperor punches the glass in disbelief. _GGH-kk! How?_ Edelgard thinks to herself, wiping the sweat from her brow. _It was just--the kingdom was just on fire!_ Stumbling backward, Byleth presses a hand to Edelgard’s back. "It wasn't real. You made it up." Edelgard's jaw trembles.  
  
"How is that--" she covers her mouth with a shaking hand. "Is that what you've been experiencing?" Byleth just nods with downcast eyes. "It felt so… I'm _so_ sorry Byleth." The teacher just pulls Edelgard in and kisses the top of her head.  
  
"I hope it doesn't happen to you again," Byleth says, rubbing her fiancee’s back in circles. "You don't need any extra grief."  
  
"I'm just glad you were here with me." Edelgard kisses her teacher’s shoulder in thanks. "We're so close to our wedding, so I've been wondering if perhaps you'll find it appropriate for us to share the same room now?" Byleth chuckles and guides Edelgard back to the mattress.  
  
"I'd love nothing more." Slowly Edelgard settles down entirely, pulling the sheets up to her shoulders again while she lays her head in Byleth’s lap. “You typically wake when the sun has risen, correct?”  
  
“Yes,” Edelgard answers, closing her sore eyes.  
  
“Then I’ll be here when you wake up. Try to rest, El.” Such comfort almost feels wrong for Edelgard, but coming from those lips she loves so much… she can get used to it.  
  
Hours Later:  
  
Fall is certainly coming. The air’s a lot colder, the leaves have turned orange, and the grass is growing less quickly. So Byleth, having decided to go on a walk outside of the monastery during lunch, pulls the cloak Edelgard has allowed her to keep a little closer to her body. She waves to Bernadetta who she’s surprised to see out of her room let alone out of Garegg Mach.  
  
“H-hi Professor!” Byleth continues towards her, heading through the gates of the nearest village.  
  
“Bernadetta,” she greets, nodding. “What brings you out here?” The younger woman beams and holds up a huge sack filled with various white and crimson laces.  
  
“The emp-- or um-- Lady Edel-- Ah. Edelgard! Asked me to put some finishing touches on her dress, actually.”  
  
“So soon to the wedding day?” Byleth’s honestly surprised to hear Edelgard doing anything last minute. Dorothea was actually the one who helped pick out the dress Byleth is going to wear, and Byleth never asked Edelgard who helped her since the emperor made it very clear she wanted the dresses to be a surprise. A lot of the control for the wedding wasn’t in Byleth’s hands, even if she had begged Edelgard to let her help alleviate the stress of both a wedding AND her daily work as emperor. Somehow Edelgard pulled it off though, and it’s amusing to imagine Hubert shuffling around a tailor shop picking out dresses with his closest friend. _He probably liked that far too much_ , Byleth thinks with a laugh.  
  
“I said t-the same, actually, hah.” Bernadetta picks at her sleeve before a dotting voice somewhere in the distance shouting, “I am Ferdinand V--”  
  
“So he’s here too, hm?” Bernadetta’s faces goes red.  
  
“Y-yeah he’s w-with me, today.” Then her eyes cross as she explains, “Not WITH with just coming along y-you know? He--”  
  
“--Professor! How is the emperor doing?” Ferdinand, walking with his chest puffed out and his chin held high. Before she can even answer, he cuts her off. “Oh and are you excited for the wedding? I took the liberty of accompanying Bernadetta since I feel as though I have a good idea about Edelgard’s tastes.” Byleth tries not to laugh. Ferdinand is about as loud mouthed as ever, forcing Bernadetta to follow him and the professor (who did not invite him) to head toward a flower shop nearby. Byleth’s the one in charge of picking up the flowers for the big day, and apparently something went wrong with the order. The teacher’s really praying it’s all just a fluke, because there’s no way the greenhouse at the monastery could grow the amount they need so soon. A simple wood burned sign hangs above a white door in the distance, and Byleth asks the others to stay put.  
  
“The shop is quaint. I’ll head in alone.”  
  
“If you insist,” Ferdinand relents, sitting down at a bench in front of a gated off pond. Bernadetta waves before sitting next to him, and Byleth raises a brow, watching them as she goes. They’ve been together quite often lately despite what they say. _Interesting. Hope it works out_.  
  
Ding!  
  
“There you are,” comes a deep gravelly voice. Byleth’s eyes adjust from the sun and she ALMOST loses her composure.  
  
“ _Arundell_ ,” she spits, ready to reach for her dagger that’s holstered on her waist. The man has the audacity to laugh, looking as smug as always.  
  
“What are you--”  
  
“Hmm.” From a door to the left where all of the flowers are grown, Jeritza stomps his way out. He’s so tall his head nearly touches the top of the doorframe.  
  
“Why are you here, Jeritza? And why did you take off immediately after Rhea was defeated?” That actually really bothered Byleth in hindsight, seeing as she believed he and her had grown quite close despite his obsession with violently murdering her. Definitely weird, but oddly comforting. “Must’ve known you could never win in the fight we promised each other.” Her smirk irks the former Death Knight. She can tell, and she loves it. The faintest smile forms on Jeritza’s lips, but he says nothing.  
  
“You two are friendly,” Arundel scoffs, slicking his hair back with his long nails. “Enough of that. We aren’t here to play.” _SHHHK!_ Jeritza draws a long thin blade that nearly blinds Byleth. She has to hold her hand up as he toys with her, moving the blade to reflect in her eyes on purpose. She growls at him before turning her attention back to Edelgard’s horrible uncle. “I’ll cut to the chase; leave Edelgard at the altar.”  
  
“Not happening.”  
  
“Then you’ll die,” Arundel threatens nonchalantly.  
  
“Try me.”  
  
“Hmph!” Jeritza glances at Arundel who makes no further movement. Byleth pulls her dagger out. Better to be safe than sorry. “You are a hindrance to us. I’ve told my niece this since the beginning.”  
  
“If I hadn’t sided with Edelgard, this war would have turned out very differently,” Byleth says, raising her dagger up defensively. “And Edelgard wouldn’t have been the perfect ploy she was for you to do whatever it is you’ve been doing in the background. So now, tell me. What is it you’ve been doing this whole time?” He smiles, and it sends a chill down Byleth’s spine.  
  
“She really doesn’t tell you anything does she?” That makes Byleth’s brow raise. “Has she told you her lies about me somehow putting her through those made up experiments? Heh.”  
  
“Why would she lie about that? She’s got scars to prove it anyhow.” Arundel smirks.  
  
“And have you seen these scars she speaks of?” Of course she hasn’t, they’ve never been intimate enough for Byleth to see her bare torso or legs. “Tch. ‘If you haven’t seen it, then don’t count on it being true.’ I taught her that.” Everything about this situation is aggravating Byleth now. She kicks a nearby pot over, only satisfied when it bursts and the soil explodes outwardly all over the floor like a new carpet.  
  
“What are you getting at?”  
  
“I was just wondering if you’ve heard about it,” he chuckles.  
  
“Still playing games?” Byleth scoffs. “What do you not understand about getting to the point?”  
  
“You are not in control here. Realize this quickly, child.” Byleth bites her tongue. “I refuse to see the bloodline die because my niece chooses to wed a woman instead of a man. It’d be a shame and a disgrace,” he mumbles bitterly. “And if she has a child, I plan to take him in and raise him as my own. So end this. Or else you will regret it.”  
  
“You wouldn’t dare do that stunt you pulled with the rain of swords again on the monastery. Your name would be disgraced,” Byleth explains. Arundel just grins, putting his hands on his hips.  
  
“Edelgard wants to turn on me anyway. I already know what she’s planning.” He sniffs, high and mighty like. “Girl thinks she is so clever. And then I do something like this…”  
  
 _CRASH!!!_  
  
A huge black armored horse comes smashing in through the window behind Byleth, knocking over plants and Byleth herself before she registers the maniacal laugh coming up from Jeritza’s throat. Oh no. With a swirl of black and red that blows dirt into everyone’s eyes and blocks the sunlight from coming in, it suddenly stops, and the Death Knight himself, with the long scythe and creepy mask, is staring Byleth down. She scurries back, and suddenly Arundel’s kicking her forward again, but not before she nails him in the thigh with her blade, and he shouts before that awful scythe swings past her eyes and digs into the muscle below her clavicle, sticking out the other side of her back.  
  
“NNH!” Her vision blurs from the pain before she feels her body start bouncing. The horse is galloping, and she’s being dragged along for the ride, peeling skin off of her legs and hands. She vaguely makes out the shape of Ferdinand running towards her, but Bernadetta is nowhere to be found. She frantically motions for him to go away. He freezes up before sprinting towards her again. “No!” When she looks up at the Death Knight who’s staying oddly far away from a potential victim, she reaches above her head and attempts to pull herself off of his blade. The attempt fails however, because Arundel, on a horse of his own, gallops past them.  
  
“Hurry it up! Those pests might attempt to follow us.” The Death Knight grunts before slapping his horse’s behind, forcing it up on two legs, and then darting off.  
  
“ARGH!” With every skip of the horse, the blade in her chest goes deeper, and the worse her head starts to pound. She’s starting to lose consciousness. She hates to do it, but she tries to stab the horse’s leg, just to find her attempt blocked by armor. If she doesn’t get off this hook within another minute, she won’t know where she is when she wakes up. “Dammit! Jeritza! SNAP OUT OF IT!” She gets no response, and her hope is waning. _How did I let it get to this?!_ Seconds go by, and her brain continues to rattle in her skull while rocks stab and batter her body. There’s no way she hasn’t at least broken her fingers at this point. Seconds tick by, and then minutes, and then she’s out at the sound of a crack. Her head hit a boulder.  
  
Back at the Monastery:  
  
“HUBERT?! EDELGARD! S-someone! _Anyone!_ ” Bernadetta was frantic, smacking into doors and knocking decorative armor over. She had been sitting, listening to Ferdinand, when she noticed from a distance that someone who looked awfully like Jeritza was in the shop with the profesor. “Oh!” She hopped off the bench, needing to know if that was really him since they’d grown to understand each other somewhat. Yet when she drew nearer, her heart froze up. She couldn’t remember his name, but the menacing smile he wore seemed all too familiar. “Um? Ferdi? Who… is that?” Ferdinand smiled at first, feeling useful as he strolled over. That smile dropped immediately however.  
  
“Get out of here _now_ ,” Ferdinand demanded, face turning purple as he holds his breath. Of course seeing him scared caused Bernadetta to panic, and she clutched at her lace sack before throwing herself into his side. He pat her back before nearly running her toward the gates nearby. “Get the emperor! Or, just anyone, ok? I must follow him!” Bernadetta blanched.  
  
“No way! You don’t even have your horse, remember?!” Ferdinand frustratedly tugged at his collar, looking back toward the direction they came.  
  
“I cannot stay idle! The professor could be in da--” That’s when a familiar black horse came running through the gates, and a dozen children holding hands with their parents started to shout in fear. “You must go!” Ferdinand went running, and Bernadetta had never ran so fast in her life after that. Now she’s at the monastery, wildly searching for help. It’s Caspar who just got done training who spots her first.  
  
“Woah woah woah! You ok?!” Bernadetta hops up and down before pointing back to the village and trying to explain things without any of it making sense. Running his hands through his hair, he looks around.  
  
“H-Hubert! Or Edelgard! We need to find them!” Caspar just nods, not needing to know anything else before he pulls the woman along. They find Hubert walking out of the dining hall, and they rush him.  
  
“What on Earth--”  
  
“--The Professor!” Bernadetta squeals, panting and shaking. Hubert’s face sours with worry. “S-some guy h-he--Death Knight! Death Knight came for the Professor!”  
  
“...I must hear more,” Hubert gravely states, actually feeling fear for the first time in too long. He needs to know whether this is as bad as he thinks it is, and if this is something he needs to concern Edelgard with.  
  
“There’s no time! I think something really bad is happening there, Hubert! We have to get Edelgard, and _now_.” Hubert tries to hold his ground, but his hesitance is fading. He doesn’t want something to happen to the professor after all she’s done for him and everyone else… but he can’t forget about the bigger picture. He has a feeling this all relates back to Lord Arundel, and if that’s the case, and he did something to Edelgard’s fiancee, the emperor will attack relentlessly and without thought. Even though the commoners find their emperor a hero, many nobles who are jealous of her position will use anything they can to throw scandal her way. If she were to act out and retaliate against the territory Arundel owns, she would surely come under fire and that could ruin her chances of cutting her uncle down. Yet this is a matter regarding Byleth. How can Hubert not want revenge?  
  
“Stop standing there,” Caspar yells, swinging a fist in the air. “You’re just scared of telling Edelgard, aren’t ya?!” Hubert tightens his lips. Caspar slams his heel against the grass. “Gah! Do you NOT remember how broken she was when our teacher went missing?! Think about how she’d be if she found out the professor’s dead!” Bernadetta whines and rubs her arms. “And all cuz YOU don’t wanna tell her anything.” Hubert can’t stand that Caspar’s right, so he huffs and turns his back towards him.  
  
“Let us hurry,” Hubert spits, running towards Edelgard’s study. As they shuffle their way up the steps and push through crowds, Petra and Sylvain tag along, asking questions as they move. Hubert’s the one to burst through Edelgard’s doors, and the emperor stands up right away, growing serious as can be. “Your uncle has done something to our professor.” For an instant, Edelgard’s face is as white as her hair before she goes red with anger that flickers a fire in her eyes.  
  
“Where.”  
  
All members of the Black Eagle Strike Force hop on their horses and hurry to the village to find a commotion that just gets worse when the emperor arrives. The villagers are trying to ask questions Edelgard has no time for, so Hubert scars them away with his gaze alone. Ferdinand, being hoisted up by two lanky men, calls out to them.  
  
“Ferdie!” Bernadetta dismounts her horse and sprints toward him, with everyone following behind. She goes in for a hug and he yelps. That’s when she realizes he’s bleeding. And there’s a LOT of blood. Then the group of them actually open their eyes and realize countless shops have windows busted out, and that there are numerous people injured, yet no one was killed. It seems as though Arundel intended on causing a scene, but not a massacre. It’s a message to Edelgard. One she’s not threatened by in the slightest.  
  
“What happened here?” Edelgard asks sternly, gripping her axe that’s attached to a heavy holster on her back. The look on her face is terrifying, and no one dares to speak a word unless spoken to. Not only are her eyes as narrow as a snake’s with a deep angry frown, but her jaw is noticeably clenched like a bear trap. Ferdinand shrugs the two men off, and Sylvain rushes to his side, holding him up with Bernadetta’s help.  
  
“D-Death Knight and that bastard A-Arun-Arundel took off with the Professor a-NNRGH!” It feels like his stomach acids are spilling out into the rest of his body, and he grabs at his side, wincing shamefully. “Dozens of men on horses c-came rushing in. Broke all they c-could and blocked me from following the TEACHER! _ERGH!_ ” His eyes clamp shut, and while everyone else tries to comfort him, Hubert and Edelgard turn away, completely unphased. The nasty part of Edelgard and Hubert are out now, and once this happens, their enemies are as good as dead. Whether that’s a good thing or not… it’s iffy. Dorothea is the first one to call it out.  
  
“Edie! I want to help out but someone needs to take Ferdinand back.” Edelgard just nods, covering her mouth with a hand as she thinks to herself.  
  
“I’ll go,” Bernadetta offers right away.  
  
“We need a sniper,” Hubert curtly says.  
  
“I can go then,” Lindhart interjects.  
  
“What if we need to heal?” Caspar asks, scratching his head. Edelgard still says nothing, and it’s becoming obvious she doesn’t actually care about what happens to Ferdinand as he’s sinking to the floor trying to stop any more blood from spilling out. Dorothea grows irritated by this, tugging at Edelgard’s sleeve.  
  
“Snap _out_ of it,” Dorothea barks, looking right into Edelgard’s glazed over eyes. “ALL of us want to help! This is NOT about to turn into a ‘you’ problem, Edelgard.” The emperor sucks her teeth at Dorothea and glances at Hubert who’s already winding up a counterargument. Dorothea straight up slaps him across the face, and the whole group, including the wounded Ferdinand, go silent. “I. Am DONE, following your DAMN orders.” Hubert rubs at his face and looks at the emperor in disbelief. Edelgard’s anger just intensifies, and if this doesn’t stop soon--  
  
“--Enough!” Manuela, leading a pack of other medics, rushes in on her horse. “Why are you bickering at a time like this?! Pull it together!” Edelgard snarls at the ground before mounting her horse. Motioning to the women behind her, she asks them to help Ferdinand before telling some of her other helpers to search for wounded civilians. “Get out of here and find that pesky professor!” Edelgard just nods.  
  
“Everyone,” Edelgard announces loudly, “I know where she’s been taken. We must take our leave now. There’s no time to round up reinforcements.” Hubert almost blows a fuse.  
  
“But your Majes--”  
  
“--You _heard_ what I said! Now let us go!” Edelgard takes off, leaving everyone behind.  
  
“For real?!” Caspar shouts, angrily getting on his horse and following after her. This is not looking good. Hubert’s never been so worried.  
  
“She’s going to get herself killed,” Hubert mumbles, feeling a chill run through his entire body. So rarely has he seen this side of her that it truly scares him. Dorothea grabs his sleeve and he snaps out of it, mounting his horse as well. “I refuse to let you die, my Lady.”  
  
Nearly an Hour Later:  
  
The sound of screaming, near and far, is what Byleth wakes up to. She can’t see because some sort of blinding yellow-ish light is directly in her eyes, and even when she turns her head, her vision is spotty and unreliable. So she tries to feel around herself, realizing her arms are strapped down. She kicks her foot just to be stopped by more thick metal restraints. A monotone voice is somewhere, but her hearing is off, and she can mostly just pick up on a loud buzzing somewhere around her head. It sounds like… a saw or something similar. That definitely gets her heart beating a little faster.  
  
“She kicked the last guy who touched her in her sleep,” someone says.  
  
“So I heard,” comes another voice. A woman. “Is Lord Arundel sure about this? I mean isn’t she…?”  
  
“He’s never unsure. Now shut your mouth or he’ll hear you.”  
  
 _Crrrrrrkkkk! DSH_.  
  
Somehow she knows she’s alone now even though her vision is still being messed with by the light. _Sqe-SQUEAK!_ It takes her a minute to pin that noise down. Rats. Lots of them. There’s some sort of tickling on her stomach. And so she lifts her head, but a gush of something she’s scared to know of plops down on whatever kind of table she’s laying on. The squeaking seems closer now, and then a door somewhere behind her swings open, slamming against the wall making her jump. Helpfully (or unhelpfully) the light above her eyes that started to burn her skin is moved to the side, and a man she’s never seen before in a bloody doctor’s coat is looking down at her with a small lidded bucket. She notices there’s dried blood on the bucket, too. Then she realizes that there are definitely rats or mice inside of it. Her heart starts thumping faster.  
  
“Where…?” The man says nothing, and then he pops off the lid, tossing it somewhere behind him, and flips the bucket over, slamming it down on her stomach. Her body jerks up, and one of the smaller rats sneak out, and the man tries to hit it with his fist before it squeals and runs right over Byleth’s face. It’s gross naked tail pokes her eye on it’s way, too.  
  
“These little things haven’t eaten in weeks,” the doctor explains, sounding bored, as though he’s said this many times. He starts to tie the bucket down, wrapping it securely to her body that just won’t MOVE even though she’s almost bursting blood vessels trying to force her way out of her restraints that are digging into her muscles and cutting the skin like it’s paper. “They’ll enjoy a good meal. You will suffice.” Byleth’s body grows cold. _This is a dream. It has to be. Just another nightmare_. Then she feels one bite, then two, then three little nips. Her eyes twitch. _Come on. Wake up! Just wake up, Byleth_.  
  
“So,” comes Arundel’s voice before his face pops up over her’s. “Looks like Edelgard wasn’t lying about this place then.” He starts laughing, and his eyes wrinkle around the edges. That just means he actually does find this funn-- No. Hilarious. Byleth wants to throw up. And then a rat bites hard, right next to her navel. She lifts her head, realizing she’s topless. _WAKE. UP_. Arundel says something to the doctor, but Byleth couldn’t understand it. Her heart, the one that’s only been beating for two months, feels like it’s being pushed to the limit.  
  
“URGH!” Arundel’s huge hand slams down on her chest, and with the weight of it, Byleth worries she’s choking. And then she coughs, and blood flies out between her lips and lands on Arundel’s light grey sleeve. She doesn’t even know where that blood came from.  
  
“So you’ve lost your crest I hear. That’s a shame.” He presses down even harder now, and Byleth forces herself to hold back any more noises of pain for her own withering pride. “Don’t worry,” he whispers in her ear with his hot repulsive breath. Her whole body wants to reject him, to smash her forehead into his nose and kill him like that. But she can’t… move. “I will grant you an even more powerful one. Hell,” he chuckles. “I’ll give you three. And then you’ll be a worthy wife for me.”  
  
“WHAT?!” Her throat screams at her for such sudden emotion, but there was no way she could have held it back.  
  
“You heard me, Miss Hero.” His finger traces her jaw, and she tries to squirm away, but another hard bite on her stomach has her head jerking into his touch instead. “Someone like you can do anything. I like that. I NEED that.”  
  
“May I?” asks the doctor, leaning in from the other side of the table. Byleth’s eyes nearly bulge out of her head when she sees the massive filthy scalpel he’s wielding along with a nightmarish grin. _This is a dream like the one’s… Edelgard… described… from her real childhood…._  
  
“No way,” Byleth breathes, staring at a spot on the ceiling. Her body goes numb. She can’t hear, she can’t feel, she can just see out of her eyes. It doesn’t feel like she has a body anymore. It’s like there’s nothing. No body, no emotions, no outside world. Just sight.  
  
Then a scalpel is stabbed into her chest, and she feels everything all at once.  
  
Time Goes By:  
  
Byleth’s not mentally here anymore. She can’t be. The pain is too much, too real. So her eyes glaze over, and her head falls to the side. Part of the table has some sort of curve around the side that probably holds in fluids. It blocks the view from one of her eyes. She blinks. Then blinks again.  
  
 _Dad?_  
  
Jeralt’s there, nearly crying as he looks at her. He puts a hand over his face. And then she blinks again, and he’s gone.  
  
 _Leaving me again, huh?_ Her heart hurts, no it burns. But that’s probably from the scalpel digging into her chest. _Am I going to seriously die like this?_ A girl's loud ragged cry catches her attention, and she strains her eyes, nearly pulling them out of their sockets, to look down past her feet without tilting her chin down. There’s a girl leaning against the wall, crying her eyes out in her shaking hands.  
  
 _Hey. Why are you here?_  
  
The girl’s crying stops instantly, but her chest still spasms and her face is all scrunched as her eyes open wide. She looks scared, like she’s been caught in the act. Byleth looks at the girl who looks severely underweight with long flat brown hair that nearly reaches her elbows. But it’s the eyes. She knows those eyes not just from the shape… but the color. Purple. Lilac.  
  
 _Edelgard?!_ Byleth’s head finally finds the strength to move, and she stares at the girl with her mouth hung agape. _El! This place--You really were here, weren’t you? In this same room._  
  
The girl’s jaw flaps, but with her voice so hoarse from crying on top of whatever amount of screaming in pain Edelgard did, she can’t seem to speak. So instead, the girl uses the wall to push off of and slowly walk closer to Byleth, looking incredibly untrusting as she takes inch by inch steps. The closer the girl gets, the sadder and more red her eyes get, and to Byleth, it seems like Edelgard’s avidly watching the things the doctor is doing to Byleth’s body. Soon Edelgard’s crying into her hands again, and she drops onto her knees in front of Byleth who can only see her forehead over the edge of the table.  
  
 _El. I’ll get out of here. I promise you. Somehow._  
  
“No one ever--HICK--gets out of here,” Edelgard cries, tugging at her sleeves that are just about hanging off of her skinny body.  
  
 _Then… I know you’ll save me. You’ll get me out of here won’t you, El?_  
  
The young Edelgard looks up at her with her hand over her mouth. She looks like the epitome of weakness until Byleth blinks, and the Edelgard she first met five years ago is kneeling before her, looking scared but stern.  
  
“I must do it for the sake of you, my teacher. I must overcome this place.”  
  
 _You’ve always wanted to come back here, haven’t you?_  
  
“It’s…” Edelgard’s eyes look down. “I just want him dead,” she grits out. “I _must_ kill him. Everyone. _Everyone_ who hurt me and those who knew!” Edelgard stands up, face growing more and more serious until it twists into full fledged smoke-blowing-out-of-ears anger. “And to those who sent their children here willingly! _Pigs_. I’ll slaughter them! Every. ,em>Single. One.”  
  
 _But that’s not… that’s not right. And you didn’t end up doing that. You killed those who were necessary. Not just because of what one person did. ...Besides El. There are worse things than death._  
  
“The bigger picture,” Edelgard remarks quietly, standing tall in her emperor dress now with horns that cast a long hellish shadow against the brick wall behind her. “You’re right. It’s about the bigger picture.” Byleth faintly smiles, feeling like the back of her eyelids are becoming far too familiar. She starts to worry that she’s losing consciousness now.  
  
 _What if I don’t wake up? What are you going to do?_  
  
Edelgard’s face falls, and she drops to her knees again, reaching to touch Byleth’s face. Byleth can feel the heat of her palm, and she shuts her eyes in bliss.  
  
“I’m coming for you,” Edelgard promises her. “I love you, and I’m coming.” Her lilac eyes narrow as she looks at her uncle who’s grinning at Byleth’s withering body. “You don’t even look like him, Thales.” She sucks her teeth, slamming her fist against her thigh. “Why couldn’t I tell it was you sooner?” As though she’s sand on a war torn beach littered with dead rotting bodies, Edelgard slowly fades away when the tides of Byleth’s last breath comes into her lungs.  



	4. No Real Heroes

  
The Black Eagle Strike Force Arrives:  
  
Edelgard never thought she would have to look at this place again. _It’s a shack. Just a broken down wooden shack in the middle of a forest. And isn’t it interesting how it’s sitting in the Church’s territory…. Yet my Uncle and Duke Aegir were the ones I blamed for this abomination’s funding. What if it was also supported by the Church?_ Edelgard just shakes it out of her head. _There are more important things to be worried about_ , she thinks aggravatedly. Nonetheless the location’s the perfect disguise for the most brutal torture chamber in all of Fodlan. She stands in front of the rickety door that swings slightly with the wind, and she just stares. All of the anger that drove her here is gone, and she feels like she’s a little helpless girl all over again. She’s not sure how she’s even standing because she wants to drop to her knees and fall apart, shaking violently. >em>Trauma, huh? She grabs at her chest and pulls at the fabric caught between her leather gloves. The scar that’s been “healed” for a decade feels like it’s on fire. _No one understands trauma like I do_. She’s gritting her teeth so hard that they creak. _Bless them_.  
  
“Hey…” Bernadetta starts, looking at the others with confusion. “Is _she_ ok?” Dorothea shakes her head no, but she doesn’t know the truth. None of the group knows about that part of her past. They know hardly anything about her really. She only told Hubert about this place. Hubert and Byleth.  
  
“Lady Edelgard,” Hubert says, speaking as quietly as he can while still wearing a mask of calmness. “We cannot delay this.” Edelgard just blinks, not even breathing. Caspar runs his hands through his hair, feeling anxiety stab needles into his neck as he struggles with what to do. They all know they need to move. Anything could be happening.  
  
“So the Professor is… inside this place?” Sylvain asks, trying to sound confident even though his face is covered with nervous sweat. Hubert looks at Edelgard, and when it’s clear she won’t (more like can’t) speak, he nods at the redhead. “Then shouldn’t… we…?” Edelgard swallows loudly, still frozen in place like a useless misplaced statue. While everyone else is struggling to figure out how to handle this lightly, scared of how the emperor may react, Petra has already come to a conclusion.  
  
“I am proceeding, yes?” All eyes turn towards her as she hops off of her horse and unsheaths her blade. “I will strike alone if must be. Or, if I must.” Not understanding social cues in the slightest, Petra walks past them all and kicks open the door. The loud noise and the reaking smell that hits Edelgard square in the face smacks the emperor out of her own head at last.  
  
“No! _I’m_ leading this,” Edelgard booms, taking her axe off of her back. “You all, stay behind me.”  
  
“But--”  
  
“--No one _dare_ argue,” Edelgard hollers, shutting everyone up just like that. She brushes past Petra and begins the awful descent down the steps hidden behind a stack of massive paintings she split apart with her heavy axe. As they go, the team shoots each other scared and concerned looks.  
  
Somewhere Underground:  
  
“No way!” Dorothea violently throws up against a wall that’s holding up all of her weight with Sylvain by her side. His eyes are stuck on the sight of a child’s dead body that’s covered in rats and maggots. The child’s heart has literally been taken out of their chest and thrown on the floor, and Sylvain’s gasp echoes down the long nearly pitchblack hallway until it finds it’s way inside of Caspar’s ear and rattles his brain.  
  
“C-crest!” Sylvain barks. “There’s a crest on the heart! This is--They were torturing people with crests?!” Hubert’s behind Edelgard, and he looks at the back of her head, wondering if she’ll say anything. She doesn’t even look his way. He chooses to stay quiet as well.  
  
“N-N-No,” Bernadetta stammers, unable to move without Petra’s hand on her back that’s pushing her forward. Petra just doesn’t want her to look, but it’s nearly as impossible as not staring at a fire burning up a house. “T-Think this is something worse. L-Like g-giving people the crests. Still torture, tho-though.” Her small body shakes as she tiptoes around rats that basically make UP the floor. Hubert’s not sure how Edelgard is even walking through here without so much as a scared squeal. She’s terrified of rats, yet she’s walking through like they aren’t even there. Hubert’s puzzled for once. Caspar and Petra say nothing, too busy trying to focus on the goal so as to ignore the things around them.  
  
Then they all hear it. A woman screaming in absolute agony. That’s when Edelgard cracks. Her own scream rips from the back of her throat, and she runs with probably four feet of distance between each landing.  
  
“Edelgard!” Someone shouts. She doesn’t care. Rats are literally exploding under her boots, and her face starts to pale, but it doesn’t stop her.  
  
“I’ll kill _every fucking one_ of you,” she hisses into the stagnant rotting air that blows past her face. Her axe drags behind her as she goes, and at the end of the long, never ending hallway, a single door’s open, and that sickly yellow light fills her eyes again. Just like back then. She’s blind, but it doesn’t matter, because with the first swing of her axe, she slices a doctor right down the center. Bernadetta and Dorothea fall to their knees. And then Edelgard is there, in the same room she was in all that time ago. But it’s not her on that table, it’s Byleth. The person she needs. The person she loves. The one she will never let die. Arundel’s back is against the wall, and even though he talked big earlier, seeing Edelgard and the look in her dead eyes, he knows he’s lost this time.  
  
“Someone worse will come after I die! That’s how it works,” he yells. The loud footsteps of soldiers running startles everyone but Edelgard, who’s staring at her uncle with a twitching lip. “IN HERE!!!” Hubert grits his teeth, starting to feel more than uneasy.  
  
“Lady Edelgard!” Hubert shouts. She has no reaction to him. He huffs panickedly before facing the group. “Someone get the Professor off of the table and everyone else, we must push them out and into the forest. These hallways are too narrow for long weapons!” He pushes Lindhart forward with him and beckons Dorothea and Bernadetta over. “We must use magic and long ranged weapons for now. _Hurry!_ ” Caspar is the one who stays behind, and he urgently looks around for some way to get those restraints off of the professor before doing it the hard way, smacking them with his axe. It’s such an absurd set up. He’s in the middle with the teacher who’s half-awake, topless, trying to encourage him as always while Edelgard and Lord Arundel are on opposite sides as if this is some sort of insane showdown.  
  
“Shhh!” Caspar tries soothing the teacher, successfully whacking off the foot restraints. “Please don’t waste any energy, Professor!” His eyes get stuck on the scalpel still sticking out of her chest. She’s bleeding so much that he can’t even tell what’s cut, but… it looks deep. REALLY really deep. Then he sees the bucket shaking on her stomach and he puts two and two together.  
  
“Edelgard," Arundel yelps, pathetically sliding towards the ground as Edelgard stalks her way around the table. "Think about the repercussions. I own so much that you will lose to my successor!"  
  
"I care not."  
  
"Grr! My enemies will become yours! And my allies are even more threatening! You will be killed, you fool."  
  
"I care not," she repeats, just as dead. Now she's right in front of him, looking down at him for once. It feels… amazing. With a slight grin on her face, she raises her axe.  
  
"El just hold on!"  
  
"Don't you EVER call me that!" She smashes the axe into the wall, and Arundel flinches hard as bricks and dust fall down on him. "You have never been family! You are nothing but a monster," she rasps.  
  
"Look at yourself!" He gestures towards her rather aggressively. "I am not the only monster in this room, Edelgard! Look at what you have become!" He starts to laugh that maniacal laugh and Edelgard’s whole body tightens up. He will not stop me. This is what I have wanted since the day I was first laid on that table. Nothing. Will stop me now. She raises her axe above her head again, almost smiling this time.  
  
"I've wanted this for far too long, Arundel." The axe starts to come down.  
  
"WAIT!" Edelgard’s axe digs into the stone again, missing Arundel’s face by a mere inch. Regardless of the miss, stone got in his eyes, and he’s no doubt blinded in one eye now. He cries in pain, trying to stand but failing, and Edelgard turns her head to the voice. Only Byleth could have stopped her just then. "El _don't_ kill him," Byleth chokes. Caspar's holding bits of thick fur from his outfit against the open wound on her chest as she uses his arm to hold herself halfway up. Byleth has never looked worse, and that shocks Edelgard worse than a thousand volts going into her head. "Edelgard there are things worse than death," Byleth gasps, hardly able to keep her eyes open from all of the pain and exhaustion. "Killing… I finally understand it, El. We...kill to relieve them. We kill to end their misery. Like Dimitri. You killed him… so he'd stop prolonging his suffering, El. N-not to be cruel. So that… monster at your feet… he deserves to be miserable, he--" Byleth falls roughly backwards, and Caspar shouts in surprise before lifting her up. Edelgard forgets about her axe, not caring that it falls to the floor because she has to hold Byleth right now. "El. I think he’s Thales… just like Dimitri… said."  
  
Byleth faints.  
  
"Byleth?!" Edelgard presses her ear against her chest. Byleth’s heart is dangerously slow. " _No_. No stay with me. _Please!_ I can't lose you again!"  
  
"Edelgard calm down!" Caspar shoves her roughly and she almost falls over. "Grab that man and let's GO!" Somehow Edelgard almost forgot Arundel was even there. Not once in her life has she forgotten his presence, so this just further proves to Edelgard that with all of her body and soul, she truly believes that Byleth is the one thing she could never lose. Just now, seeing Byleth so pale and sickly, she's worried for her own health, because her body will shut down if she loses that woman. _So she thinks this is Thales?_ Arundel(?) just whimpers, staring up at her. Edelgard stomps his knee, and a wicked crunch bounces off the walls accompanied by his breathless cry. Caspar gathers the professor in his arms and hurries out of the room.  
  
"Get. Up." He tries, unable to use his right leg at all, and she grabs him by the collar, not about to offer him her shoulder, as she drags him down the hallway.  
  
Edelgard can't remember anything for hours after that.  
  
Six Days Before the Wedding:  
  
The past few days were miserable for everyone, yet no one had it as bad as Byleth. Hours of physical and magical healing was still almost too little to save her. Edelgard insisted however, that all of her emperor duties were to be passed off to Hubert or an advisor, because there was no way she would be leaving Byleth’s side, morning or night. Days had passed, and while Byleth wasn’t in a coma, she was still unable to fully wake up for more than an hour or two a day, and that didn’t allow much time for Edelgard to talk to her about all the things that needed to be said. Edelgard hasn’t slept for more than three hours a night, because when her thoughts aren’t too busy racing, she has to be there to feed Byleth or calm her down when she wakes up, frantically calling out for Edelgard. It reminds Edelgard all too much of herself back then, as a girl, but in her case, no one ever came when she called (and she’ll never forget such crushing loneliness). That being said, it’s always “El” that she cries out for, even when someone else may be in the room. Truly, it warms the emperor’s heart like nothing else despite it all. _Perhaps it’s wrong for me, in these moments, to feel more useful to Byleth than any other time before. I know Byleth would think such a thing foolish, but I can’t help but see it that way. Because even apart, my loose ends got her thrown into such a vile situation. My fault she was hurt… yet again_.  
  
_Knock Knock Knock!_  
  
Getting up from a chair set closely to the bedside, Edelgard sets down a book she wasn’t even reading, just one she was staring at the words of for an hour. When the door’s unlocked and she opens it slightly, her lip downturns on one side.  
  
“Ferdinand.” Surprisingly, all he does is nod, pushing past her and entering. She notices the way he’s still holding his side that was stabbed, and she shuts the door without locking it. Ferdinand slowly drags his feet towards the bottom of the bed, and he drops a hand down to rest against Byleth’s shin hidden under the crimson covers.  
  
“I am deeply sorry I was unprepared and unresponsive when you needed me, Professor.” His voice was filled with repent, and it lacked the certain snobbiness it always seemed to carry for once. “Words cannot express my pain, seeing you like this. But you are _not weak_ ,” he declares, lifting his chin. “Never once.” At that, Byleth begins to stir, and both Ferdinand and Edelgard stiffen up before coming around to opposite sides of the bed. Edelgard goes in for Byleth’s hand and squeezes while Ferdinand pets her forehead. When Byleth’s eyes flutter open, she scans the two’s faces before smiling a poor imitation of the one she always wore. For a moment, Edelgard fears that she’d never see her teacher truly smile again.  
  
“What’s all this coddling?” Byleth asks, sitting up with Ferdinand’s help.  
  
“There is no such thing here,” he argues, sitting on the bed now. “Such a hero would never need that.” Byleth chuckles raspily, rubbing at the wound from the Death Knight before yelping at the pain. _Jeritza. No matter how hard we fight, we can never get that demon out of you, can we?_  
  
“Some hero,” Byleth mumbles, her blue eyes looking as disillusioned as a country’s flag that’s been torn in two. Edelgard slams a fist on the bed, and the other two stare at her.  
  
“Enough of this,” Edelgard shouts. “ _Of course_ she’s weak,” Edelgards says exasperatedly. “Are we not all?! There’s no reason to keep up this charade of heroism when THIS is what comes of it.” Ferdinand and Byleth drop their heads, understanding her anger is not directed at them. Noticing the commotion, a few of the other Black Eagles rush into the room with wide eyes.  
  
“P-Professor!” Bernedetta squeals, stumbling toward the bed with Dorothea hot on her heels.  
  
“Thank you,” Dorothea cries, collapsing onto the bed by Blyleth’s wide waist. Her eyes are filled to the brim with unshed tears as she cautiously grabs at the teacher’s half-buttoned pajama top that has some dried blood along the lapels. “I was so scared that you would--” She presses her face against the sheets and whines. “I just--you’re so much more than a friend. Seeing you on that table was--I can’t--HICK!” Byleth wrinkles her lip, petting the top of Dorothea’s head as she starts choking on her sobs.  
  
“It’s… I’m here now,” Byleth tells her, trying to be gentle even though her voice is thrashed. Dorothea just cries harder at that, and Bernedetta has to hide her face with Ferdinand’s shoulder to stop herself from sobbing along with the other woman. Byleth then notices the shadowy presence in the doorway who looks caught between wanting to enter, and wanting to run away. So Byleth waves to him, and he looks down at the floor, covering his eyes before lifting his head and coming forward. He drops to his knees next to Edelgard, something he would do for no one else but Her Majesty, and he bows his head to Byleth. There’s a tremble in his lip that he smacks off of his face before he meets Byleth’s bloodshot eyes.  
  
“I am more than happy to see you again, Professor.” Byleth can’t help but smile at that. When they’re certain Byleth is strong enough to stay awake, against Edelgard’s wishes, Ferdinand seeks out the other Eagles. They all come in at once, and even a few of the “servants” of the monastery who claim Byleth has had a great impact on their lives, come to see her. After nearly three hours of this, Edelgard and Hubert insist that everyone go. “She will be here tomorrow,” Hubert huffs, basically forcing people out with his dark glare. When the crowd widdles down to just the three of them, Hubert looks between the emperor and her fiancee before bowing at the waist. “I will take my leave now.” He turns on his heels right away.  
  
“Hubert,” Byleth calls. He stops. “For all the grief you give me, it seems pretty obvious that you like me a whole bunch, hm?”  
  
“Pfft.” His honest reaction cracks Byleth up, and Edelgard has to shush her so she doesn’t bust a stitch. Out of the corner of her eyes she sees his little grin as he leaves, shutting the doors behind him.  
  
“You’re having far too much fun tonight,” Edelgard hums, smiling for the first time in days. Noticing the amount of space between them, Byleth kicks down the covers and tilts her head. “You want me to cuddle you?” Byleth just smiles. “...It’s a poor idea. Your arm hardly functions on this side, my love.” Byleth knows she’s referring to the one nearest to the Death Knight wound, and she lifts experimentally, just to whine and drop her arm back down. She hardly got it raised past her navel. “Don’t strain yourself! Ugh. You’re killing me, Byleth.” Edelgard gets into the bed, trying her best not to shake Byleth’s body before the older woman just topples over into Edelgard’s lap like a fat cat. “ _You!_ ”  
  
“Me,” Byleth chuckles, rubbing her nose against Edelgard’s long skirt. The frustrated noises coming from above Byleth’s head just makes her laugh even harder under her breath.  
  
“I knew the second you awakened you would be a pain in my neck. You give orders yet you cannot take them yourself.” Edelgard continues to go on and on about things Byleth should and shouldn’t do for the next week if not month, but Byleth is too busy listening to the cadence of Edelgard’s voice, breathing in the smell of her clothing, and glancing out of the window on the wall near the foot of the bed. It’s getting darker quicker she realizes. And then Byleth jumps up.  
  
“Shit! Arghh,” she groans, holding her chest and checking if it’s bleeding. Edelgard sighs very dramatically, but Byleth just cuts her off. “How many days until the wedding?! I didn’t miss the date did I?!” The emperor’s face softens finally, and she continues to unbutton the teacher’s top just a little further to see the stitches on her stomach.  
  
“Worrying about that at a time like this?”  
  
“Of course, El! I’ve been living every day counting down the minutes until we’re married.” Smiling bashfully, Edelgard rubs her lips with her thumb. “Take those gloves off,” Byleth demands with a frown.  
  
“Right.” Edelgard removes them quickly, tossing them on the bedside table. “Don’t worry, I always took them off when I tended to you.” For some reason that soothes Byleth more than words can say. She looks into Edelgard’s eyes that are transfixed with the new scars on Byleth’s torso. It’s so obvious that the sight of the scars is bringing back vile memories for Edelgard, but Byleth isn’t going to hide them. Their trauma will never go away, but maybe with each other, it’ll become somewhat less painful over time. At least Byleth prays for that to be the case. “This may be an odd thing to mention,” Edelgard murmurs, dragging her hand around the scars without touching any. “But let it be known that I am somewhat… grateful I got to care for you this time around.”  
  
“This time around?”  
  
“Mhm.” the nails of Edelgard’s middle finger drags between Byleth’s partially covered breasts, and the older woman twitches pleasurably. “During the time you were missing. While you slept, as you claim to have been doing.” Edelgard’s finger makes its way to Byleth’s clavicle, running along the length of it and slightly pushing the shirt open even more. Distracting is what it is. “I would have laid you in my bed,” Edelgard’s breath comes out shallower now. “And watched over you myself, every day of those five years.” Byleth has to swallow hard when Edelgard’s hand teasingly glides over the swell of her breast, just missing her nipple. And Edelgard certainly knows what she’s doing, because there's a hesitant but frisky fire in her eyes that Byleth would love nothing more than to exhaust in retaliation. She’s beginning to wonder how far she can push her luck.  
  
“Edelgard.”  
  
“Mmm?” The emperor continues to rub Byleth’s breast over the top of her shirt, kneading the muscle of her chest as well.  
  
“How long have you been attracted to me?” Edelgard sniffs out a humored grunt and squeezes the breast in her hand just a little harder. Byleth’s having a hard time not exploding.  
  
“Since I met you.” For some reason that really surprises the teacher. “Do you want to know how long I’ve _loved_ you?” Byleth just nods. Edelgard smiles and looks up at the professor through her lashes. It’s… most likely one of the most arousing things Byleth’s ever seen in her life, and it’s cut short by the short circuiting of her brain when Edelgard presses a kiss to the underside of her jaw and dares to pinch at a clothed nipple. “Since the moment you first touched me.” Perhaps it’s because of the fingers tweaking her breasts or the lips sucking just under her ear, but Byleth can’t remember the first time she touched Edelgard.  
  
“When was--hh--that?” Her eyes close involuntarily when Edelgard’s teeth bite down on her shoulder. Byleth snakes her “good” arm around Edelgard’s waist, encouraging her silently.  
  
“The day before I asked you to come with me when I was announced emperor. We were,” she sucks hard on Byleth’s collarbone this time. “We were having tea, and I was telling you I hadn’t slept well again.” An urge to rip all of Byleth’s clothes off stops Edelgard’s train of thought, and they don’t return until Byleth pinches her side. The emperor looks up into Byleth’s face again, tipping her head as if moving in for a kiss. “You, hm,” Edelgard giggles, “You gave me a stuffed bear and rubbed from my wrist all the way to my shoulder.” Byleth does that same action just now, and Edelgard has to kiss her for it. The emperor threads her fingers through the back of Byleth’s indigo hair and claims her mouth in a rather rough kiss that stops both of their hearts. “Then that next day,” she bites and tugs on Byleth’s lower lip until the older woman growls. “When you stood by my side against Rhea. Mmmf. Fell in love with you entirely, and I just kept falling every day after that. Even now.” Byleth, forgetting about any pain she’s in, grabs Edelgard’s hips and pulls her into her lap so she’s straddling the teacher. The professor’s bad arm stays loosely wrapped around Edelgard’s backside while her good one roams over the top of Edelgard’s clothing, groping at her sides and breasts and anything else she can touch.  
  
“Ellll,” Byleth whines, licking up the side of Edelgard’s neck. “Must we wait longer to consummate our r--”  
  
“-- _Yes_ ,” Edelgard hurriedly answers, trying to gently push Byleth away while also clawing her closer. “It’s so close but the longer we wait, the more we want it, and the better it will be when we can finally make l-love.”  
  
“Ughhhh.” Byleth didn’t mean to let that out but apparently Edelgard found it hilarious because she’s laughing pretty hard. It just makes Byleth’s more dominant side pop its head out, and she grips Edelgard’s backside especially hard and sucks a dangerously hard mark.  
  
“You can’t do that,” Edelgard scolds, not sounding all that upset as she leans into it.  
  
“You’re mine, El.” She sucks another mark right next to it. “I can do anything I want to you, and you can, in turn, do whatever you want to me.” No words have ever made Edelgard’s whole body vibrate like those just did. Byleth shifts her hips up into Edelgard’s but there’s so many layers between them that it’s hardly even close to enough friction. Still, Byleth continues to seek it out, hugging Edelgard to her chest as she kisses her jaw and grinds into her. The idea of it all is making Edelgard hot down to her toes, and she drops her head back to just moan. “Mmmmffff, Ellll~! I want you so so so badly right now.”  
  
“We shouldn’t,” Edelgard repeats, undermined by the way her breasts push into Byleth’s. “You could injure yourself.”  
  
“So?”  
  
“ _So?_ Do you wish to be unable to wield a sword again?” Byleth’s kisses stop and she frowns someplace to the side.  
  
“What if I don’t use my arms and hands, and just my mouth?” An embarrassed flush covers Edelgard’s face from the ears down.  
  
“As tempting as that sounds… I’d really prefer to wait. Just a few days more. I promise.” Not wanting to sound pushy, Byleth finally gives up, stopping her hands from being so forward and instead more soothing.  
  
“You’ll still stay with me tonight, right?”  
  
“Surely,” Edelgard assures her. “Where else would I sleep if not by your side, my love?”  
  
“Very cute,” Byleth intones, beaming up at her fiancee. “I still sometimes think about how mad you got when I called your squeals cute back then.” Edelgard narrows her eyes at the memory.  
  
“That was quite frustrating… and even more embarrassing.” Playing with some of the hair that has come loose from Edelgard’s updo, Byleth just smiles.  
  
“Even if you deny it, I will never consider you anything but utterly adorable.” Then Byleth smirks. "Pretty hot too."  
  
"That's just so romantic," Edelgard playfully nags, pinching Byleth’s nose. "Is it alright if I lay beside you now? In all honesty, I haven't been sleeping well since… since I've been so worried about what to do with Arundel." That name causes Byleth’s face to sour. Memories of all of it come rushing back, but she stops them when she focuses on Edelgard who’s beginning to undress beside the bed. Byleth completely turns her head away after a second though. Edelgard likes her space. I'll save this for our wedding night as well.  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"Locked away in a dark room underground. Beneath my Father's palace, actually." The shifting of fabric seems loud in Byleth’s ears.  
  
"Isn't that your castle then."  
  
"Soon," Edelgard says, "It will be ours. However, I have no intention of moving there if you would rather stay here."  
  
"But shouldn't you move there for political reasons?" Byleth starts to button her shirt, wincing each time her hand raises higher.  
  
"Those sorts of things matter not. With Arundel locked away, those who slither in the dark will have their dues soon as well. By our hands, I might add." Byleth looks down at said hands and frowns.  
  
"...I'm not sure my body will ever move like it used to," she worries aloud. Loudly, Edelgard sets down her armor nearby before she proceeds to correct Byleth.  
  
"I assure you, from experience, that you will recover, and I will not leave your side in the meantime." Byleth shrugs, not entirely convinced. _What am I without my fighting skill? Someone's lover, sure. But even with that, how will I please her in this state? How will I even give her her first dance that she so rightfully deserves?_ Byleth slowly and painfully lowers herself onto the bed, keeping her head turned away from Edelgard before the bed dips and lips are pressed against her temple. "Thank you for not looking while I changed."  
  
"Of course," Byleth says, smiling just a little. Edelgard runs her fingers through the messy blue hair Byleth sports effortlessly, before guiding Byleth to face her by putting a hand to her jaw.  
  
"Something’s on your mind?"  
  
"Yeah," Byleth admits, biting the inside of her cheek. Edelgard waits patiently, tucking her arm under her own head. "I'm proud of you for not killing him." Edelgard's face grows entirely serious, and Byleth continues with, "I thought you'd take it all the way. But… it taught me that any fear I may have had about you El, it's gone. You've never been unreasonable, just determined. You believe in what you're doing with your whole heart even if other people swear by the opposite." Byleth brings her face slightly closer to Edelgard’s so the tips of their noses bump. "Hardly ever does someone change your mind but you let ME, of all people," Byleth chuckles, "You let me change your mind. It means… so much." Edelgard nods, biting her bottom lip as she begins to knead Byleth’s jaw.  
  
"I would do anything you asked me," Edelgard tells her. The sincerity in her eyes is enough for Byleth to believe it. "And you were right. There are certainly things far worse than death. Rest assured that my uncle... will forever pay for his sins. Even Hubert agrees." Edelgard kisses Byleth’s forehead and then her cheek, lingering there before her eyes get dark. “...Do you remember what else you said on that table? About Arundel being Thales?” Byleth bites a chunk of skin off from inside of her cheek. It’s going to be a heavy topic, and she’s not sure she can handle it, but she will for Edelgard’s sake. “You said that Dimitri said something? What else did he say…?” Byleth watches Edelgard from the corner of her eye, and Edelgard looks stiffer than she did a second ago.  
  
“It was a random day after class. I ran into Dimitri and Dedue in the library and they were hovering over a book looking tenser than ever.” Byleth uncomfortably tries to shift on her side so she doesn’t have to strain her neck, but turning means she hurts her shoulder, so she just stares up at the ceiling on her back feeling like a useless slab of meat. “Dimitri mostly kept things curt when it came to me no matter how hard I tried to speak with him. I know now it’s because he and you are…” Byleth wracks her brain for the word, but nothing good comes up.  
  
“It’s complicated,” Edelgard finishes for her, sighing as she holds herself up on one elbow.  
  
“Anyway that book was about your uncle. He… stopped donating to the church, and if I remember right, it was around the time Dimitri said your Mom married his father, right?” Edelgard’s jaw clenches. “And I mean, why would your uncle take you away just to bring you right back into the war? It--”  
  
“--Dammit,” Edelgard sighs, covering her eyes with her hand. Byleth shuts her mouth and slowly sits up, wincing with every movement just so she can at least pretend to be strong for Edelgard. “It’s so _infuriating_ ,” Edelgard croaks. “I just… I feel like there are so many answers I still need.”  
  
“Well Arundel, or Thales, or whoever you have locked away will have the answers, don’t you think?” Edelgard drops her hand with a thud and looks up at Byleth with tired red-rimmed eyes. “Edelgard you look exhausted. Let’s just worry about this another time, ok?”  
  
“You ask the impossible of me,” Edelgard gripes. “You introduce me to the possibility that those who slither in the dark have done even worse things to me than I first imagined. To say I can now rest easy is a crude misunderstanding.” Noticing the way Edelgard’s voice is raising little by little, Byleth tries to reel it back in.  
  
“Hey,” Byleth says softly as she pets down the side of Edelgard’s thigh. At least now the emperor is quiet. “Whatever happens, I’ll be with you.” It takes her a second to be able to bend over and kiss Edelgard’s lips, but she does it. A fraction away from Edelgard’s lips, Byleth tells her, “We can’t change the past anyway. Right now is what matters, El.” Looking caught between being dissatisfied and understanding, Edelgard just nods. She lays Byleth back down, making sure her hair isn’t caught under her back.  
  
"I love you." It still makes Byleth’s heart stop when Edelgard says that.  
  
"I love you too," Byleth responds. Edelgard smiles at her before blowing the candle out to leave them in mostly darkness.  
  
"Goodnight," Edelgard whispers before rolling onto her more comfortable side that's turned away from Byleth. It only lasts a minute before Byleth cautiously asks,  
  
"H-hey do you think I can at least hold your hand tonight?" The most politely hidden laugh comes out of Edelgard before she flips over and not only takes Byleth’s hand and holds it, but lifts it up to her face and keeps her lips against Byleth's skin.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"More than better. Thanks El."  
  
"Anything for you, my heart."  
  
_Goddess that's cute._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a personal note. But I started my junior year of art school today. Chicago. Downtown. It's a nightmare after the pandemic. No one's on the streets so that just means there's worse chance of you being singled out. I literally went four steps away from the doors of my school's building to eat and feel depressed about the state of my school, and this dude tried to literally jump me. The only thing that saved me was me walking right towards him and scaring him off before I ran back into my school. What a fucking nightmare. Also found out that we'll be doing oil paintings and sculptures of nude models with MASKS ON. How the fuck are we supposed to measure accurately now? Life sucks. Are any of you guys physically going back to school? If so, I hope you stay safe. Try to be with someone at your side at all times if you're in the city, too. I just... can't believe life is like this now.


	5. Take a Break, Will You?

  
Two Days Before the Wedding:  
  
Sure, Byleth has the strength to walk again, but as she practices her first dance with Dorothea, she’s… not feeling quite so spiffy and calm. Petra who’s watching from a distance with a hand over her mouth. She's standing stalk still next to a phonogram in the nearly empty main hall, and she tries her hardest not to stop it all. It’s so obvious that Byleth’s in pain just holding Dorothea’s hand up in the air that it kills the mood entirely. What’s worse is that Byleth isn’t even a bad dancer, she actually has quite the rhythm, and her typically strong grip always leaves her partner feeling somewhat relaxed and safe. Seeing her now, with half the dexterity, is abysmal.  
  
“Let’s… take a break, alright?” Dorothea’s trying to let her down softly, but Byleth’s expression still sours.  
  
“This is such a nightmare,” Byleth mumbles into her palm, wincing once she drops her hand just seconds later. “Not only will I ruin our first dance, but our wedding night is going to be--uh. Forget I said that,” Byleth stiffly laughs. Dorothea grins at her heels and Petra walks over, rubbing her newly confirmed girlfriend’s shoulder.  
  
“Dorothea,” Petra says, “Perhaps it is not best to dance any longer with the Professor today?” Dorothea sucks in a nervous breath, and Byleth’s shoulders sag.  
  
“The wedding is in two days though. I just wanted to at least have a bit of practice before I completely let her down in front of allllll of those nobles and political whatevers.” Dorothea and Petra look between each other, obviously not knowing quite how to help right now.  
  
“We just expect what’s be--We just want what is best for you,” Petra corrects herself, crossing her arms. Dorothea backs Petra up, offering other ideas while not really adding anything new to the mix. After a few minutes of being told to give up (in a nice way sort of) Byleth just waves them off.  
  
“I’ll talk to you two soon, ok?” Byleth doesn’t really wait for them to reply as she turns on her heels and slowly makes her way out into the fresh air that’s gotten cold enough to make her hair stand on end. She rubs up and down her arms rather weakly before walking wherever her feet take her. _Seriously. What am I going to do? I wanted our wedding to be perfect, as though it’s just for us despite all of the guests who are required to be there for political reasons. Of course our friends will make it better, but what about AFTER the reception? I know Edelgard said we’ll make it work but I’m starting to doubt that_. Byleth has a hard time just eating with a fork and knife, let alone holding her body up over someone else’s so soon. With a loud sigh that rattles her chest, she looks up. “Tch.” She realizes she walked her way to the Goddess Tower without thinking. _Fwooooooh! Sheesh. It’s so cold_. She steps through the doors just for a second's worth of warmth.  
  
KTKK!  
  
When the doors close, she sits down on a set of stairs halfway to the top of the tower. It’s still early in the day so the sunlight is enough to light up the whole tower that has one great big piece of glass as a sky light. The flower pattern it casts over the walls is quite addictive to study, so she finds herself walking up the stairs to get a view right from the center. But when her eyes go from the floor to the center of the room, she freezes in place while a wave of anxiety bites at her skin from the inside. Standing right before her eyes…  
  
“...Rhea?” It certainly is, and she looks just as she did when Byleth first met her at Jeralt’s side. Defensively, Byleth backs away slowly, creeping closer to the stairs as if to escape.  
  
“Wait! Please! I promise I mean no harm.” It’s hard for Byleth not to laugh right then. Rhea sees the disbelieving smirk and frowns at the floor. “I am not truly here, this is but an astral projection of sorts. Much like ‘Sothis’ was when you saw her.” Byleth rubs the bridge of her nose. _Oh wonderful. And I thought Sothis was annoying. If RHEA of all people is going to be popping up now whenever she pleases, I may as well jump out of the nearest window_. As if Rhea can hear Byleth’s thoughts, she laughs in a way someone would when they’re offended yet trying to play it off.  
  
“I see you still harbor ill feelings towards me.”  
  
“Um. I’m fairly sure that between the two of us, _you_ take the cake in that regard.” Rhea huffs and fixes her hair over her shoulders with her long fingers. Byleth almost finds it wrong not to see Rhea with her eccentric crown on. At least the long white dress still remains, so Byleth doesn't feel completely alienated. ...She finds herself staring at the other woman's hips though. _This dress is still distracting. I'm sorry El_.  
  
“I am… slowly overcoming it,” Rhea says, not sounding all too convinced herself. _That’s comforting_. Byleth rolls her eyes and tries putting a hand on her hip, but the wounds on her chest cause her to wince outwardly. Rhea’s face turns to worry, and she takes two steps closer, putting a hand out as if to touch Byleth, who doesn’t move any closer. “Do you need those healed?”  
  
“Well, yes, but that’s not so easy,” Byleth groans, trying to will the pain away. Rhea touches a finger to her chin in thought before snapping her head up.  
  
“Will you trust me?” Byleth just blinks. _Is this lady serious?_ Byleth asks herself. “I am,” Rhea answers sternly.  
  
“How exactly are you reading my thoughts? It’s disturbing.” Rhea drops her head in defeat.  
  
“Please just answer me. Will you trust me?” Byleth’s teeth clench and she seriously considers just sprinting down the stairs behind her. Yet seeing the light pour down on Rhea casting different patterns of light and shapes down Rhea’s white dress and exposed skin causes some sort of serenity to overcome the worry Byleth feels. She may totally be far too trusting for her own good, but that’s what makes Byleth, Byleth after all. The professor steps forward and the genuine smile that pops up on Rhea’s lips is jaw dropping. _She’s still pretty_ , Byleth thinks to herself, raising a brow. _Especially seeing as she was a dragon before…._ Rhea chuckles and a faint red dusts over her cheeks. Byleth finds herself staring. She certainly looks better without the headdress.  
  
“Oh _right_. You can hear me,” Byleth sings awkwardly, looking anywhere but at the woman in front of her.  
  
“It is quite flattering when you say so.” Her voice still has that oddly condescending yet sensual rhythm to it that always pulled Byleth in. The teacher’s staring at Rhea’s lips before pale hands begin to unbutton Byleth’s new black collared shirt (mostly given to her to hide any blood that may seep out of her cuts). Thankfully Rhea doesn’t go far, because Byleth wants whatever’s about to happen to her to be over quickly. At the first touch of Rhea’s fingers, Byleth squeezes her eyes shut, expecting it to hurt, yet it doesn’t. It feels like nothing, really. She opens her eyes and looks down, hardly believing that yes, Rhea is real unlike the other deceased people she’s been seeing, and she’s certainly dragging her fingers over the deep stitched up scar. “This is an awful wound. I am not sure I can heal you as well as Sothis would have, but I will try my best for you, Professor.”  
  
“Don’t… call me Professor. It just doesn’t feel right knowing that you gave me that job to proposition me.” Rhea bites the inside of her lip, looking right into Byleth’s eyes. Immediately does Byleth feel her breathing become easier, and she moves her shoulder, only feeling a slight burn.   
“You allow your former students to call you that, yes?” Byleth nods. “Hmm.” Rhea’s eyes narrow sadly. She presses a little harder on Byleth’s chest, and it feels unreasonably good all of a sudden. It’s like a scratch to an itch that’s been on the back of your mind for a half hour and Byleth kind of wants to feel more of that. Byleth puts her hand over Rhea’s without thinking, and the ancient woman’s lips part in surprise before curling into another warm smile. Soon when Byleth gently pulls Rhea’s hand away, she finds her jaw dropping, because while the scars are still there, they look as though they’ve been healed for years already. She cautiously lifts her arm, not noticing any pain, before pulling her dagger out of her sheath and swinging it with all of the precision and strength she was able to before.  
  
“Hyt! Ttt! Nfft!” She can even pull off a chain of attacks again. Her whole body jitters with excitement as she puts her blade back in it’s holster. “I can’t believe this. Thank you.” Her eyes lock onto Rhea’s again. “But why…? Why did you do this for me and why are you back?” Rhea hugs herself and shifts back and forth between her feet. “I thought you hated me, anyway.”  
  
“I was wrong,” Rhea blurts. “While I hate the way the emperor chose to pursue her ideals, I fell victim to my own selfish wishes just as stubbornly.” Byleth fights back the urge to say “no kidding.”  
  
“And _why are_ you here, Rhea?” Byleth hates that she still can’t read Rhea despite it all.  
  
“For you.” Byleth jerks away a step, and Rhea’s lip trembles. “It seems I am stuck in between life and death, much like what I assume my mother experienced when she met you. Seeing as she fused with you before she was able to move on, I was wondering if….” A sudden nauseous feeling starts rumbling in Byleth’s stomach. _This isn’t going to be good, is it?_ “I want you to fuse with me.”  
  
“Yeah, no.” Rhea’s eyes widen. “Don’t give me that,” Byleth coughs, “You turned into a dragon and tried to kill me and everyone I know after admitting that you wanted me to become some sort of daughter to you in some insane ritualistic fashion! I have every right to say no to you now.” The teacher runs her fingers through her hair, messing it up. _This is absurd_. Another thing comes to mind as well. “I don’t even have a crest that works anymore. Not that they’ll matter much in light of Edelgard’s reign. But still. You can seek out someone who’s special.”  
  
“That won’t do,” Rhea insists, raising her voice. “You’re the only one I would want. The only one I ever _did_ want.” Rhea quickly comes closer, only stopping when her arms are wrapped around Byleth’s upper back. The rigidity in Byleth’s spine has never been worse. There’s always been this irrational fear in Byleth when she was around Rhea, and it’s more prominent now than before. Rhea lets go of her not long after, looking as though her heart had been pulled out of her chest. “You truly have no intentions of helping me,” Rhea states instead of asking.

“...You’re the only way I can get back at them.”  
  
“Again. Think about what you did, Rhea. It’s nearly impossible for me to forget, let alone forgive.” Who does she mean by “them,” anyway? Turning her body away, Rhea pouts rather dramatically. Byleth has to shake her head. Just as the teacher opens her mouth, Rhea cuts her off.  
  
“Byleth.” Her tone softens significantly. “I understand if you cannot forgive me, but maybe if I tell you the truth about something deeper, something no one knows, then you’ll begin to believe in me. I am not a bad person, you know?” Byleth bit her tongue. She has no right to judge whether she’s bad or not after she acted so monstrously. Rhea grits her teeth, seething now. She really can switch on the spot. “You dare to think that of me, yet you are to marry the _emperor_ are you not?!” There’s this raging vibe of jealousy that drips off of every word and it honestly unsettles Byleth who feels about as screwed as a glass plate balancing on the end of a broomstick.  
  
“We are working through it. Edelgard and I. Besides,” Byleth rubs the back of her head. “I love her endlessly.” Rhea scoffs, laughing afterward. It irks Byleth pretty violently.  
  
“ _Preposterous_ ,” Rhea snarls.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because I love you with far deeper of a passion and respect than the emperor,” Rhea rolls that last word out with a roll of her tongue, “EVER could.”  
  
….  
  
“Love?” Byleth’s sure she’s just misunderstanding. Rhea’s eyes water as she takes one of Byleth’s hands and holds it against her rapidly beating heart. When Byleth’s palm presses against Rhea’s generous breast, her breath hitches. It’s as though there’s some sort of vibration that seeps into her skin and tickles her bones.  
  
“I was so obsessed with the idea of you when I had you in my sights that I overlooked who you truly are,” Rhea explains, smiling with wide excited eyes that peer through Byleth’s. “When we were apart, I was so stuck on the idea of hating you that I grew to love you with all of my being. And once you and that emperor struck me down, and I came to in this lesser form, I have spent all of my time reflecting on the little things you did for me back then; From asking me to have tea while ensuring we drank my favorite, to gifting me with flowers and stopping by my way when you had a chance.” Rhea interlaces their fingers without asking, dropping their hands between their bodies. “If you believe anything I say, then believe this; I love you, Byleth.” The teacher pulls her hand away, taking a step back.  
  
“Rhea… I already promised my heart to Edelgard. So I’m sorry, but there’s no way that will ever change.” Rhea’s brows turn upward before she shuts her eyes. “As for fusing with you, it will have to wait,” Byleth says, tightening her fist. “Edelgard has been through too much to even imagine. I wanted our wedding to be something that she could always remember going right. I’ve probably already ruined that chance,” Byleth sighs regretfully, rubbing her chest. “Though I thank you for healing me. At least I will be able to give her a dance at the very least. But, I cannot fuse with you and startle everyone with the realization that will undoubtedly come when my hair turns your shade, and my eyes flicker unnaturally. Nor can I stand thinking about holding my wife at night while you whisper in my ear!” Shivering, Byleth groans. Rhea’s mood sours.  
  
“Bedding her. I hate to think of it,” Rhea spits. Byleth just shrugs it off. “Fine. It seems as if you’ve made your decision.”  
  
“Look,” Byleth warns, “I did not say I will never fuse with you. Just not now.” Rhea’s lips even out, and she puts a hand on her hip before nodding indifferently.  
  
“Alright then. I will rest with slightly more confidence then. Thank you, Byleth.”  
  
“Mhm.” Byleth turns towards the stairs and touches the banister before turning back around. “And no sudden appearances at the reception, alright?! I need the night to be as perfect as it can be.” Rhea can’t help but grin slightly as she begins to fade away.  
  
“No promises,” she sings. Byleth growls and raises a shaking fist before watching Rhea completely dissipate. As she stumbles down the steps, she shakes her head.  
  
“Crazy life I live….”  
  
One Day Before the Wedding:  
  
The sun has hardly peaked over the horizon, yet Byleth is wide awake. Last night she fell asleep within seconds, not noticing Edelgard even come to bed. Time to make up for my goodnight kisses then. Turning over, Byleth grins and presses a kiss against Edelgard’s cheek, nose, jaw, then lips. Byleth finds herself keeping one eye open so she can watch the love of her life stir awake. There's no better sight than when Edelgard’s eyes pop open with groggy surprise before shutting in bliss as her whole face relaxes. A noise of appreciation vibrates Byleth’s lips and she's encouraged to slip her arms under the sheets and grip Edelgard’s hips. Her head becomes heavier when Edelgard starts to suck at her bottom lip, tugging it delightfully. _I’m not about to be outdone_ , Byleth thinks to herself with a grin. Byleth’s body gets significantly hotter when she feels Edelgard’s hips jerk upward into the air, and she can't help but quickly hold herself over the emperor and slip a knee between her legs. She rocks against Edelgard hard.  
  
"Nnn! _Hey_ ," Edelgard hisses, grabbing onto Byleth’s back. "How many times have I told you to watch out for your wo--" Edelgard’s mouth drops. Apparently Byleth’s shirt was falling forward in this position leaving her open to Edelgard’s eyes. "Impossible," she states exasperatedly.  
  
"How did they heal so suddenly?" Byleth worries her lip.  
  
"I'll tell you soon. Just not yet." Edelgard’s brow quirks upward.  
  
"I don't understand," Edelgard scoffs. "It's good news, yes? You're holding yourself without any pain, are you not?" Byleth lowers her chest down to Edelgard’s and hugs her with one arm.  
  
"Seriously… you don't want to know right now, El." After a minute of eyeing Byleth rather suspiciously, Edelgard gives up.  
  
"Please don't turn into Hubert thinking you need to hide things from me." Byleth rubs the back of Edelgard’s head and kisses her lips again.  
  
"I promise that won't happen," Byleth assures her, kissing her again. "Now w--" Instead of listening, Edelgard presses her lips to Byleth’s with vigor. _How can I complain?_  
  
Later in the Day:  
  
"Edieeeeee?" Edelgard's eyes shut at the whining voice nagging her from behind. All she wanted to do was try this dress on with Bernedetta's alterations yet every woman she considers herself close to decided to show up. "Can we finally come in now?" Dorothea asks. Looking in the tall mirror one last time, Edelgard sighs and makes her way towards the door. "Oh. My. Goddess! Look at you!!!" Edelgard’s face goes red when not just Dorothea but Petra, and Bernadetta gawk at her.  
  
"Come in quick, if you will. I wish for no one else to see yet." All of them stumble over each other to hurry in and walk around Edelgard, looking at every single detail of the long white dress that has red accents along the high neckline and down the sleeves. Edelgard naturally chose a dress that would cover nearly every inch of her skin, and although Dorothea first argued against that, Edelgard had been so awkward after the fact that Dorothea put two and two together once she remembered the horrors of that underground lab. She never brought it up again. "I'm struggling to decide whether to leave my hair up or down," Edelgard says, looking behind herself at the mirror. Her hair is up now without the horns. Dorothea hums as she stares rather blatantly at Edelgard’s bust.  
  
"...Good size," Dorothea comments under her breath.  
  
"...Please stop that," Petra groans, stiffening up. Dorothea chuckles and then apologetically rubs her significant other's back.  
  
"No worries dear. Yours are--"  
  
"--Here we go again," Bernadetta drones, rubbing her nose. Edelgard has to laugh, turning to face Bernadetta while Dorothea throws compliment after compliment at Petra who’s become redder and redder. "You l-look very pretty in that Edelgard. Suits you w-well, you know?" Then Bernadetta grins awkwardly and plays with a loose piece of her hair. "I'm not sure I could pull something like that off if Ferdi and I ever--ahhhh! Forget I said that! Don't say a word to him! He'll never let me live it down," Bernadetta whines. Edelgard smiles kindly and puts a hand on her hip.  
"Every woman looks their best in such a dress. You will be no different. Though I must ask…" Edelgard hums. "Why him of all people?" Bernadetta snickers at the ground and kicks at it.  
  
"He's really patient with me despite it all. Oh and he talks a lot so I don't have to."  
  
"That he does," Edelgard mumbles.  
  
"Stop grilling her, Edie. Love is love."  
  
"L-l-love?!" Bernadetta's whole body stiffens up.  
  
"I could never imagine being in love with him," Edelgard breathes, looking pained as she imagines kissing turning into some kind of competition.  
  
"You also don't like men… so?" Petra chuckles at Dorothea’s statement and the brunette beams.  
  
"If the Professor was a man, I would still--"  
  
"--Cutieeee!" Dorothea pinches Edelgard’s cheek and gets herself slapped away. "Oh stop playing hard to get. Even when we first met the professor you were like, 'my teacher! My teacher!' everywhere you went." Edelgard embarrassedly fixes her dress. Dorothea’s eyes roll down Edelgard’s dress again and she squeaks. "Ugh, knowing what the professor’s dress looks like makes this even more sweet!"  
  
"So she went with a dress as well?" Edelgard asks, undoing her buns.  
  
"Mhm! She told me she'd have to challenge me to a duel if I said anymore to you though so shhh." Edelgard smiles brightly at the thought of that. It reminds her of the protective side of Byleth she knows all too well. Just a month ago someone (without knowing the two were engaged) asked Byleth to give a letter to Edelgard. Not reading it, Byleth did as she was asked, and when Edelgard sniffed in amusement and told Byleth it was indeed a romantic one, Byleth nearly killed the man with just her words that night, and Edelgard has to bite her tongue even still so as not to giggle over it.  
  
"So good does your hair look down," Petra comments as she leans against the wall. "I feel as though I most often see the Professor goggling--er, _ogling_ you when it is down as well." Edelgard's head tips to the side.  
  
"Does she?"  
  
"What? You have not took--taken notice?" Edelgard shrugs loosely.  
  
"You're just as dense as the Professor," Dorothea snorts. "You know… do you still have your old outfit? The one with the little shorts and--"  
  
"--I do. Somewhere."  
  
"Put it on and go see the Professor." Dorothea winks. "Thank me later."  
  
Thirty Minutes Later:  
  
Edelgard can't believe that she's actually doing something Dorothea suggests to her about romance, yet here she is at the table outside that Byleth always asked her to for tea. This time Edelgard has a gift for the teacher, too. As minutes tick by Edelgard finds herself becoming more skittish, crossing and uncrossing her legs countless times while checking over her shoulder constantly. If someone saw me out of my formal attire they'd most likely have questions. Then Hubert’s stuffy face as he barks at her becomes a vivid vision. _Ugh. I pray that doesn't happen._ When she rubs her head and then glances up again, she sees the teacher sprinting out of the nearest doors, waving to someone behind her. Edelgard stands up, fixing her shorts (attached to the rest of the outfit she wore nearly six years ago now) and bows her head politely. When Byleth finally has her attention on Edelgard she freezes in place and then stumbles over her own foot.  
  
"My teach--Byleth! Are you alright?" Byleth starts sputtering off nonsense as she slowly, like a startled animal, drags herself closer to the table.  
  
"Just… wasn't… expecting you to wear that again," Byleth says, eyes glued to Edelgard’s hips. Byleth has the image of Edelgard from back then still strong in her memory, and she compares it, noticing much more definition in the emperor’s legs and arms. But what makes the teacher really smile is that Edelgard left the gloves completely off, displaying her engagement ring to the world. The stones shimmer in the sunlight, and Byleth’s eyes watch that hand as it nervously reaches up to her hair that's hanging down completely free. I'm going to certainly need her to wear her hair like this more often, Byleth tells herself.  
  
"Do you not like it?" Edelgard asks, biting her lip. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to--Allow me to change." Byleth's heart jumps up in her throat and she throws herself at Edelgard, hugging her tightly and putting her chin atop the snow white hair.  
  
"No! Don't you dare take this from me now," Byleth cries, shaking with excitement. "Oh and… you should refer to me how you used to, my student," Byleth chuckles.  
  
"Are you serious?" Edelgard asks, trying to get a look at her teacher who’s smirking like a big bad wolf. She fights with herself internally-- _This is so unbecoming of me to be carrying on like this_ \--before moving back and putting a hand on her hip. "As you wish, my teacher." Throwing her head back, Byleth snickers and pumps her fist. "To imagine you'd get this excited over something like this… it's quite adorable." Then Edelgard motions towards the table. "If you'd sit down, I have a sweet tea I think you may enjoy."  
  
"Great," Byleth agrees, smiling her thanks. The professor stares at Edelgard’s face as she pours the tea and sets down a plate of fresh carrot cake. Edelgard notices the burning gaze fairly quickly, and the tip of her nose gets slightly redder before she holds a dainty white cup up to her lips.  
  
"Shall we take a sip?"  
  
"Hm? Oh! Right, right," Byleth stammers, sipping it and feeling the heat travel down her throat and chest. "Wow it tastes fantastic."  
  
"Little too sweet for my liking but I still enjoy it," Edelgard says, nodding and looking down into the light colored tea. "That reminds me. I found this for you." Edelgard reaches behind herself and her spine pops as she bends down to retrieve the extra small frilly indigo colored gift bag. Byleth removes the spare sparkly tissue and grins at her fiancee who’s own excitement is being bottled in. When Byleth gets her hands on the velvet black box and pops it open, her heart pounds out of her chest. Blushing, Edelgard explains that, "I felt bad knowing you did not have something to wear that would remind you of our promise to be in each other's lives forever. So while you don't wear gloves and a ring could easily be damaged, I imagined that wearing a chain under your armor would be the safest bet."  
  
"This is amazing," Byleth breathes, staring at the silver and diamonds that line the medium thick chain. When she notices the pendant that has a small "E" in the center, her heart beats that much faster. Edelgard plays with her fingers and watches until Byleth unclips the small clasp and puts it on. It rests perfectly over her clavicle, and she touches it with all of the grace she can muster. “El I really appreciate this. I don’t know how to even say how much I love it.” Edelgard smiles shyly at her cup and nods.  
  
“I’m so glad.” Byleth reaches her hand across the table and interlaces her fingers with the emperor’s. “Have I ever told you that your eyes say more than your words ever have?”  
  
“What are they saying right now?” Byleth asks.  
  
“That you love me. More than anyone,” Edelgard replies, blinking. “I never thought someone would ever look at me that way. ...C-can I tell you something?”  
  
“Of course.” Edelgard laughs afterwards.  
  
“I’m ruining the point of this time we’re having together,” Edelgard chides herself, rubbing her thigh. Byleth just drags her chair, digging up some grass along the way so she’s sitting right next to Edelgard instead of across from her. She supportively puts an arm around Edelgard that the emperor quickly leans into.  
  
“As long as you’re talking, I care not what we talk about, El. But this seems serious and I want to hear anything that’s on your mind.” Edelgard nods stiffly, crossing her ankles.  
  
“A few days ago, when you told me about your nightmares regarding me,” Edelgard explains wearily, “I began to wonder for the first time if… if what I did was right.” Byleth’s eyes widen, and there’s too much in them for Edelgard to handle, so she looks down at her hand before putting it on Byleth’s lap and squeezing. “While I will always believe in the goal, it was the way I did it that now, in hindsight, makes me ill.” Edelgard raspily lets out a breath and Byleth, not caring about being out in the open, drops her chin against Edelgard’s shoulder, even pressing a kiss to her neck. “I mean, I… killed so many, even those that I loved,” Edelgard says almost too quietly to hear. “This may sound as though I blame you, which I do not, but my biggest motivator to keep going was you.” Byleth lifts her chin and shifts uneasily. “You said something similar the other day.”  
  
“I remember,” Byleth says, frowning deeply.  
  
“Does that upset you?”  
  
“It does,” Byleth sighs, holding Edelgard a little tighter around the shoulders now.  
  
“I am sorry, but what I must say is that, up until this morning, I was consumed with one question. That being; what sort of people are we to let ourselves act so terribly for the sake of one another?” She finally meets with Byleth’s eyes that are asking her for the answer. “I have no response I’ve realized. It just reminds me that I’m human. Even if I was treated as a--” She cuts herself off. “You know my past. I never overcame it. But, as terrible as this sounds, knowing that you have experienced just a sliver of that nightmare as well, I feel like I can completely confide in you. Byleth,” she takes her fiancee’s face in her hands. “You understand me like no one else ever has, and that means everything to me.” Edelgard presses a hard kiss to Byleth’s lips and lingers there, only pulling away by a centimeter. “N-Never leave me,” Edelgard whispers, sounding more weak and fragile than Byleth’s ever heard her before. Byleth swallows and wraps her arms around Edelgard’s waist, pulling the younger woman into her lap so she can hug her with all of her might.  
  
“I’m not going anywhere baby.” Edelgard lets out a long breath of relief against the side of Byleth’s face.  
  
“You’ve never called me that before. I like it.” Deciding to make this conversation more lighthearted again, Byleth switches topics.  
  
“You know what I like?” Edelgard slips off of the professor's lap, remembering where they are, and she tips her head to the side, suspecting where this is going. “You. And that outfit. You look so hot,” Byleth chuckles, finally drinking more tea.  
  
“‘Hot,’ hmm?” Byleth nods desperately at that.  
  
“I’m not sure how you’ll take this but I’ll tell you anyway." Byleth grins uncomfortably. "So I used to mast--”  
  
“Your Majesty,” comes the condescending voice that never fails to make Edelgard groan. The two women turn their heads to the left and see the bundle of dark clouds and rain standing with his arms crossed. “I hate to take you away from… whatever this is,” he snorts, “But I--WHAT are you wearing?!” Edelgard holds her head and sighs with all of her might. She knew this was coming.  
  
“Settle down, Hubert. We were just enjoying some tea. What’s the big deal?” Byleth asks, rolling her eyes. Hubert’s face becomes even more sour as he glides his way closer.  
  
“It’s alright,” Edelgard tells Byleth, apologetically patting her knee. “I should return to my work soon.”  
  
“Yeah but soon doesn’t mean now,” Byleth argues, sounding like a teenager who’s on the verge of a fit. Hubert laughs right at her and Byleth can feel her patience waning. Edelgard worriedly tugs on Byleth’s sleeve, trying to take her attention off of Hubert who’s starting to spout off a long list of chores the emperor must complete by the end of the night. It’s even making Edelgard look bored so Byleth forcefully puts Edelgard’s tea in her hands and leans back in her chair. “I get it, Hubert,” Byleth interrupts, looking smug now. “You’re just jealous I’m seeing her while you’re not.” Hubert growls at the sky and dusts off his hands.  
  
“Something so precarious would not--”  
  
“--Then you must be jealous that she’s wearing this outfit just because she knows I like it.”  
  
“Preposterous,” Hubert remarks too defensively. Byleth smirks and crosses her legs.  
  
“What, do you not like this outfit she’s in?” Edelgard’s brows raise, and she’s starting to grow increasingly worried about where this is going. Hubert’s lips quiver as he thinks of what to say. “So you do like it? How much?”  
  
“I didn’t say--”  
  
“Don’t lie to me, or else I’ll challenge you to a real duel tonight.” Hubert shivers and passive aggressively fixes his hair.  
  
“It’s a good outfit,” he mumbles.  
  
“And that leads me to what I was going to say earlier, El.” She faces her beautiful fiancee that tips her cup against her lips. “I certainly used to masturbate to--”  
  
“--GYAH!” Hubert smacks his hands over his ears and Edelgard spits up every bit of her tea all over the table. “H-How co--I-- _A disgrace!_ ” Hubert cries, twitching like a cat who’s hair is standing on end. Byleth just laughs, even though Edelgard is glaring daggers her way.  
“I must go!” He storms off like a bustling tornado and Byleth claps her hands together, celebrating her success.  
  
“I knew that’d freak him out enough to leave.”  
  
"Was it necessary to go that far?!” Edelgard’s face and ears are bright red. There's a little dribble of liquid still on Edelgard’s lip from spitting out all of her tea, so Byleth has to kiss it off, flustering Edelgard even more so.  
  
"Did you want to hear more about it?" The hesitation that slowly turns into curiosity on Edelgard’s face is hilarious. It reminds Byelth of some sort of hammed up play or musical reaction. Byleth holds Edelgard’s hand while her eyes are still stuck on the rest of Edelgard’s body. "Back then I felt awful for doing it but the first time was right after I served you your favorite dish and the smile and sound of your voice was just… perfection." Byleth itches her neck, feeling a little embarrassed now out of all times. "Your voice is one of my favorite things about you. It's so… calming yet authoritative, and let's not forget sexy." Edelgard chuckles and it sends shivers of delight down Byleth’s spine. "Nnn. I cannot wait to hear what you sound like when you're falling apart in my arms," Byleth groans, holding her head up for the sake of not drooling or fainting. Then Edelgard playfully nips HARD on Byleth’s neck and the older woman purrs out her approval. "Yesss."  
  
"Maybe I can indulge you a little," Edelgard says with a grin even though she looks uncertain of her own words. “So,” she clears her throat, deepening her voice. “If you’ll allow me to be shameless for a moment, my teacher?”  
  
“Mmm.” Byleth’s going the extra mile, acting just as she did back then with the neutral look she always had on her face coming back. Edelgard scoots her chair so she’s just out of reach as she lifts her fork and graciously takes a bite out of her cake. She feels oddly satisfied when Byleth’s eyes are obviously focusing on her lips as they come around the utensil.  
  
“Then I feel as though I must tell you I have… indulged in such activities thinking about you, in turn.” Byleth’s mask falters as she imagines every possible scenario behind closed eyelids. “Would you care to hear about it further, Professor?” Byleth nods hard, trying to sip her tea at the same time.  
  
“Tell me everything,” Byleth begs. Edelgard bites her lip, certainly doing it on purpose this time. “Nnnn.”  
  
“It’s quite funny to see you getting so worked up,” Edelgard laughs, “Well if you insist.” She leans closer, beckoning Byleth over with her finger. “Five years ago, when I couldn’t sleep but I chose to stay in bed, I’d think about what you’d say during class or what you’d say when you saw me out and about so late. Thinking about you quickly devolved into me feeling a need between my legs.”  
  
“What about me?” Byleth asks quietly, loving the feeling of Edelgard’s breath against her ear.  
  
“I too enjoy your voice. But it’s everything really. From those shorts, to the lace I’ve always wanted to run my hands over, to even the way other girls or boys would look at you. Worst of all was the archbishop,” Edelgard gruffly notes. Anxiety settles into Byleth’s neck at that one. “Always looking at you with that knowing grin and showering you with worthless praise that came off as disgustingly condescending.” Edelgard’s voice starts raising slightly and Byleth just feels herself getting more and more worried about when to tell everything regarding… THAT whole situation. Edelgard’s fingers graze over Byleth’s chest before reaching up to her collar and tugging her closer so the emperor’s lips are brushed up against the underside of Byleth’s jaw. The professor is swimming in arousal at this point because a possessive Edelgard is… surely something. “I would touch myself thinking about how much I wanted to make you mine.” A hard shiver wracks the teacher’s body. “I ached at the thought of leaving marks down your neck,” Edelgard nips at the skin now, “Just so anyone who dared to look at you would know you belonged to me. I would dare them to ask. And I’d strike them down one by one if they tried to win your affections.”  
  
“D-didn’t know you had a side like that,” Byleth chokes out, trying to keep it together even when Edelgard is now biting down HARD on Byleth’s bare shoulder. “Fuu--nnnh. El! How am I supposed to wait another night now?!” Edelgard breathily chuckles, sucking on Byleth’s skin beneath her ear.  
  
“You don’t like being teased yet your entire existence teases me, my teacher. Although,” Edelgard sings, licking around the shell of Byleth’s ear and tugging her closer. “Right now, I’ll allow you to kiss me as messily as you want.” Byleth jerks away, looking around them.  
  
“Right here? Are you sure?” Edelgard’s eyes are filled to the brim with lust that darkens them and that says it all. So Byleth doesn’t argue, she all but pounces on the emperor, almost knocking them both down into the grass when the chair dangerously teeters on two legs. She laps at every inch of Edelgard moaning open mouth. Edelgard lets loose too, messing up Byleth’s hair with both hands until it’s helplessly tangled around her fingers. It’s so much but not enough all at once, so the teacher desperately grabs at Edelgard’s thighs and stands up just enough to get the upperhand in the battle of their dominance over each other. It’s wild, rough, and more than desperate when they start to tug at each other’s clothes. Byleth only feels like she’s winning when she starts to run her thumb over Edelgard’s covered nipple while simultaneously sucking a mark to the underside of Edelgard’s jaw.  
  
“Mmm. _Nnnnh! Byleth~!_ ” The teacher moans right back, but of course--  
  
“Holyyyyy shit,” comes Dorothea’s voice. Both Edelgard and Byleth’s eyes bulge before they split apart too quickly with their bruised lips and belated breathing. “Yeah. _Yeah_ I think that outfit was totally worth wearing today, Edie.” Giggling like the cat who caught the canary, Dorothea slowly backs away, shaking her head in humor.  
  
….  
  
….  
  
“Let me die now,” Edelgard pleads, holding her burning hot far in both of her hands.  
  
“You can’t die until we have sex.”  
  
“Tch?!”  



	6. The Wedding At Last

  
The Day of the Wedding:  
  
In twenty minutes, Byleth is supposed to be standing at the altar waiting for Edelgard with the music and the smiling and the kissing and the preaching… but no one can find her. Hubert’s the one taking care of Edelgard’s side of things while micromanaging Ferdinand who’s greeting each guest who comes into the cathedral that’s all made up in the emperor’s colors. So that leaves Dorothea and Petra as the ones who are supposed to be making sure Byleth is there on time, and it’s not going quite so well.  
  
“Petra,” Dorothea cries, rubbing at her temples where little strands of hair are sticking out. “Please tell me that everything’s going to be ok and that nothing bad has happened to the Professor.” Petting Dorothea’s back as they walk aimlessly through the monastery searching for the woman, Petra says,  
  
“Everything's going to be ok and nothing bad has happened to the Professor.” Dorothea lets out a relieved sigh and holds Petra’s hand.  
  
“Ok great. We’ve totally got this,” Dorothea chuckles worriedly. “Not like Edelgard will stake us alive if something goes wrong in front of alllll those nobles, right? Right?!” Petra sucks in a breath and Dorothea starts to panic all over again. “I am going to KILL our teacher when I find her! And you’ll have to help!”  
  
“I would not prefer to kill such a nice woman,” Petra says, looking around them. They’ve already walked the full perimeter and made it over by the Goddess Tower. Dorothea’s too busy losing her cool, ranting about everything under the sun. Petra still thinks she’s cute anyhow. “Um. Dorothea?” Looking over the side of the tall banister to her right. She spots Byleth in her wedding dress as she crouches down in front of Jeralt’s gravestone.  
  
“--and what if I don’t even like pink? She never even bothered to ask if I wanted pink flowers or--” Petra nudges Dorothea. “--if I would have preferred white or yellow! I mean yellow’s a happy color and--” Petra just sighs, watching Byleth who’s clearly having a private moment with her father.  
  
Byleth’s been standing in front of Jeralt’s grave for maybe ten minutes, yet not a word has left her mouth. Byleth’s not used to emotion let alone nervousness of this whole day. She blames her newly beating heart that won’t stop pounding the closer the time ticks down to the very moment Edelgard is sworn to be hers forever. There’s no reason really, since she knows this is what they both want more than anything. She looks down at her dress with it’s black corset that has just enough of a cut to show off her cleavage while white lace makes up the frilly skirt. She looks at her arms, completely missing the armor that usually coats them, and she feels oddly naked as a chill blows by. The dress isn’t very traditional, but when Byleth asked Edelgard if something out of the norm was acceptable for such a high class wedding, Edelgard just hugged her and said, “Nothing about us is ‘typical.’ Let’s keep it that way, my love.” Even with that encouragement, Byleth worried she’d somehow make a fool of herself in front of everyone (not that she cared for her own pride) and it would reflect poorly on Edelgard who’s constantly under scrutiny as it is. Byleth lets out a long shaky breath as she looks at the engravement that says her father’s name.  
  
“Wish you were here to tell me I’m being an idiot.” There’s this weird feeling in her chest, as though some sort of hole is forming there, but she can’t figure out why. _I think I just miss you, Dad_. Showing weakness for the first time in a long time, Byleth wipes away a tear that shed without her consent. _I’m sure you would have been a nightmare to deal with today, constantly trying to embarrass me just to get no reaction and then laugh at that. Tch, El would have totally lost her temper with you if you tried pulling that stunt like you did back in that one town with the twenty-two beers you drank. Who even WANTS to drink that much? You even threw up on my shoes that night_. Byleth chuckles aloud, rubbing the back of her neck where hair is usually resting and then remembering that Dorothea put it up in an elegant Bridgid inspired bun that looks too nice for Byleth in her own eyes. Byleth puts a hand against the stone, and she’s probably just imagining things, but it feels like there’s some sort of warmth coming off of the stone even though it’s fairly chilly out. Images of her father who only ever seemed to laugh when he was around her, cloud her vision before her mind drifts to the amazing woman she’s about to marry in a matter of minutes.  
  
“Did you like her, Dad?” She waits for a response that will never come. “I love her. More than anything.” Dead silent seconds go by and she squeezes her fingers together around the stone. “Why’d you have to die so soon?” No response. “I could have used your teasing right now, Dad. Why don’t--why can’t you say something?”  
  
….  
  
There will never be a response.  
  
Byleth’s eyes water again, but she sighs frustratedly and tilts her head back. Her breath hitches when a hand rests on her shoulder.  
  
“Hey,” Dorothea greets, almost whispering. Byleth relaxes again. “I’m sorry to interrupt you, but you have to be up on that altar in less than five minutes.” Another hand firmly touches Byleth’s other shoulder. It’s Petra.  
  
“I’ll be there in a minute,” Byleth tells her, letting go of the grave. Dorothea opens her mouth to remind the professor of the time, but Petra puts a finger over her lips. Regretfully, Dorothea crosses her arms to keep from dragging the teacher away, and urges Petra to retreat with her back to the cathedral. Bending down slightly, Byleth presses her forehead against the stone and smiles faintly. This is something her father used to do with her when she was obviously upset. He’d always sit her on his lap, smile at her, and then put his forehead up against her’s. “...I’m going to go now. If I don’t make it to my own wedding, my wife will probably blow a blood vessel.” She doesn’t laugh like she wants to, instead wearing a mask of indifference that she slips into like a glass shoe. “El would have liked you too I think.” With that, she leaves, not wanting to say goodbye… because their goodbye already came and went, now didn’t it?  
  
The next few minutes go by agonizingly slow while also going by all too quickly. As she stands there up at the altar, waiting for Edelgard to come walking down the aisle with Hubert by her side, she listens to the music that distracts everyone but herself. She wonders what it would have been like if Jeralt were here, standing beside her before he’d have to sit down somewhere in the front row by all of her closest friends who are smiling at her right now. There’s actually a spot open right next to where Hubert will be sitting, closest to the aisle. When she blinks, it’s almost as though Jeralt really is there, beaming at her like all the others in his most formal armor as he gives her a thumbs up. Her eyes widen before she blinks again, and he’s gone. She has to swallow to keep herself calm, yet it slowly builds up and chips away at her heart the longer she stands up here.  
  
Then the music starts playing more theatrically, and the huge doors open signifying that it’s finally time. Any of the sadness that wrapped around Byleth’s heart is cut away with a searing hot sword, because the first look she gets at Edelgard who’s ACTUALLY smiling in front of all of these people with her gorgeously fitted dress that hugs all the right places turns Byleth’s world upside down. She never knew she needed to see Edelgard in something so pure looking, but this just proved it. And when Edelgard is finally up on the stage with her, beaming up at Byleth like a beacon of undying sunlight, Byleth finds she couldn’t speak even if a blade was at her throat.  
  
“Beautiful,” Edelgard says to her, glancing her way down Byleth’s dress.  
  
“El, you’re so… I have nothing. I want to say everything but I have nothing,” Byleth explains in awe. Edelgard just holds her smile, and Byleth doesn’t even listen to what the priest says until the magic words that allow Byleth to take the wedding band laid out on a crimson pillow Hubert is holding out between them with an honest smile on his lips. It’s almost eerie, Byleth thinks to herself with amusement. She takes the ring, slipping it on to Edelgard’s finger that’s bare to the world right now, and then Edelgard does the same to Byleth. The two of them already agreed that wedding vows will be skipped, because anything they want to say to each other should and will forever stay between just them. And Goddess do I have so much to say to her tonight once I make her completely mine. After that the priest gives her the formal name, Empress Byleth von Hresvelg-Eisner, the words Byleth’s yearned for for weeks now. Next comes the part where she must kneel before Edelgard who spouts off a bunch of important sounding sentences before taking a simple golden crown only encrusted with one crimson topaz like Edelgard has, and sets it on her head. She's officially an empress. It’s unreal. And unimportant really, because now the priest says,  
  
“You may now kiss the bride.” Byleth does so earnestly.  
  
During the Reception:  
  
Everyone’s eyes were drawn to Edelgard and Byleth long after their first dance. Yet to the two of them, it felt like no one else even existed. So lost they were in each other’s eyes that even if someone tried to talk to them, they could only hold their attention on that other person for a minute at most.  
  
“Perhaps I’m being incredibly unprofessional,” Edelgard says with her arms wrapped around Byleth’s neck as they slowly dance yet again. “Our lack of awareness to the nobles around us will surely come back to bite us.” Byleth grins and peeks over Edelgard’s shoulder, noticing that Ferdinand and Hubert are talking up a storm with some of the higher ranking officials.  
  
“I think we can consider tonight as a good break. Your pet--I mean--Hubert,” Byleth laughs. “Will ensure that ‘Lady Edelgard’ will have no slander to her name.” Edelgard shakes her head smiling.  
  
“He is no such pet,” Edelgard argues, hugging Byleth closer until her chin can rest on the empress’s bare shoulder. Edelgard surely has more to say, not just about her lacking professionalism, but about Byleth. “You look extraordinary in such attire, my love. I could grow used to it.” Byleth’s eyes glance down at Edelgard from what she can see so close up.  
  
“I enjoy the red in your dress,” Byleth comments as well. “I have been wearing more red for the sake of looking closer to you.”  
  
“I’ve noticed,” Edelgard hums, pulling back to kiss Byleth. It felt nice to be able to do so in front of so many people with such freedom. “The color suits you, my empress.” Byleth chuckles awkwardly at that. “Hmm?”  
  
“I just… still have doubt that I’ll be worth anything to you when it comes to that title.” Edelgard sternly shakes her head.  
  
“If I was not… in the picture,” Edelgard starts raspily. “I am sure that such a hero as yourself would be thrown into a position of power much like mine. Perhaps you would have been archbishop even.” Byleth’s hands tighten on Edelgard’s waist and she pulls her too close for them to even dance.  
  
“Any picture that doesn’t have you in it, is one I’ll never pay attention to.” Perhaps words so tacky shouldn’t make Edelgard melt like she is. Byleth’s lips press against the side of the emperor’s warm face and just rest there for a long while. In the distance, Hubert watches them with a fist tucked under his chin and he leans against a tall white glittering column. There’s a bittersweet look on his face that screams out to Dorothea who’s grown to understand him and his feelings towards Edelgard quite well. Gently handing Petra her drink, she excuses herself to stand by his side. He doesn’t notice her at first, only looking at her when she playfully nudges him with her shoulder.  
  
“...Hello,” he coldy greets, tearing his eyes away from Edelgard now.  
  
“Hubie,” Dorothea beckons sympathetically. “Are you doing alright?” Hubert’s eyes bounce back to Edelgard and Byleth who are properly dancing now with the biggest silliest smiles he’s ever seen on either of their faces. Still, he can’t help but sigh and cross his arms. “...I understand. You don’t even have to say it.”  
  
“I suppose,” he gruffly says, wrinkling his lip in distaste. “Although, I have never seen Her Majesty look quite like that.” His eyes focus on her purple ones that are sparkling like the glass of the chandeliers hanging overhead. In his mind, he speaks of how beautiful she is in this moment, but he would never dare utter such a useless thought aloud. He nearly winces at the soft touch of Dorothea putting an arm around his back. “....”  
  
“One day it won’t hurt as much,” Dorothea promises him. Usually he would shrug her off and slash through her with his words for making such an assumption, but he finds his mouth to be too dry and tight to say anymore. _I hope you’re right_ , he thinks sadly.  
  
“Hey! Teach!” Byleth’s eyes widen as she searches through the sea of people to look for the face that belongs to that familiar voice. Once she sees a flash of tan skin and yellow clothing her heart spasms. She looks at Edelgard in disbelief before abandoning Edelgard where she stands in favor of rushing forward. When the two best friends cause enough of a commotion for the crowd to disperse, Claude and Byleth just about fling themselves into a brutal hug. “ _Teach_ ,” he sings, smiling with a smile that finally meets his eyes. Byleth and him part after nearly a minute of hugging, and everyone nearby tries to hide their blatant staring when the emperor walks towards the two. Claude stiffens up a bit, using Byleth as his shield.  
  
“At ease,” Edelgard chuckles, putting a hand on her hip. Hey at least she looks a lot less threatening in a wedding dress, Claude thinks with a grin.  
  
“El did you invite him?” Byleth turns to Claude right after she asks. “I had no idea you were coming.”  
  
“That’s because I did not,” Edelgard confirms, looking at Claude wearily. “No one did.” Byleth just raises a brow at that.  
  
“I would have if I knew where you were hiding out, Claude.” The man brushes his fingers through his hair and shrugs.  
  
“A little birdie told me it was tonight. I couldn’t leave my bestest friend in the whole world without ME to dance with on her wedding night after all.” The way his smile always looks so flirty never sits well with Edelgard who’s possessively reaching for Byleth’s hand. Claude just ducks his head and groans. “Aw come on Edelgard! I thought once the Professor spared me you’d lighten up.” Then Claude leans forward, whispering into Byleth’s ear. “Maybe once she gets laid tonight she won’t be so uptight, huh?” Byleth covers her mouth so as to hide her grin, but this means the death of both of them, because Edelgard most certainly heard that.  
  
“EXCUSE ME?!” Her outburst gains the attention of the other guests all over again and both Byleth and Claude have to hold their hands up in defense. “You let him speak of me in such a way, Byleth? I refuse to be looked down upon by so--”  
  
“--Sheesh!” Claude yelps, rubbing the back of his head before mocking Edelgard by holding up a hand and mimicking her jaw flapping.  
  
“Claude _why?_ ” Byleth sighs, holding the bridge of her nose. He just shrugs with a happy-go-lucky smile as Edelgard starts going off, only stopping after all of her nicest and least vulgar insults are flung his way. Meanwhile the night passes, and people come and go until only a few nobles and the whole of the Black Eagle Strikeforce stick around, chatting animatedly until the clock’s strike of midnight rings throughout the monastery. Sadly does the group of them look at each other, realizing that the night should come to an end now. Lindhart, holding a glass up to the rest of the group that’s slowly formed a circle of sorts, decides to make a toast.  
  
“To the emperor and empress who are the heroes of our time,” he announces softly. “Let you live together eternally in love, and prosper for all of your worth.” Byleth and the rest of them find themselves surprised by his words. He frowns, mumbling, “What? I can say nice things too.” Sylvain laughs at that, holding his own glass up.  
  
“To the Professor, who I will always be sort of jealous of.” Next to him, Petra clicks her tongue.  
  
“That is nothing to be toasting for,” she chides.  
  
“He tried,” Dorothea sighs, giving him the side eye. “...And failed.”  
  
“What’s new?” Claude asks, hitting his elbow against Byleth’s.  
  
“Well you see,” Ferdinand begins, but Bernadetta gently touches his arm and puts her finger over her lips.  
  
“I’m afraid that if you s-start talking… this toast may never end,” she says, causing Ferdinand to pout and put a hand on his hip in defiance. Edelgard just laughs at him, and he shakes his fist at her before Caspar whacks his back.  
  
“Now now!” Caspar barks, holding a glass of water up. “If you get too upset you won’t want to grace us with your favorite words.”  
  
“What words?’ Ferdinand asks, looking genuinely confused. Caspar shoots him back the same look.  
  
“...Who are you?” Then Ferdinand takes a deep breath and smiles his self-assured smile before loudly declaring,  
  
“I am Ferdinand Von Aegir!” Everyone sighs and Ferninand deflates before Bernadetta pets his head. “I see you appreciate me much like I appreciate myself!” Bernadetta just closes her eyes and groans at that.  
  
“Such foolishness,” Hubert sighs, not bothering to hold a glass. He stands before both Edelgard and Byleth and bows deeply before coming up with a small grin. “Believe it when I say that I and the rest of these incompetent monkeys surrounding the three of us tell you that--”  
  
“--We totally love you guys!” Dorothea shouts over him. Hubert grits his teeth and opens his mouth before he’s interrupted again.  
  
“Cut to the chase!” Claude excitedly shouts and puts a hand on Byleth’s shoulder and looks her straight in the face with the most honest expression he can muster. “I’m just glad you found someone… even if she’s a little ehhh in my opinion.” Edelgard’s head tips to the side in annoyance before Claude reaches over Byleth and pokes the emperor’s shoulder which causes a burning flame to light up Hubert’s eyes. “Nah but really,” Claude restarts. “I’ve never seen you happier than when you’re with her. And that means all’s right in the world tonight.” Everyone but Byleth and Claude decide to shout “cheers” and take sips of their glasses while the two close friends just smile at each other, nodding their heads. “I’ll always be grateful that you saved my life,” Claude tells her as Edelgard says her goodbyes to the others somewhere else. His lip trembles before he can stop it, and Byleth softens up, reaching out to rub his back. Under the moonlight near the classrooms, do they stand, enjoying the stars that litter the sky with more vibrancy than usual. Byleth’s heels are sinking into the grass but she doesn’t care, she’s never felt quite so content. Then a long streak of light that pops across the sky makes her jaw drop.  
  
“A shooting star?”  
  
“Quick!” Claude shouts, swinging his fist up as if he could catch it. “Make a wish, teach!” Byleth puts a finger to her chin before tightening her fists.  
  
“Then I wish for Edelgard to be happy…” she lowers her voice. “And for her pain to be alleviated quicker. I just wish for her to heal her own heart.” Claude looks over at her with lips slightly parted. The look on Byleth’s face when she said that pulls at something deep inside of his stomach, but he just doesn’t have the words to describe it even when it’s burning him up. Then Byleth points at the sky again. “Another one. Your turn, Claude.” He turns his attention up towards the endlessly blue sky and burns the star into his memory before squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
“I wish to find some place I belong. Someplace only I could fit.” The sadness he always hides is clear as day. With anyone else, he would probably play it off and make a joke now, but feeling Byleth’s warmth right beside him, he knows he can open his eyes again and accept the truth.  
“Why don’t you stay here? At Garegg Mach. And then follow us to the Adrestian empire’s palace?” Claude weakly shakes his head and crosses his arms.  
  
“I don’t mean to offend, teach. But following Edelgard will no doubt lead to more fighting somewhere down the road, and I just can’t stomach the thought.” Byleth drops her head. She can’t promise him that’s untrue knowing those who slither in the dark will no doubt rear their ugly heads soon. “Look at us… being all gloomy on your big day.” Tipping the professor’s head up by her chin, he smiles for her. A real one. “This is your wedding night after all…. You know what that means,” he implies with a nasty smirk. Byleth shushes him and slaps his hand away.  
  
“...I’ll see you around?” Byleth asks this knowing that his answer won’t be definite or even true. It stings a little. She realizes she’s mostly asking just to hear his voice for the last time in who knows how long. Claude, steeling his face, just shakes his head yes. “Goodbye for now,” she says, waving to him. Hugs are always too final. Too sad. So she begins to walk off towards where she knows Edelgard is no doubt waiting, feeling that melancholy feeling she always gets when in his company. Claude watches her go without a smile on his face as he hugs himself, putting all of his weight on one foot.  
  
“I’ll be back, Byleth.” She couldn’t hear him.  
  
Outside of Edelgard and Byleth’s Bedroom:  
  
Parting ways with her best friend surely hurt, but the closer she got to her room, the quicker her heart beat as her thoughts drifted toward ones of passionate embraces and long kisses that will no doubt last until the sun comes up. Tired isn't a concept that exists for her tonight, and she plans on keeping it that way. Taking the final loud step up to the third floor, she lifts her chin and gasps loudly when she sees her father staring down at her. Her mind stops working, and she truly believes he’s there, looking just as he did the day he died like no time passed at all before she calmed down.  
  
 _Sorry Dad. But I know this isn’t real_ , she thinks to herself.  
  
“Just pretend for once, kid. Geez, you never did have much in the way of an imagination.” At that Byleth blankly looks on. “Hey! Why are you getting all mad? You know I’m right.” Byleth’s hands drop to her sides loudly and she lets out a breath.  
  
 _Fine. Let’s pretend for a while then_. She straightens up her back before coming closer to him. So badly does she want to just lift her hand and touch him, but it would ruin this moment, because she’d feel nothing but air, and that would hurt just as much as the day she lost him.  
  
“I always knew you had a thing for the princess,” Jeralt admits, scratching at his sideburns. “You’d always get so upset when we’d walk around the monastery and we’d overhear people gossiping about her. Those were some of the first times I ever saw you get angry, you know?” Byleth can remember it well. “When I gave you that ring she’s wearing now, I saw something in you, too.” He clears his throat, shifting his weight between his feet. “I sorta wish you’d just told me then that you were in love with her.” Such a bittersweet feeling washes over Byleth and pulls her under the water to drown.  
  
 _I’m… sorry, Dad_. She can tell her eyes are watering too. Jeralt makes a noise of disapproval.  
  
“There’s nothing to be sad about, kid.” He stops himself from touching her this time, and Byleth feels a tear slip down her cheek before she wipes it away with her thumb. “Listen to me. I will always be with you, my daughter. No matter _where_ you are. You’ll need one faithful knight to protect you and your wife, won’t you?” Byleth looks up at him, putting a hand over her beating heart.  
  
 _I’ll forever be grateful_. With one last smile, he disappears, leaving her to look at the bedroom door that has her future waiting behind it. She wipes away any stray tears and sucks in one gigantic breath of air that smells like vanilla and honey and all things Edelgard. _Time for me to live my life for me now_. She brings her knuckles up to the wood and knocks.  
  
“My love?” Byleth smiles before she says yes. “Good,” Edelgard breathes, “Come in.” When Byleth pushes her way inside, she pauses upon seeing the beauty gracing her unworthy eyes. Edelgard is nervously sitting on the edge of the bed with her skirt bunched around her and her heels kicked off nearby. There seems to be a permanent flush on Edelgard’s cheeks and nose that stands out against her pale hair that’s gotten slightly messy throughout the night of dancing as it hangs over her shoulders unevenly. The emperor licks her drying lips and points her nose towards the still opened door. Byleth quickly shuts it, forgetting herself before coming closer to Edelgard who abruptly stands up. “M-may I help you undress first?” Byleth nods, and after a few minutes of cautiously tugging and untying the corset and getting it off of Byleth’s body while preserving the dress, Byleth is standing before Edelgard in just her slip. From the bed, Edelgard watches nervously yet again as Byleth hangs her dress on a nude mannequin.  
  
 _She’s going to see every single scar I have_ , Edelgard worries, picking at the skin by her nail. _What if she finds such a thing repulsive, or she has some sort of panic attack again? Is it right for me to force her to make love when it could fling her sanity out of whack?_ The emperor jumps when Byleth sits down beside her on the bed.  
  
“El, are you doing ok?” Byleth looks right through her wife then, and it causes the younger woman to clench her teeth.  
  
“Und-dress me. Slowly, please.” Byleth looks uneasy, so Edelgard repeats herself more strictly this time. Taking Edelgard by the hand, Byleth pulls her off the bed and spins her around. It irks Edelgard that this is of course facing the long mirror now. She slams her eyes shut the second Byleth undoes the first hook and tie, and then opens them when she feels strong arms wrap around her. Byleth talks to her while watching her face in the mirror.  
  
“Do you want this tonight?” Edelgard nods. “Are you scared?” Edelgard nods again, unable to keep eye contact. “El,” she breathes against the emperor’s ear. “I can wait. I can wait forever if you need me to.” Edelgard frustratedly runs her fingers through her hair and yells out of pure aggravation.  
  
“I don’t want to stop!” she shouts. “I need your body, I need your heart against mine, and I need to feel your hands touch me but I just can’t stop worrying about--” She looks at her own eyes in the mirror and just groans painfully, almost straining her vocal cords.  
  
“Is it the scars?” Edelgard nods slowly, and she’s being hugged tight again. “I don’t care about those at all. I have my own.” It’s true.  
  
“But what if you or I start to have visions of something awful while we--I just--I want to love you without the worry of the outside world. I want to get lost in you,” Edelgard chokes out, feeling pathetic now. Byleth pulls away and turns Edelgard to face her. She grabs Edelgard’s hands and puts them up to her cheeks.  
  
“Just hold on to me, and we’ll get through this.” It sounds like a promise in Edelgard’s ears. All of those times that Byleth saved her, whether in the heat of a battle, or in the middle of the night during an offhand conversation, those moments flash through Edelgard’s mind. Her breathing slows, and she reaches towards the back of Byleth’s head to let down her hair. “Should I begin?”  
  
“Yes.” Quickly does Byleth undo the corset, not wanting to prolong the discomfort for her wife even though using a mirror and doing it all backwards is one hell of a time. When the corset falls forward, Edelgard lets go of the professor so she can pull off the sleeves, and Byleth turns her head, not wanting to look while she helps hold up the skirt for Edelgard to step out of.  
  
“I’ll put this on the mannequin. Just get under the covers for now, alright?” Edelgard bites the inside of her cheek and nods. It takes Byleth less time on this dress, and cautiously does she join Edelgard in the bed and under the covers. She still hasn’t fully looked at Edelgard, even if she’s in a slip as well. “Should I blow the candles out?” Edelgard immediately shakes her head.  
  
“I dislike the dark,” the emperor reminds her, clutching at the sheets now.  
  
“Ok. I understand,” Byleth says, easing Edelgard’s hand into hers. “Is it ok if I take this off?” She picks at her own final piece of clothing, and Edelgard’s eyes focus on the empress's again as she nods. Byleth pulls it off, completely nude except for the blankets that cover just below her navel and down. Edelgard sucks in a shaky breath as her eyes roam over Byleth’s body. The scars from last week haunt Edelgard’s soul before her hand betrays her and goes straight for Byleth’s breast. The empress chuckles quietly, making the emperor frown slightly. “I know, I know,” Byleth says softly. “They’re big.” Joking at a time like this, Edelgard huffs in thought.  
  
“Full of yourself but not incorrect.” They both grin this time. While Edelgard is busy focusing on running her hands over Byleth, the empress catches glimpses of the scars along Edelgard’s arms and shoulders. One especially brutal one peeks at the top of where the fabric is covering Edelgard’s breasts, and Byleth controls her facial expressions. Instead of asking verbally, Byleth scoots a little closer to her wife and reaches under the covers to trace her nails over the skin. Twitching slightly, Edelgard wraps her arms around Byleth’s shoulders, tucking her face into blue hair. Taking time to hug Edelgard, Byleth mentally prepares herself.  
  
“Are you ready to take it off?” Edelgard nods. “Say it out loud, El.”  
  
“I-I a-am.” Edelgard loudly clears her throat. _I hate that I am being so… so immature. But Byleth would kill me if I--_ Her thoughts are cut short because Byleth is quickly lifting her up slightly and pulling the slip right over her head. The second it’s off Byleth presses Edelgard onto her back and slips between her legs, holding herself up over Edelgard.  
  
“Too much?”  
  
“No,” Edelgard breathes, grabbing at Byleth’s sides. “No I’m ok.”  
  
“Alright.” Pressing her lips to Edelgard’s at last, Byleth hums and runs one hand over Edelgard’s chest… then her arms, then her waist, and then up to her breast that she kneads. Edelgard whines when Byleth’s knee slips higher up between her legs and firmly presses against her core. Byleth’s almost amazed that despite Edelgard’s obvious anxiousness over this all, she’s still wet enough to both feel and hear as it clicks against her knee. Byleth’s head starts to get heavy and fall forward because this feels so real now. “You’re perfect,” Byleth breathes without even thinking. It just drops off of her lips like a prayer, and Edelgard’s hands running down Byleth’s back freeze. “Don’t. I mean what I’m saying, El.” Byleth looks down at Edelgard before kissing her hard on the mouth. “I don’t care about the scars, or the baggage, or anything, El. I just care about right now. You look, feel, taste, smell, sound, absolutely perfect to me.” Edelgard has no choice but to accept it, and so she spreads her thighs slightly so Byleth can take the hint and press her hips into hers. There’s not really a reason for it to send such a thrill through both of them but it does. Byleth’s sure to get up on her hands and more forcefully rub her mound against Edelgard’s clitoris, successfully spreading Edelgard’s arousal over both of their skins.  
  
“Feels so good,” Edelgard rasps already, wrapping her legs around the older woman’s waist to pull her down again. While Byleth’s head drops down into Edelgard’s chest, the emperor’s head falls back and her neck is exposed to the warm air that’s radiating off of their bodies. So soon do they already feel an unbearable amount of pressure between their thighs and it twists their stomachs and pulsates throughout their bodies with its own heartbeat. After a few more slow jerks, Byleth is sure to thrust herself especially hard into Edelgard to hear her cry out. It works, and her jaw drops in awe at the sound of Edelgard’s voice cracking.  
  
“Dammit,” Byleth groans, doing it again and getting an even louder reaction. She removes herself from between Edelgard’s thighs and then sits up against the headboard. “Sit between my legs. I have an idea.” Edelgard, looking rather hot and bothered but no less embarrassed, does as she’s told, pressing her back to her wife’s chest. That’s when Byleth notices that there are countless surgical scars up and down Edelard’s legs, and she has to bite back her anger over it. “How do you like to be touched?” It takes a bit for Edelgard to even register what she’s being asked, and she holds onto Byleth’s thighs that are bracketing her own.  
  
“I usually… um. Just go inside myself.” While that imagery makes Byleth want to drool, she has to ask if,  
  
“Is it ok if I rub you there, too?” Edelgard shyly runs her hand over her own chest as she nods. Byleth doesn’t waste any time. She puts her hand between Edelgard’s thighs and presses her middle finger against her clitoris, and they both bark out moans.  
  
“Why are you making noises when I’m the one who’s… arghh!” Byleth rubs her finger up and down, occasionally dipping lower near Edelgard’s actual entrance to gather up more arousal before circling the bundle of nerves that has Edelgard making all sorts of beautiful sounds.  
  
“I’m getting off on just hearing you, El,” she whispers hotly in Edelgard’s ear, nipping at the lobe. “Touching you just makes this even better, baby.” Edelgard’s head falls back against Byleth’s shoulder and they look at each other with half-lidded eyes.  
  
“Calling me… that right now… isn’t--Ah! F-fair.” Byleth smirks, starting to really lose herself to this entire situation.  
  
“You know what’s not fair?” Byleth teases Edelgard’s opening by pressing in the tip of her finger. Edelgard nearly squirms out of her hold so Byleth holds her tighter with one buff arm. “You being this soft and this gorgeous.” Feeling wild now, Byleth roughly sucks a mark against the side of Edelgard’s neck that will definitely be sticking around for a few days. Then Byleth fully presses her finger inside, and the long disbelieving and broken moan that comes out of Edelgard’s throat will forever be in her memories. “Unnnngh. El, you sound so fucking _gooood_ ,” Byleth cries, biting at the shorter woman’s shoulder.  
  
"I never thought you would swear like that," Edelgard says, almost unable to stop her hips from moving into Byleth’s hand now. Byleth presses another finger in. "Shit!" Byleth chuckles and slowly pushes in then out.  
  
"Who's swearing now?" Edelgard huffs at Byleth’s jest and digs her nails into Byleth’s thigh in warning. "Alright alright!" Byleth retaliates by slamming into her with her fingers just once.  
  
"Ungh! _More_ , please." Byleth nods, closing her eyes as she bites down on her tongue. It hurts her forearm to do this but she's not about to let one complaint slip. She's also grateful Edelgard’s so focused on the feeling that she isn't acting nervous or awkward anymore, instead arching her back for different things. “Can you…?” She doesn’t get the next part out, instead physically guiding Byleth's free hand to her breast. Why does it make Byleth so giddy, she has no idea. After another couple of minutes, Byleth feels her forearm muscles being tensed and stretched to the point of agony, but she refuses to stop, now pushing even harder and making sure to hit her palm against Edelgard’s clitoris when she can as well. She’s never seen Edelgard look this pent up as she bites on her lip and scratches at Byleth’s skin while groaning and moaning all the way home to Byleth’s all too pleased ear drums. The empress can’t help but press repeated kisses to Edelgard’s cheek, neck, corner of her mouth, and shoulder, all in that order again and again. The loud clicking noises her fingers make when they pull in and out of Edelgard is just another achievement in Byleth’s mind too. Never has she felt more proud honestly, because this is Edelgard who’s in her arms, spasming and clamping down on her fingers. Edelgard. The one person who looked Fodlan in the face and told it she’d changed it with her own willpower. Edelgard… totally coming apart in the safety of Byleth’s arms. The sentiment causes Byleth to slow down for a second, wanting this to go on forever now. They’d only ever have one first time after all.  
  
“How close are you?” Byleth asks her.  
  
“Very close,” Edelgard pants, interlacing her fingers over the top of Byleth’s on her chest. In a way it’s like they’re both holding Edelgard’s heart and it’s sweeter than Edelgard’s favorite sorbet ice cream. Noticing the lack of aggression that Byleth was using seconds prior, Edelgard lifts her head and turns slightly. Her brows are still tensing and then untensing since Byleth hasn’t stopped moving, and it’s a joy to see the effect each minor movement causes the emperor. “Is something wrong? The way you’re looking at me is… I can’t describe it.” Byleth tries to blink it away to no avail.  
  
“I just… love you so much, El.” She curls her fingers against the hard piece of muscle inside of Edelgard that causes her toes to curl. “My wife,” Byleth breathes in disbelief. “What an honor.” Edelgard whines and lifts her hips to then drop deeper on Byleth’s fingers, and Byleth starts to pick up the pace again. Moaning out Byleth’s name on repeat, Edelgard’s throat becomes horse and her voice gets raspy and raspier to Byleth’s delight. She tries to change up her rhythm, not going in fast then out slow anymore, but instead, keeping it fast the whole time.  
  
“BYLETH!” Edelgard shouts, almost worrying Byleth before she roughly grabs the empress’s wrist and starts moving it faster. The absolute neediness in those purple eyes is astonishing, and Byleth is watching with her tongue caught between her teeth as Edelgard’s entire body twitches. “Sosososo close,” Edelagrd cries, bringing Byleth’s free hand up to her face to bite down HARD on the muscles that move the thumb.  
  
“Nghhh.” Byleth swallows jaggedly and kisses Edelgard’s shoulder, starring as her wife tries to muffle her moans with the empress’s hand again. Not once before has Byleth’s eyes almost rolled into the back of her head like they are now. “Orgasm,” Byleth orders. “I wanna hear you, too.” Edelgard gives her one last heady look before wrapping both hands around Byleth’s and turning her head so her mouth is pressed against Byleth’s jaw. Byleth tries her hardest to keep up the brutally fast pace she’s got going now, and then Edelgard squeaks before a guttural moan tears out of her throat and slaps against Byleth’s face. “Unnngh, Edelgard….”  
  
“I-MMmgggh!-- _Byleth~_. I--gggghmmm!” Feeling Edelgard go from recklessly jerking to becoming completely still is just… just so much. Byleth pulls her fingers out and inspects them, starting at an insane amount of arousal coating her palm and fingers. Before she can wipe it off however, Edelgard, previously limp in her arms, snatches her hand and stares right into Byleth’s eyes as her long tongue licks from Byleth’s wrist up to the tip of her middle finger before she takes each finger in her mouth one by one. Byleth’s jaw literally drops to the floor, and her eyes are about as wide as the plates that Edelgard puts in her hair that connect to the horns. “No way are we done yet,” Edelgard raspily explains, looking like an animal that’s about to pounce.  
  
“....”  
  
“Oh? Looks like I can still surprise you, my love.” Byleth doesn’t even notice that she’s slowly being laid back by just one finger pressing against her sternum until Edelgard is settled on her waist, rubbing the mess between her legs all over Byleth’s solid abdomen. Byleth just smiles and blinks, mind completely blank at this point. “Now be a good girl for me, will you?”  
  
It was a long night of testing which of them can last longer, and which of them is truly more dominant. This will certainly be a game Byleth is willing to play every night if her emperor sees it so.  



	7. Wrong Decision

  
Waking up never felt better when Byleth felt the warmth of the blankets on her chilled naked skin in contrast to the heat of Edelgard’s body pressed right against her’s. Comfortable is only one way to put it. Even though she’s been laying fully awake for nearly a half hour, Byleth just refuses to open her eyes, not wanting maybe the best night of her life to truly end even though the sun is already high in the sky and casting a warm glow throughout the room.  
  
“Nn, nnn.” Byleth opens one eye at that and glances down at the top of Edelgard’s head, checking on her. _She must be stirring. ...Now that I think about it she didn’t have any nightmares last night. That’s the first time I haven’t noticed her have any_. Byleth smiles up at the canopy hanging over the bed like a lovesick fool. She finds herself running her fingers up and down Edelgard’s arm that’s wrapped around Byleth’s stomach. There are bumps and grooves all over her body that Byleth takes note of, wanting to remember each one, hoping one day Edelgard will allow her to kiss every inch of her skin so she can thoroughly worship the emperor's body as she so deserves. The sound of a throat being cleared causes Byleth to look down at Edelgard, just to find her completely knocked out still. Raising a brow, Byleth drops her head down again. _Guess I’m hearing things_.  
  
“No, sweet child. It’s me you’re hearing.” Byleth jerks up into a sitting position, knocking Edelgard off of her chest without thinking. Scrambling to pull the comforter up higher for Edelgard’s sake, Byleth blinks back and forth between her groggy wife and Rhea. RHEA. Who’s standing at the bottom of the bed with a hand on her hip and a royally pissed off look on her face.  
  
“What are you doing here?!” Byleth whispers aggravatedly. That just causes the ex-archbishop to click her tongue and shake her head boredly.  
  
“You really chose to do such things in my bed…? Tactless,” Rhea coughs.  
  
“What does it matter? You’re dea--”  
  
“--Byleth?” Edelgard sits up, using Byleth’s shoulder to stay upright as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes. It’s obvious Edelgard can’t see Rhea, so that checks off the possibility that Rhea is truly alive still. She must be like how Sothis was. “My love?” Edelgard’s eyes aren’t glazed over any longer, and she worriedly looks between Byleth and the random spot at the bottom of the bed Byleth keeps bouncing back to.  
  
“I…” Byleth stares at Rhea who’s just waiting for… something. Sighing loudly, Byleth rubs the back of her neck and puts her attention fully on Edelgard. “Are you going to be doing a lot of paperwork today?”  
  
“I suppose I’ll have to seeing as we’re moving back to Enbarr soon.” Then Edelgard puts a finger under Byleth’s jaw and lifts her chin up. “Now answer my question. What’s wrong?” Byleth’s lips purse and Edelgard kisses them soundly. Rhea groans and Byleth watches the oldest woman here walk away with swaying hips. Edelgard pulls back, noticing that Byleth hadn’t closed her eyes at all. Now it’s Edelgard who’s frowning. “You’re seriously worrying me now.” Byleth feels her defense starting to crack, and it completely shatters when Edelgard sadly mutters, “Is it about last night? ...Was it not what you expected, after all?”  
  
“No way!” Byleth quickly assures her wife. Rhea’s ears perk up at the emotion in that voice. She hasn’t ever heard Byleth sound so emotional. “El, please don’t think that. Ever. Last night was perfect. I promise you.” She frowns deeply before kissing Edelgard’s lips and then looks back at Rhea. “Edelgard, um. I-I just have to take care of something. Alone, please.” Although Edelgard looks rather upset, but she nods, getting out of bed with Byleth following closely behind. _Don’t you dare look back_ , Byleth thinks, wanting Rhea to hear it. Rhea over in the corner of the room touching her bookcase that’s now filled with Edelgard’s books just grunts in acknowledgment. Byleth easily gets dressed in her usual getup, just clipping her crimson cape to her back when Edelgard nudges her shoulder.  
  
“There’s something I must give you later that will only be fitting now that you are the empress.” Edelgard rubs her hands together somewhat skittishly. “Will you be available by dinner?” There’s a hopeful quirk to Edelgard’s lips that doesn’t go unnoticed. _So?_ Byleth asks Rhea in her head. _Will I be available by then?_  
  
“Yes if we do not end up in a bitter battle.” Byleth’s eyes shut in annoyance before opening again. Real funny, Rhea.  
  
“Sure, El. Maybe even before that. Ok?”  
  
“Alright then.” Edelgard chooses to leave her hair down in favor of leaving Byleth in peace quicker. “I suppose I’ll see you later then, my love.”  
  
“Thank you,” Byleth calls out to the emperor as she shuts the doors. Running a hand over her face, Byleth finally moves to where Rhea is standing. “Well. Here we are.” The ex-archbishop spins on her heel and glances into Byleth’s eyes that are trying so hard to be as calm as possible.  
  
“Why are you pretending not to have the emotions you showed just minutes ago?”  
  
“Because it would show weakness,” Byleth replies quietly, dropping the act now. Rhea’s frown lightens up.  
  
“That is nothing like a weakness in my eyes, sweet child. I--”  
  
“--Rhea don’t call me that! Especially after the thing you said last time,” Byleth murmurs, remembering the confession all too vividly as it itches the inside of her skull. The woman ducks her head in apology.  
  
“Alright. Since you remember that part so well, do you recall the other part of our conversation?” Byleth clenches her teeth before responding.  
  
“You still want us to merge?” Rhea nods confidently. Byleth winces hard. “Why?! Why do you need to intervene with my life again?! I JUST got out of the mess you put me in, and here you are again!” Feeling an overwhelming bubble of anger settling into her chest, she feels as though she’s just about to burst into thousands of useless pieces. Growling deep in her stomach, Byleth kicks over the stool that was innocently perched near the bottom of the bed. “I can’t do it Rhea,” Byleth confesses, nearly crying. “Ugh I don’t like knowing you’re still out there, alone and… even after all you did. I just- I hate knowing that someone needs my help.” Byleth’s breath evens out again, and she sits down on the bed with a thump. Rhea has the decency to give her space before quietly asking,  
  
“May I sit by your side?” It’s absurd, sitting in a bed that still smells like the aftermath of a coupling with the person who you love with all of your heart to then invite the one who betrayed you to rest beside you. Rhea sits down, not even leaving much room between them. For some reason, even after being blown up at, Rhea still has a soft smile playing on her lips, and Byleth finds herself entranced all over again. “It’s funny… how you still look at me that way, even knowing what I am.” Byleth drops her head, slouching slightly. “What you said just moments ago,” Rhea starts, putting a hand over Byleth’s that’s digging into the sheets. “You are just as amazing as I hoped you’d be my chi--.” Rhea stops herself. “When I saw you choose Edelgard, it tore me in two back then. I think what worried me most was that you would lose yourself in favor of her own ideals.” Byleth’s eyes narrow at the ground. _She’s not wrong_. “Who is not wrong?” Byleth groans, hating that she let that slip.  
  
“You.” Rhea’s head bobs back slightly.  
  
“You had that thought yet you stuck by her anyway?” Byleth just nods, shrugging. “I am not sure I understand such logic.”  
  
“Yes you do,” Byleth insists, staring at her hand still covered by Rhea’s. For some reason she doesn’t pull away, and it’s becoming frustrating. “You do, Rhea. You stood by your ideals for such selfish reasons. You can’t even pretend not to have.” Rhea wonders how Byleth knows any of the things her thoughts are revealing. Then she pieces it together. Jeralt’s journal, Claude’s snooping, Edelgard’s ancestry and their information, on top of whatever Edelgard and Hubert found out through their dark sources.  
  
“None of that is incorrect,” Rhea admits bittersweetly, letting go of Byleth’s hand to hold her own in her lap. “But I--”  
  
“--GYAHHHH!” Both Rhea and Byleth jump up at the sound of a scream coming from outside. Byleth jumps onto the bed and rushes over to the biggest window that has a clear view of the bridge that can take you to the Officer’s area. Her throat swells up. Clear as day… the Death Knight is waiting outside. Without saying a word, Byleth jumps off the bed and grabs the Sword of the Creator that’s been rendered useless to her now that she has a dead crest.  
  
“You can’t kill that thing,” Rhea tries to tell her.  
  
“I can’t let Edelgard or anyone else get hurt like I did,” Byleth growls, rushing outside without another thought. Rhea watches her leave and frowns before disappearing. Everyone seems to be sprinting in different directions, and Byleth has to push hard to get past some of the civilians that she notices are bleeding and hysterical due to their pain. When she gets outside, Death Knight has moved somewhere else already. “Jeritza,” she whispers to herself, feeling horrible before another loud screeching cry can be heard off in the distance. Byleth runs, pushing her body to its limits with every step before she makes it all the way to the training grounds that Jeritza was always at back then. The tall blonde doors are open, and more and more people who are either wounded or knocked out as being carried off. A creeping feeling tickles her spine, and when she steps into the stadium with dust swarming around in the air and irritating her eyes, her heart stops. Jeritza has his lance staked right through Hubert’s stomach.  
  
“NO!” The shril that comes from behind her makes Byleth’s body shrivel up on the inside. Edelgard tries to sprint past her, but Byleth catches her by the waist and has to dig her feet into the Earth to stop her wife from rushing in. Yet that doesn’t stop Edelgard from screaming out her anger and wailing on Byleth’s back. “You _can’t_ keep me from this!” Edelgard shouts, voice cracking when she notices Hubert already spitting up deep dark blood. “Get OFF of me!” Byleth almost loses her grip on Edelgard before Caspar swoops in and tackles her to the ground with Byleth’s help.  
  
“You gotta stop!” Caspar yells. It’s awful how much dirt is getting in their eyes and noses now, and it’s positively choking them. “It’s one hit kill with him, Edelgard! It doesn’t matter who you are!”  
  
“He--HUBERT! I--I can’t let him d-die!” Edelgard’s nails break as she pushes them into the ground, trying to claw her way out of the bodies on top of her. A disgustingly wet sound happens when the Death Knight kicks Hubert off of his lance, chuckling deeply as the mage falls to the ground with a limp thud. “N-NO please!” Edelgard’s eyes fill with tears and she sobs loudly before shutting herself up, only allowing her sobs to be noticed by the shaking of her shoulders.  
  
“El, listen to me. You can’t die because of this. You’re too important to the future of Fodlan, El. _Listen_ to me!” Edelgard quiets down only slightly, but neither Caspar or Byleth get off of her. Hubert moves weakly, dragging his body away from the Death Knight and towards the rest of them. Then the stomping of numerous feet becomes deafening until a terrified shout makes Caspar’s hair stand on end.  
  
“HUBIE?!”  
  
“Please don’t tell me…” Lindheart gasps, just making Edelgard’s breath hitch again. To make things worse, the Death Knight cackles before slapping his horse's behind, forcing it up on its hind legs as he attempts to have the heavy horse pound down on Hubert’s withering body. Byleth reacts before anyone, grabbing Edelgard’s axe that fell out of her hands and swinging it with all of her might.  
  
 _CLANG! KKK! DFF!_  
  
Byleth successfully hit the Knight square in the face, and because of that, he was startled enough to have the horse drop in the wrong place, not hitting Hubert. That’s when Sylvain rushes in on his own horse, shouting at everyone to move so he can swoop in and grab Hubert by the collar so he can drag him away. Hubert yelps in pain before keeping it all in, and the vein in his forehead that’s nearly bursting out from under the skin tells them all that he’s in a lot more pain than he’ll admit. Edelgard pushes Caspar off and runs to lift Hubert off the ground with tears still in her eyes.  
  
“Can you hear what I’m saying?” She sniffs hard when he doesn’t answer her. “You fool,” she cries, allowing Sylvain to lift him onto the back of his horse. “Why couldn’t you wait for me?!” At last, Hubert, shamefully holding onto Sylvain’s back for dear life, says,  
  
“I would die for you, My Lady. Y--” he coughs up more blood into his fist, and he gives up, closing his eyes for a while. Edelgard feels nothing but a cold voidless emotion wash over her face until not one emotion is one it now.  
  
“We gotta go!” Sylvain shouts, looking at Lindhart. “Start healing him while we get to Manuela!” The two scurry off, and all of the other members of the Strikeforce raise their weapons and stand in front of Edelgard.  
  
“No one move a muscle,” Byleth warns them. Her tone is scarily deep, and none of them dare to say a word. Instead… an arrow goes flying through the air, and it strikes the eyehole of the Death Knight.  
  
….  
  
Everyone turns in the direction of the arrow. It was Bernadetta.  
  
“DAMN YOU!” She shrieks. Her whole body is shivering. “Why do you have to take everything from him?! Jeritza is NOT you! Just let him go!” The bone chilling laugh that comes out of the Death Knight this time is unlike any that’ve come before. It just gets louder and louder, until the sky that was bright and blue turns to near black, and thunder cracks in all directions until a bolt of lightning strikes down on the Death Knight, and the whole team is knocked off of their feet because of the force. Then, things just go from bad to worse, and the buildings around them set fire at the snap of a finger. Innocent people start crying out for help while some of the few soldiers left from the battle against Rhea try to fight against demonic beasts that are climbing over the dormitories and chase down anyone they see. The team gets back on their shaky feet, trying to take in the madness that has broken out in front of their very eyes within seconds. Byleth is the first one to snap out of her stupor, and she grabs Edelgard with both of her hands, shaking Edelgard violently.  
  
“El. Wake. Up.” Edelgard’s eyes widen and she blinks before wrapping her arms around Byleth’s neck out of sudden desperation.  
  
“It’s… Thales,” Edelgard confirms, looking angrier by the second. “He’s come to us. Him and all of his useless followers.” Dorothea and Petra brace themselves and take a few steps forward, taking on a group of opposing soldiers by themselves while Caspar, Ferdinand, and Bernadetta work on another group. Byleth watches them work quickly before looking back into the nearly pitch black training ground where the silhouette of the Death Knight still stands. Only his red eyes are easily spotted which makes her skin crawl. She squeezes Edelgard’s waist with her hands and kisses her lips.  
  
“Lead them. Take down as many of them as you can without going for Thales. I need to be there to help you. Do you understand?” Edelgard clenches her jaw and nods.  
  
“I will do as you say, my teacher.” Byleth takes a minute, even when she doesn’t have such time to spare, just to kiss Edelgard one more time. “What are you going to do…?” Edelgard’s mask falls away, and the scared woman who wants nothing more than to be by her lover’s side comes out.  
  
“Just believe in me like I believe in you, El.” Byleth hugs her wife and then ends the embrace with a confident smile on her face. “I’ll see you soon.” Another loud crack of thunder, and then it starts to pour. But when Edelgard and Byleth hold their hands out to touch the rain, they realize it’s blood.  
  
“...My reign has caused bloodshed,” Edelgard whispers for only Byeth to hear. Those purple eyes widen before shutting so tightly that her skin hurts. “They’re taunting me.”  
  
“We’re going to get them back, El. Now go!” Edelgard frowns at the floor before pulling the extra axe she has on her back. She and Byleth go separate ways, and Byleth listens to her bark out orders to the others as she steps into the darkness all alone.  
  
….  
  
“Finally,” the Death Knight says, “The duel of a lifetime.” Byleth’s eyes slowly adjust, but it’s not enough. If she fights him in this darkness like this, there’s no way she will win. She can’t see his scythe at all.  
  
“It was Jeritza I agreed to duel with, never you.” The two begin to circle each other, looking into each other’s eyes.  
  
“Well I have chosen you,” he declares with his booming voice. The doors to the training area slam shut, and then the crackling of a fire starts to sound before the door goes up entirely in flames, and Dorothea cries out Byleth’s name from outside. It makes Byleth sick knowing her students are-- “We will end this. I will end you. Then I will kill each of them, one by one.”  
  
“No you won’t,” Byleth dismisses him, stopping in her tracks. Death Knight laughs again, and within the blink of an eye, he somehow slices her in three different places. “URGH!” None of them are deep, they’re just warnings, made even worse by how the Death Knight just teleports right back to where he was with another laugh.  
  
“You are truly outmatched,” comes Rhea’s voice from behind where the Death Knight is. He can’t hear her it seems. “I am not lying when I say that you will die here, Byleth.” It causes the empress's body to slow down, as if time stops. _But I can’t die_ , Byleth thinks. _Edelgard_ \--  
  
As if on cue, Edelgard’s voice slips through the cracks of the flaming doors and calls out to her wife.  
  
“BYLETH! Say something! Anything!” Before she can get any answer out, the Death Knight teleports behind her and slices the side of her neck before putting a deep gash in her back.  
  
“NNGH!” Buzzing in her ear doesn’t block out the panicked cry of Edelgard again, nor does it stop the vision of Dimitri in front of her, spitting at her feet.  
  
“Weak,” Dimitri chides, looking completely torn apart seeing his teacher on her knees like he was when he… _died. I’m going to die_. Dimitri disappears, and now Rhea is on her knees in front of her, taking her hands in hers.  
  
“Byleth let me help you,” Rhea begs. “Allow me to make up for what me and the other Nabateans have done!” The Death Knight raises his scythe above his head and Rhea gasps before grabbing Byleth by her cape and whipping her away. KADOOF! He misses her. Byleth picks herself up off the ground and finally pulls out her sword that’s no better than a regular one. A regular sword could never hurt the Death Knight. _I’m going to die_ , Byleth thinks again, feeling sweat soak her brow.  
  
“Nabateans?”

  
“You don’t have to die!” Rhea swears, grabbing onto Byleth’s arm. “Don’t throw your life away, Byleth. Trust. In. Me.” Byleth looks into Rhea’s teary eyes and swallows hard. _What if Edelgard hates me after? What if the other’s don’t trust me because of what you did to them, Rhea?_ Rhea squeezes the empress’s arm until it hurts and then lets go all at once. “Then so be it. Let them hate you. If you die, they die. But if you live, they live. Now choose!” The Death Knight's horse neighs proudly, and then darts right toward Byleth. She dodges just barely, and when he lunges for her again, with his scythe aimed for her eye, she knows this is it.  
  
“Rhea,” Byleth hurriedly calls. “I need you!” With a smile, Rhea reaches out to Byleth, and when they join hands, everything goes white.  
  
….  
  
….  
  
“GYYYYYYAH!”  
  
Falling from the sky, Byleth and her sword that’s once again separated into pieces that connect by bits of flame much like tendons, slices the Death Knight in two. She gets herself off the floor with ease, whipping her sword over her head before slapping it’s length onto the ground beside her. The Death Knight and his horse fade into a tornado of grey before a naked Jeritza is laid out before her in a fetal position. The worst part is that he’s smiling. Byleth has never seen him do such a thing, and she wants to feel something about it… but she can’t. It’s like there’s nothing there. She presses a hand against her chest and realizes that her heart has once again stopped beating.  
  
It seems that this is the price you’ll pay, Rhea’s voice rings out inside of her head. Byleth doesn’t have time to try understanding that, because Jeritza is calling her name. She bends down with her eyes glowing green and her face completely neutral as she puts a hand on his chest. There are no external injuries, but they both know he is going to die.  
  
“I am so happy to have experienced such a fight, even if it was second hand.”  
  
“Hardly a fight,” Byleth says, and she doesn’t even recognize her own voice. It’s as though she has two voices mixed with one, and she realizes that the other is Rhea’s. Still, Jeritza sees no issue, because he’s becoming blissfully delusional as he shuts down.  
  
“I thank you, you strange woman. You… made me happy. At last.” Byleth presses down gently on his chest, and he smiles again before his face slowly turns in one of neutrality. Within another minute, he is dead, and Byleth feels… nearly nothing about it.  
  
 _Byleth?_ Rhea calls out. The empress says nothing, standing up and stalking her way towards the door before slashing right through it. What she sees on the other side is a mess of soldier’s bodies. This vision of a war long past flashes through her eyes, and she drops to her knees when a sharp pain nearly tears her skull in two.  
  
“ARGH!”  
  
She sees Rhea, Rhea on a battlefield with thousands of other soldiers slicing each other to bits as she faces a man wielding the sword Byleth knows so well. The Sword of the creator.  
  
 _My memories. You can see them now?_ Another sharp pain makes Byleth cry out again. _Byleth… Nabatea is where I and the Goddess, my Mother, and countless others like us are from. Nabateans are extinct_. Her voice is so loud in Byleth’s mind that she slams her hands over her ears just to make it worse by adding a horrid ringing sound. _Those who slither in the dark, they originate from Agartha, and that fight you saw, it was a battle much like many against them. There were so many battles that caused so much damage to which my Mother had to completely restore Fodlan, expending all of her power until she ended up the way you found her_.  
  
“ _Wait_ ,” Byleth pants, trying to catch up as she croaks on the floor. “If those who slither knew your kind, does that mean they helped bring about the--urgh--Church of Seiro--” She coughs up yellow phlegm that looks thick with bits of blood in it, yet she doesn’t even feel worried.  
  
 _I did that_ , Rhea answers raspily. _For I am Seiros_. Byleth pushes herself off the floor and starts to stumble in the direction of the most noise. She assumes it’s the Black Eagle Strikeforce. _Taking your body now, I can finally get back at them. I can sense Thales here. I WILL have my revenge! And then we will seek out Nemesis again. At long last. And kill him with his own sword_. Deep inside of Byleth, her consciousness screams out in disposition.  
  
“So you’re using me again…” Byleth mumbles, sounding so detached when she should be angry. She’s been betrayed. Taken advantage of by someone who claims they love her. “I can’t… believe you, Rhea.”  
  
….  
  
If Byleth could see the look on Rhea’s face that went from strong willed and pig headed to downright distraught, she’d want to take those words back. But right now, she’s just moving. Moving to Rhea’s will. She starts running, hardly needing to breathe as she goes, and before long, she spots her team cutting down enemy after enemy. The exhaustion on their faces is palpable, so Byleth knows what to do. She hums before setting out into the swarm, slaying four or five people at a time without batting an eye. Bernadetta squeals when she sees Byleth.  
  
“P-Professor?! Y-Your hair is g-green again!” Ferdinand slashes a demon before looking over at the teacher.  
  
“How could that be…?” Byleth pays them no mind, wiping down the enemies that are taking them minutes to defeat in just seconds. She works her way all the way to the front, and each of her friends stare at her in equal parts horror and awe. Yet she hasn’t gained the attention of one specific woman. So ripping through a demon in one strike, she walks forward, and stands behind Edelgard as she hits down her own beast before letting out a shaky breath of relief. When Edelgard turns around, she tumbles backwards out of fright before catching herself with the end of her axe.  
  
“...How are you…?” There’s a blankness in Bylteh’s face that deeply unsettles Edelgard. It’s worse than it was even back then. It seems that Rhea has taken notice of the internal change as well, but she keeps quiet now. There’s so much to think about… so much to reconsider.  
  
“I had to,” Byleth answers coldly. Edelgard walks up to her wife and gazes into the green eyes before her that she doesn’t even recognize. It makes her blood run cold.  
  
“Byleth _why_ did you do this?” The pleading tone in the emperor’s voice does nothing to pull at the heartstrings of Byleth’s unbeating heart. Not getting any response, Edelgard knows her worst fears are true now. “...You’re not even my Byleth anymore.” That time, it hurts someplace deep like a spot of cancer she’s too late to finding.  
  
Byleth, Rhea says with panic rising in her voice. Why have you lost yourself with my presence? It can’t be my fault… can it? Then the voice of Thales with bright red feathers decorating his collar, taunts Edelgard and shouts at Byleth, comes from someplace above them. When the two look up, they know it to be the Goddess Tower he’s in. Byleth just shrugs, winding up her arm before swinging her long blade towards the top floor and smashing through the window. Thales, looking almost surprised, doesn’t expect for Byleth to swing again, this time wrapping the blade around his foot before tugging him right out and watching him thud against the ground as nearly all of his bones crack. Even Edelgard’s inside swivel up at such a repulsive noise, but Byleth shows not one hint of discomfort as she walks toward him.  
  
“And y-c-monst--” Thales’s face is so disfigured from the impact that he can hardly speak. Without bothering to let Edelgard get a word in, Byleth lifts her boot over her head and smashes his face in with her heel. Inside her head, Rhea cheers and then cuts herself short, covering her hand over her mouth like she just said the most vulgar thing ever said. ...It’s not even my victory, Rhea tells herself, feeling empty.  
  
“Gy!” Ferdinand, having seen what happened as he hurried towards them to help, falls off of his horse as he violently throws up.  
  
“What the _hell, Professor?!_ ” Caspar angrily shoves her forward, but she doesn’t even trip over herself. Edelgard just takes in everything that’s happened before her eyes, not taking a breath. “There was no reason to be so--so VIOLENT about it!”  
  
“....”  
  
“Who is she?” Dorothea asks quietly, hugging herself and standing far away from everyone else. “That’s not my teacher anymore.” Edelgard looks back at the mage who’s on the brink of tears, and the emperor can do nothing but close her eyes, hoping this isn’t real.  
  
Days Go By:  
  
 _Byleth_ , Rhea says pleadingly. _You must go to the others. They need to see you. You must tell them it was me. I made you kill him._ Byleth pays no mind to the voice, instead continuing to fix one of the many doors of the dormitory that have fallen off of their hinges. It seemed as though after the fight against the last of those who slither in the dark, everyone has somewhat gone their separate ways within the confines of the monastery. Although they all knew the move to Enbarr was imminent, and that would mean the disbandment of the Black Eagle Strikeforce, they felt the need to restore what was left of the monastery after all this time they spent here. Hammering in yet another nail, Rhea sighs inside of the empress’s head. _I don’t understand what’s happened to you_ , Rhea confesses, sounding entirely exhausted. _I never thought you would change in this way. I… I hate it_. Byleth still says nothing, wiping sweat off her brow before standing up and popping her spine with a stretch. Footsteps make their way quickly behind her, and the second Byleth turns, she's pushed roughly into the room she used to call her own before the door slams shut.  
  
“ _You_ ,” Edelgard growls with so much emotion threatening to choke her up. She points a finger at Byleth before clenching her fist and slamming it against the wall. “...Just who are you?”  
  
“Just Byleth.” Edelgard snarls at that.  
  
“Don’t even _try_ to pull one over on me,” the emperor spits, slamming the wall with her fist again. “Who. Are. You?” Byleth just throws a hand up nonchalantly.  
  
“I don’t know what else to tell you.” The anger that Edelgard was channeling before seems to chip away before blowing completely apart as she hunches over, hardly able to hold her head up with the heavy gold weighing down her neck and hurting her spine.  
  
“Byleth,” Edelgards says hushedly, wiping at her eyes. “How could this _happen_ to you? Why have you left me? Y-you _promised_ you wouldn’t.” A subtle shake in Edelgard’s shoulders causes Rhea to wince.  
  
 _Is this woman not your wife?_ Rhea asks Byleth. _Deep in your heart I sense so much love for this child, and you won’t even reach to take her hand when she’s--_ At the lack of response, Edelgard completely loses herself, sobbing the kind of sob that rattles your whole body and tears apart the inside of your throat. Edelgard pushes her hand against the knob but refuses to turn it.  
  
“I can’t--HICK--let the- _Annngh!_ ” She sobs again, nearly falling to the floor with all of the effort it’s pulling out of the emperor who’s spent every waking hour working or visiting Hubert to look up more about Thales or trying to talk to Byleth who refuses to say much of anything, and it’s all taken a toll on her and lead her to an inevitable breaking point. “I can't let them see me,” she chokes out, crying again right after. “Not like this.” Curling into a ball on the ground, Edelgard rocks back and forth. There’s some voice inside of Byleth that’s screaming out. It’s reminding her that Edelgard isn’t ever supposed to be like this. It’s too real. Too much like the little girl back in the underground lab. Byleth swore to Edelgard that she wouldn’t ever be alone in moments like these when Edelgard allowed herself to be vulnerable. But Byleth doesn’t speak, doesn’t even breathe. Rhea watches all of this while feeling her own emotions begin to shift. There is still hate in her heart from when she rightly lost against Byleth and Edelgard. But seeing the emperor now, so human… something Rhea lost pieces of over time, it hurts. It cuts deep like a searing hot knife.  
  
 _This isn’t working_ , Rhea tells Byleth, who for once, tips her head in recognition. _This isn't how it was supposed to be, Byleth._ A sudden pained noise comes out of Byleth’s mouth, but she doesn’t feel the pain anywhere inside of her. Edelgard’s cries soften slightly, and she wonders if she heard what she thought she did. Edelgard roughly wipes at her face, using the wall to hold her weight as she tries to stand again. We have to part ways it seems.  
  
“Nn-nnh,” Byleth groans, grabbing at her heart. _I… apologize if this hurts, my child. But this is for the best after all_. A sudden pounding behind Byleth’s eyes nearly makes her blind before she stumbles over her feet, smacking into the desk with her ribs before catching herself. The emperor snaps out of her stupor even with her face wet and nose still leaking.  
  
“ _Byleth?!_ What is it? Wh-ahem-where is it hurting?!” She’s not afraid to reach out to the empress now as she tries to pull her up. But Byleth’s body won’t stay still, it’s like she’s shutting down in some weird backwards way. A deafening screech pierces through Byleth’s ear drums and it feels as though they burst and she grabs at her ears to check for blood that never shows up on her palms. So now she can’t hear nor see, and this is when Byleth starts panicking at last.  
  
“Rh-RHEA!” Byleth screams, scaring the life out of Edelgard. If Edelgard wasn't already white haired, she’s almost sure she would have lost all pigment after that. “Wh--ARGH!” Grabbing at her heart again, she scratches at her shirt and tugs it until it stretches uselessly. “Where are you go-nnnng!” Edelgard’s done fighting with Byleth to stand, so she lifts her up as she flails around in agony before setting her down on the bed and jumping in beside her, shoes and all.  
  
 _I said I would make it up to you_ , Rhea says with a downtrodden tone that speaks volumes. _I’m sorry I hurt you again. I never meant to… even back then_. Another horrible jab to pain that starts from Byleth’s back and slowly pokes through to her chest gets a shout out of the empress.  
  
“Rhea! Y-You’ll be gone forever if you go! I can fi--ERGH--figure something out and we--DAMMIT!” Byleth starts gasping for air, and Edelgard stays completely silent, not wanting to believe what she’s hearing but staying by Byleth’s side no matter the case.  
  
 _Just let me go, my child. I deserve to suffer for the atrocities I have commited. Let me repent. It’s what I must do for my own sake_. Slowly do Byleth’s lungs fill with air, but it tastes like blood and she gags on it. Little by little can Byleth see again, and the first thing her eyes adjust to is Edelgard’s worrying face with the loose bits of her hair cascading down the sides of her sunken cheeks. Though the emperor’s mouth is moving, Byleth can’t hear anything. Worry starts to pound away at Byleth’s heart, and that’s when the empress decides to reach for her chest, feeling a heartbeat again at last. She’s sure she’s laughing out of joy because she can feel her face hurting from the force, but still there’s no sound. She scowls, looking up at edelgard who’s trying to tell her to calm down or something similar. _El?! El! I can’t even tell if I’m talking in my head or--Wait. I can hear myself in my head again. Does that…? Rhea? Rhea?!_ The ex-archbishop never answers. She blinks hard and tries sitting up, only able to with Edelgard’s help. _Edelgard I’m so sorry. I am so sorry, I--No say it out loud!_ When she first opens her mouth it sounds like nothing more than a croak. But she heard it!  
  
“El,” Byleth wheezes, grabbing onto Edelgard’s arm for dear life. Edelgard’s face lights up like the sun.  
  
“Byleth!” Edelgard hugs her, pushing her onto her back as she trembles in Byleth’s arms. “I almost lost you again,” Edelgard shouts, sounding angry now despite the kisses she’s giving Byleth’s throat. “If you pull this one more time I am going to kill you myself. Do you understand me?” Despite it all, Byleth finds herself laughing, although muffled in her ears. But she laughs softly, then it gets louder, and louder, until she’s crying like a baby into Edelgard’s chest.  
  
“What the hell is wrong with me?” Byleth asks her wife pitifully, feeling completely out of her own control at this point. _Why do I try? Why do I trust people who are bound to hurt me?_ Her shoulders shake harder. _Why do I care so much?_  
  
“Shhh. There’s nothing to say right now, my love.” Edelgard stays on top of Byleth as though she’s a blanket shielding her from everything. Byleth hugs Edelgard with the miniscule amount of strength she has left. The tears feel as though they’ll never stop coming, and for once, Byleth doesn’t try to stop them. “We have forever to talk through it. Let it out for me.” Byleth hides her face against her wife’s shoulder, and it feels ok. _Just for now. I can be weak. Edelgard is the last person to ever let me down. Just think of her. Just Edelgard_.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this a weak chapter. The story somewhat built up to this... but I dunno. Maybe it's because I wrote this whole thing at once four weeks ago... but I can't pinpoint the issue. It's hard to think on days off from school. Third year of art school. Just... exhausting and made even worse with COVID. There's a story I think I might write using Edelgard and Byleth again, but it's much more personal and realistic. Current day. I might start soon. Drawing used to be my escape, but over the past three years, writing has been more and more of a release for me. I'm thankful for that. I want to get better too. It's hard but worth it like all good things. Anyhow. One more chapter.


	8. Long Live Tomorrow

  
The Last Night at Garegg Mach:  
  
The image of Byleth’s sharp heel pressing down against Thales’s head until the skull cracked and his brain burst is one the empress has been dreaming about nearly constantly. Not only that, but the position Jeritza was in, balled up like a newborn on the ground, trying to smile for her… it hurts and fills her heart up with bleach that eats away at the muscle from the inside until it burns away and spreads throughout her bloodstream. Slowly she has started to lose sleep just like before. There’s one difference though, because even when Edelgard’s nightmares have become less grueling and she’s had them less, she still seems to always be awake when Byleth’s panting at two A.M. and sweating buckets. There hasn’t been one time within the past week that Edelgard hasn’t taken Byleth in her arms during the dead of night and kissed her neck while whispering how much she loves Byleth in her ear. It’s comforting, relaxing, and it’s the one thing Byleth needs to come back down to Earth.  
  
The restoration of the monastery has gone exceptionally well, to the point of it almost looking better than it ever has before. Now with just a day left here, the entirety of the Black Eagle Strikeforce are set to be meeting in the Black Eagles classroom for old times sake. Byleth feels somewhat melancholy about it, knowing this is most likely the last time she’ll see most of her closest friends for an indefinite amount of time. Nevertheless she walks with Edelgard by her side, staying extra close since the fall wind is so much brisker than it’d been just days prior. When Byleth’s eyes watch her own feet as they move, she smiles realizing Edelgard walks with the same pace and leads with the same foot, and when she glances over her shoulder, even their matching capes seem to blow and wrinkle in exact ways. It’s almost unreal to be this connected to someone as though the two of them are,  
  
“Meant to be,” Byleth thinks aloud, grinning up at the sky. She lets out a long relieved breath, running her hands through her hair that’s grown longer and more manageable.  
  
“What was that, my love?” Edelgard’s hand grabs for her and squeezes. Byleth finds herself stuck in those lilac colored eyes before she just shakes her head dismissively.  
  
“Thinking about us,” Byleth tells her, leading Edelgard past the grass that’s out in front of the classrooms. As they pass in front of the Golden Deer room, Byleth walks slower, dragging her hand against the door before putting it on her hip. When they pass in front of the Blue Lions room, Edelgard comes to a full stop, squeezing tighter on Byleth’s hand as she looks inside of the dim room. There’s hesitation and a multitude of other things on the emperor’s face, yet the one that sticks out the most is regret. So Byleth waits.  
  
….  
  
“I’ve come to understand Dimitri must better now,” Edelgard starts quietly. Nearly whispering, “It’s just too awful he had to die for me to get it.” Byleth purses her lips, staying silent. “In my mind, he would never have made a good king. Too emotional. Too human, even. Yet I can’t chide him for having his heart. After all,” Edelgard looks at Byleth purposefully. “The best thing my teacher ever taught me was to keep that intact. It was no fib.” The empress gives her wife a firm kiss and nods in understanding. “We should get to our classroom, yes?” When they arrive, the rest of the team is already there, and Hubert is the first to stand and bow.  
  
“Hubie sit the hell down!” Dorothea shouts at him from where she’s sitting in her old spot. Hubert just grumbles under his breath and then shakily sits back in his seat, pulling out the chair beside him for Edelgard to sit. The emperor smiles and runs her hand down Byleth’s back before walking to Hubert who’s looking a little more pale these days. His recovery was rough, but he’s alive, and the whole team found themselves crying in relief when he finally spoke again.  
  
“Hey Professor,” Sylvain calls, hunched in his seat with a teasing smile. “You’re gonna go sit up on that desk for old times sake, aren’t ya?” Byleth grins and makes her way up to the desk, knocking her knuckles against the side before jumping up on it and crossing her legs. “ _Damn_ does she look good in red.” Caspar who’s sitting beside him boredly shakes his head.  
  
“You must be some kind of stupid to hit on the emperor’s wife,” Caspar sighs.  
  
“I mean…” Dorothea plays with her hair before continuing. “We all sort of have,” Dorothea admits shamelessly. Petra crosses her arms and frowns. “Aw don’t worry baby.” Dorothea taps her girlfriend’s nose. “It never worked out like us.” Edeglard and Hubert bite their tongues, not enjoying this development in the slightest. Byleth just embarrassedly scratches her forehead, hoping her blush isn’t too obvious. That’s when Ferdinand jumps out of his chair and puts a fist in the air.  
  
“Flirting with such a woman as the Professor makes no sense to me,” he declares. “Someone you choose to go after must be someone who can challenge you in all the right ways, as well as test your vigor!” Bernadetta bows her head next to him shyly. “Flirting with the emperor is the only option I see fit here.”  
  
“Huh?!” Bernadetta stares at him and he starts stammering out nonsense before Hubert jerks up.  
  
“The NERVE!” Hubert barks. Edelgard smacks a hand against her face and forces Hubert down with a tug on his shoulder.  
  
“Edelgard?!” Bernadetta repeats, starting to tremble. “No no no no! The signs were all there you--you love HER don’t you?!” Ferdinand hurries to wrap his arms around Bernadetta who was no doubt about to bolt out of the room.  
  
“ _Heaven’s_ no! I just--”  
  
“He’s really done it now,” Dorothea jests, watching tiredly. “Idiot.”  
  
“Agreed,” Lindhart croaks, closing his eyes for another nap.  
  
“These guys have no tact,” Sylvain groans, running his hands through his hair.  
  
“You started it!” Caspar shouts at him. Soon the entire room is in chaos and Byleth just watches with a huge smile on her face.  
  
“...Everyone,” Byleth announces over the top of them after another couple of jabs between friends. They quiet down almost immediately at the sound of her calm voice. “This is the last time we’ll most likely ever be like this.”  
  
“Ungh. Don’t make me cry Professor,” Dorothea complains, already going in for a hug with Petra. Byleth just smiles somewhat sadly and puts a hand over her beating heart.  
  
“I feel as though I’ll never be able to say it enough, but you’ve all become such strong willed people. I’ve come to admire and learn something new from all of you, and it’s been one of the truest pleasures in my life.” The crowd all wears little smiles of their own, and some of them shift side to side restlessly. Everyone has something to say, but Byleth wants to make one thing known. “This may be silly, tacky even, of me to say but,” Byleth takes a breath, “I’ve come to love you all in different ways. And I always will, my students, and friends. Good luck to each one of you.” Dorothea whines loudly before crying into Petra very animatedly.  
  
“D-damn,” Sylvain sniffs, trying to stiffen his upper lip. “Way to make me feel something, teacher.” Caspar pats Sylvain on the back and the two smile again.  
  
“I believe you,” Lindhart says, raising his voice. “I think we’ve all grown to feel similar towards you as well, Professor.”  
  
“Agreed,” Petra says, nodding confidently at the empress while rubbing up and down Dorothea’s sides. “Coming to Fodlan was hard. Nearly awful. Learning from you, it has taught me much. Most importantly, I find it to have be--to be compassion that I learned the best.”  
  
“And not to be scared!” Bernadetta says, smiling as Ferdinand puts an arm around her.  
  
“That is most certain,” Ferdinand agrees, holding his chin up high as he regards his professor. “And let us not forget the expert guidance you have taught the emperor, for even when you were gone, she led us in your wake without fail.” Byleth holds her own hand in her lap and watches as the room turns towards Edelgard. Hubert’s proud eyes say it all as he looks her way.  
  
“Yeah!” Caspar agrees loudly. “No one fell in battle or lost their vision with you as our leader either, Edelgard. You should be proud.”  
  
“I’m humbled,” Edelgard admits, looking slightly choked up as she bows her head. “I hope that no matter where our lives take us, our connection will-- _No_ I am sure. No matter where we go in life, the Black Eagles will never lose their way. If one falls, we all do. No one will be left behind within the rise of a new dawn.”  
  
“Well said, my Lady.” Hubert puts a hand on the table and Edelgard puts her’s over it.  
  
“I often hear myself and Edelgard referred to as heroes,” Byleth says, getting everyone's attention again. “But that is not the whole truth.” She pauses. “When I look at all of you here with me now, I can easily say that you are _all_ equally identified as heroes in my eyes.”  
  
“And I agree,” Edelgard comments, “We fought for this together. And I believe it’s time to live a little.” As the hour goes by, the group slowly come down, speaking softly amongst each other reliving old memories both good and bad as they scoot their chairs closer and closer together until they are in one tight knit circle. It’s Hubert who draws things to a close. Raising his hand he declares that,  
  
“There is something I must say.” Everyone goes silent, looking his way. He wrinkles his pants by grabbing at them so tightly, and he’s clearly nervous, but he forces himself to speak. “I have spent my life looking after another with far more care than myself.” Edelgard bites the inside of her cheek, stiffening up. “And… thought I always told myself I was ready to die for that person, nearly doing so has opened my eyes.” Hubert’s head raises and he looks at Byleth. “There is no reason for me to dedicate myself to her when she has you.”  
  
“She does,” Byleth agrees softly, leaning forward in her chair.  
  
“My Lady,” Hubert daringly puts a hand on Edelgard’s knee. “Whenever you need me, I will be but a call away. But, I believe I must walk my own path now.” Edelgard’s eyes widen and her chest tightens up a bit. “I have already told the travelers that I will not be following you to Enbarr. I want to stay here, and I… hope to become a great professor. Much like the one who taught me so much.” Hubert, smiling somewhat cheekily, looks to Byleth who’s more than touched.  
  
“That’s it, Hubie.” Dorothea proudly waves to him, and he smiles back.  
  
“Then it works out,” Ferdinand says. “I have a proposal for the emperor and empress regarding education being available to all of Fodlan’s children. With Hubert as a teacher here, that would make things even better.”  
  
“I would love to hear your proposal,” Edelgard tells Ferdinand. “Although, are you sure about this Hubert?” Hubert nods, straightening up his back. “Then I will support you no matter my personal feelings.” His head tips to the side in question. Edelgard has to chuckle. “You are my dearest friend. I will miss you greatly. It… almost hurts to know you will be so far away after all this time.” Even with his mouth open, no words come out, so Hubert just gives his oldest friend a long look of both thankfulness and sadness.  
  
When the afternoon bell rings throughout the monastery, they all begin to say their goodbyes one by one to each other, and then to their teacher. Some of them hug, some of them cry, and a few are too proud to do either, but in the end, the only two left are the emperor and empress as they close the doors to the room and lock up for the last time.  
  
“You know,” Edelgard says, handing the long key to Byleth. “It’s almost a shame to see you not continue teaching.” Byleth runs over it in her mind, thinking back to all of the ridiculous scenarios that came about over time. “Perhaps you should consider staying here with Hubert. You two would run this monastery like no one else.” It’s more than a little tempting, and Byleth finds herself straining to say no, but there's one thing that ruins it.  
  
“Enbarr is too far from here,” Byleth reminds her wife. “I would never get to see you but for the weekends, and that’s… I can’t have that.” Shoving the key in her pocket, Byleth takes Edelgard’s hand and begins to lead her somewhere.  
  
“I do not wish to hold you back, my love.” Byleth gives her a look that she’s being ridiculous, and Edelgard smiles at the ground. “Alright then.” She chooses to follow Byleth without question, and after a brisk walk, they’re making their way down the steps in front of Jeralt’s grave. A heaviness rests on Edelgard’s shoulders as they stand in front of it, but she knows right away that Byleth can sense it, and she feels herself being pulled into a hug. In the back of her mind, Edelgard wonders how she’s found herself so easily held now, when before, just the slightest brush of someone’s arm against hers sends chills down her rigid spine. And now, doing just as Jeralt did to Byleth when she was young, Edelgard finds Byleth’s forehead resting against hers as their eyes flutter closed. “I don’t want to ruin this for you,” Edelgard whispers. Byleth just sniffs and smiles, wrapping her arms around Edelgard and keeping her safe.  
  
“You make everything better,” Byleth says earnestly, as if it’s the easiest thing in the world. Edelgard breathlessly looks into Byleth’s eyes that used to hide so much, but now it’s all so obvious. _I must have been blind back then. Now I can see it all. Just as she can see through my very soul_. The emperor’s heart soars all the way past heaven. Byleth gives her one hard kiss before facing her father. Who’s… standing right there. Byleth’s breath hitches.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Dad.” Jeralt grins, sitting down on his own stone with no respect at all. “He’s… I can see him right there.” Edelgard looks, seeing nothing of the sort, so she keeps quiet. Byleth rubs the back of her own hot neck.  
  
“Kid. That’s one pretty woman you’ve got on your arm.” It makes Byleth chuckle despite being more than a little weary.  
  
“What did he say?” Edelgard asks, being quiet, not wanting to startle her wife. Byleth skittishly picks at her sleeve before answering.  
  
“He said you were hot.”  
  
“The hell?!” Jeralt barks. Byleth chuckles again. Edelgard closes her eyes and sighs. “No! Don’t tell her something like that you goof.”  
  
“He just said you were pretty. But I think you’re both.” Edelgard hums, interlacing her fingers with Byleth’s.  
  
“Can he hear me as well?” Byleth uncomfortably shifts. This feels so weak, to be showing all of her cards. Sure Edelgard knows about Sothis voice from before, but to admit she’s now talking to the fake versions of people she knew… it’s hard. “My love. Can he hear me as well?”  
  
“I can hear her,” Jeralt says, standing upright.  
  
“He said yeah.”  
  
“Then,” Edelgard says, looking at about the spot that Byleth said Jeralt would be. “I want to apologize.” Byleth’s shoulders slump. “Although I did not ask for my now forsaken allies to pursue you, I still feel as though it was my fault. And I think about it often, nearly nightly, even all these years later.” Edelgard lowers her voice, but she keeps her head held high, and Byleth can’t look away from her. “From the deepest parts of my heart, I am sorry your life had to be lost. If you had survived, I would have kept you by my side through the bitter years Byleth was not there, and we could have carved the future of Fodlan together.” Byleth’s not sure she’s ever felt so content. Hearing all of those things Edelgard has never said to her just gives the empress a deeper respect for the woman she’s willingly bound to. Jeralt lets out a breathy and impressed laugh, and he crosses his arms, looking down at Edelgard before getting down on one knee, bowing his head.  
  
“Although I’ve already sworn my spirit to my daughter, I will protect you as well, Your Majesty.” Byleth feels her stomach tighten up.  
  
“...Dad.” Edelgard, unaware of everything, looks at her wife before running her hand along Byleth’s face. “H-he said he’ll protect you too. In spirit.” Edelgard’s lip trembles in thought before she looks towards Jeralt who’s stood up again.  
  
“Thank you,” Edelgard tells him, putting a hand over her heart as she bows to him. Giving him one last look, Byleth waves to him, and he disappears once she blinks.  
  
“He’s gone.” Edelgard hugs Byleth then, wanting to give her warmth like she always has for Edelgard.  
  
“But I’m not,” Rhea announces, standing just off to the side of where Jeralt was as she leans against the stone, looking down at the forests and grass. Byleth tears herself out of Edelgard’s hold and rushes toward Rhea, only stopping when they’re a foot apart. “You were worried for me?”  
  
“Of _course_ I was,” Byleth tells her, raising a hand palm-side up. Rhea smiles, feeling light in her heart for the first time in a long while. “Where are you going to go? Are you truly stuck here all alone?” Edelgard watches from behind, and she has a feeling she knows exactly who Byleth is talking to this time. Rhea’s eyes glance over at Edelgard who’s crossing her arms with a mix of both concern and irritation on her face. It causes Rhea to soften up, but her eyes look so sad.  
  
“Move on now, Byleth. I heard Hubert say he wants to reopen this sacred place. That would make me quite happy to see. Perhaps staying here, watching over the others who will never know me will fulfill me now.” Byleth tch’s and holds onto the stone banister.  
  
“I think you deserve better than that.” Rhea laughs, shaking her head.  
  
“You truly are too kind. I mean… I've used you yet again. I'm… I shouldn't matter to you.” Byleth’s face sours and she looks off in the distance trying to think of anything that she can do for the ex-archbishop. _You betrayed me but you had a reason. To everyone else, Edelgard is a monster… but it depends on the person, doesn’t it?_ Rhea’s eyes flicker down to her feet. _So let me decide, Rhea. Let me decide if I can forgive you or not. Because even I have committed atrocities I’m not worthy of being relieved from._  
  
“My love?” Byleth turns around and takes in the sight of Edelgard who’s becoming increasingly antsy. “The travelers are waiting for us.” Byleth opens her mouth to argue, but Rhea taps her shoulder.  
  
“Go on,” Rhea says raspily. “I am content here now. Please go on and live the life you’ve earned now.” Byleth shuts her eyes and grits her teeth.  
  
“I’m sorry things didn’t work out,” Byleth quietly says. But there’s no response. When she opens her eyes, Rhea’s gone, and so is her warmth.  
  
“Byleth?” The woman being called pulls herself together, ignoring the lull ache in her chest.  
  
“Let’s go,” Byleth finally agrees. She takes Edelgard’s hand and takes one last look, taking in every detail of the place before her until she’s being pulled forward. “Time to move on,” she tells herself, smiling at Edelgard who nods and hugs her arm.  
  
Enbarr:  
  
It never feels quite right when people shout “HERO!” in Byleth’s direction still, yet that’s all she hears as she dawns her crown and rides on the back of Edelgard’s horse as they make their way through the town and up to the palace. She’s surprised that not one foul mouthed sentence is thrown their way, instead only overwhelming praise. The emperor in front of her is smiling and nodding, bowing her head as she leads the horse with other guards around them. Byleth finds herself smiling at the people she passes, but it doesn’t meet her eyes. The crown on her head feels heavy even when it lacks the horns of Edelgard’s, only to be made up of a gold halo that rests atop her head with a crimson topaz near the front. It’s bare and unlike any other crown seen before in Fodlan. But it weighs so much, only to be made worse when she sits up on the throne next to the emperor. Such massive chairs are made for nothing but show, and she hates to find herself up here, looking down at the people who have to crane their necks to speak with her. When dinner comes she shares it with a table filled up by loudmouthed nobles who speak nothing of the future, but just the past. At last, when the emperor and empress can finally head into their new and ridiculously large bedroom, Edelgard pulls Byleth into an embrace.  
  
“You hate this don’t you?” Byleth just stiffens up in response. “I do as well,” Edelgard tells her, letting go so she can take off Byleth’s crown and look at it in her small hands. “I suppose none of this suits you in your eyes?” Byleth wrinkles her lip in distaste.  
  
“Why? Do you think it does?” Edelgard sets the crown down atop the head of the mannequin set on the long pearl vanity and looks at Byleth through the mirror.  
  
“You led me and everyone else through thick and thin like no one else could have. So yes. I dare to even say you’ll be better at it than me.” Byleth just waves her off.  
  
“El I’m only in this position right now because _you're_ here. If I had to choose this, it wouldn’t have happened.” Edelgard smiles at her hands.  
  
“Yes you would. The people want you, Byleth. Did you not hear them shouting? They praised you much louder than I. You know,” Edelgard says as she faces Byleth. “I never thought I’d be saying this, but I find myself wanting to follow you. Almost more than I wish to see myself rise up as the most successful emperor in the Adrestian Empire, I would also enjoy seeing you surpass me now.”  
  
“I don’t know about all that,” Byleth rasps, self consciously rubbing her chest. Edelgard just grins, sure of herself now.  
  
“My love. I think you know better than to argue with me once I've made up my mind.”  
  
“...Yeah. Yeah that’s true,” Byleth huffs in amusement. “Maybe it won’t be so bad if I just find my niche. Right?” Edelgard pushes off of the vanity and walks towards her wife with a hand on her hip. “I’m thinking something related to taking care of the battle side of things.”  
  
“That would be quite a lot of work, though I see no one better fit for it than you, my love.” Edelgard’s soft hand brushes against Byleth’s face, and at last, the empress notices the playful look in those purple eyes. Feeling her face get slightly warmer, Byleth chuckles.  
  
“You’re just thinking of sex right now aren’t you, El?”  
  
“You got me,” Edelgard chuckles, shrugging. Byleth switches gears, choosing to forget about everything else as her hands find the hook and ties on Edelgard’s dress and start to remove them. “I hope you know it’s my turn to do whatever I’d like to you, yes?”  
  
“No way. It’s my turn to take care of you, El.” They always play this game. Byleth loves the way Edelgard snatches her face up and kisses the life out of her. But if Byleth stops undoing Edelgard’s dress for even a second, she’ll pull away and make this game go on. Byleth undoes her own clothing as well, only taking a break when Edelgard has to let down her hair and take off her crown. The second they hit the bed Edelgard roughly pins Byleth down with her knees around Byleth’s thighs.  
  
“I bought something new,” Edelgard gulps.  
  
“And?”  
  
“It’s something I can wear that can g-go inside you at the same time.” A spark of glee makes Byleth sick.  
  
“PLEASE.” Edelgard laughs at her loudly before kissing the tip of Byleth’s nose.  
  
“I’ll fetch it.”  
  
“Hurry up,” Byleth demands, almost nagging. Edelgard just goes slower, really dragging out the process of removing herself from the sheets. “Ugh. You’re the worst sometimes.” Edelgard hums in response, biting her lip just because she knows it drives Byleth crazy. It works. Byleth has to sit up under the sheets and hold her head in her hands so her eyes won’t be subjected to any more teasing. She notices some shifting and the stretch of some sort of plastic before the bed dips and Byleth’s neck is being bit. “Mmm.” Byleth’s hands reach out for Edelgard’s body, and she pinches and pulls at the emperor’s taut nipples before bending down to suck them. Edelgard’s head falls back in response like it always does, and then she tugs gently at Byleth’s hair, wanting her to stop after her breasts grow somewhat sore. “Let me kiss you more,” Byleth breathes, drooling over her wife who’s holding a curved double ended toy in her hand. “Please El. There’s something I’ve been dying to do to you.” Although Edelgard looks to be debating it hard, Byleth doesn’t wait for an answer, instead guiding Edelgard back.  
  
“ _Byleth_ ,” Edelgard warns, “I told you it’s my turn tonight.”  
  
“Stop fighting me,” Byleth growls, digging her fingers into Edelgard’s thighs before forcing them open. “Now just do what I say, and moan as loud as you can for me.” The strict tone of voice she uses is much like she did to Edelgard back then when the student would slip up during training practice. It made Edelgard weak back then but now it completely melts her.  
  
“As you wish.” At that, Byleth kisses down Edelgard’s body starting from her neck until her head hovers over the apex of her thighs, and a bubble of doubt pops up in the back of Edelgard’s mind. “Wait, my love, that’s sort of gro--NGH!” Byleth’s tongue sliding over the entirety of her core and the gritty moan that follows it makes Edelgard’s brain stop working. She drops onto the bed, grabbing the pillow under her head with both hands as Byleth licks into her again. The strength of the hands holding her hips in place is delicious too.  
  
“You taste so good,” Byleth tells her, lips probably coated in arousal. Edelgard doesn’t want to look in fear of orgasming right on the spot. “Does it feel ok?”  
  
“‘Does it feel ok,’ she asks. Just… keep going and you’ll find out.” Edelgard’s trying to be tough but the cracking in her voice is too funny to Byleth. Still, Byleth doesn’t want to torture the emperor, so she speeds up the swipes, dipping closer near the entrance of where her fingers ache to be before licking up the side of her labia and then sucking hard on Edelgard’s clitoris. “Nnnnn. How are you doing this?” Byleth smiles and does the same pattern over again before staying on Edelgards clitoris, lapping at it like mad. “ _MM--Byleth!_ Feels so good, my--angh!”  
  
"Thought you were gonna play hard to get, El.” She starts licking again.  
  
“Shut up,” Edelgard whines without any venom, arching her back.  
  
“You can’t take teasing even in the bedroom, can you?”  
  
“BYLETH!” Edelgard slams a fist down on the mattress and gets up on elbows to look into Byleth’s eyes sternly. Is it bad Byleth wants to call her cute just to make things even worse for herself? Deciding against it however, she grabs Edelgard’s fist and laces her fingers with her as she licks aways every bit of arousal to replace it with her saliva. It’s no use though, Edelgard just keeps making more and Byleth is enjoying every bit of it. When Edelgard jerks up uncontrollably however, making it obvious she might finish, Byleth pulls off and comes up to lean over her wife. “Why’d you stop?”  
  
“Baby. Are you forgetting the thing we’re supposed to be using?” Byleth points at the toy sitting on the edge of the bed and Edelgard, flustered, grabs it. “Let me get on my back. I love seeing you ride me you know.” Edelgard whines needily and settles on Byleth hips before reaching behind herself and pressing the toy into her wife. Byleth lets out a pained groan before nodding, letting Edelgard know she’s good now. Taking one big breath, Edelgard holds the toy up, rubbing it against her folds before slowly sinking down.  
  
“Dammit,” Edelgard cries. “Hurts so bad going in.” Byleth sits, using her abs to stay up as she rubs up and down Edelgard’s thighs.  
  
“We’ll take it slow. I don’t mind.”  
  
“I refuse,” Edelgard tells her, tightening her muscles inside of her to force the toy deeper. “I’m the one setting the pace. Not this _thing_.” Byleth wants to argue but Edelgard suddenly sinks down until her clitoris is touching Byleth’s skin and the empress is just too in awe to even speak.  
  
“W-wow.” Edelgard flips her hair over her shoulder and leans forward, resting her hands on Byleth’s sribs.  
  
“This is nothing.” There’s something about the grit to her voice that makes Byleth scream on the inside during moments like these. It’s just too good. Rapidly does Edelgard begin to ride her, rocking her hips back and forth while Byleth pushes upward, meeting the emperor perfectly thrust by thrust. They do this like a dance, when one pulls, the other pushes, and it’s always intoxicating. There’s also something to be said about the view, because Byleth is looking up at Edelgard who’s flushed all the way down to the tops of her breasts that are bouncing along with the ends of her loose hair while she bites her lip. Byleth has to turn her head away so as not to pass out.  
  
“Is this fucking real?” Byleth says aloud unknowingly. Soon fingers are wrapping around her jaw and forcing her to turn her head back.  
  
“Did I _tell_ you not to look at me?” Edelgard’s voice is just dripping with heady authority and Byleth’s last bits of control die then and there. She sits up, wrapping an arm around Edelgard’s hips as she slams into her from a new angle. The toy digs so deep inside the both of them that it almost hurts, but they’re so close that it feels amazing at the same time. Wrapping her arms around Byleth’s neck, Edelgard starts moaning brokenly, trying her best to keep up with Byleth. “ _Unnnngh!_ My teacher! It feels _so good_.” An embarrassed heat burns her face when she realizes she just called Byleth by that name again but apparently it wasn’t for nothing because--  
  
“KKtt! I fucking _love_ when you call me that,” Byleth groans, somehow moving inside of Edelgard even faster when all of her muscles are cramping up. Both of their bodies are decked out in goosebumps now even though they’re burning up from the inside out. Edelgard yelps when Byleth digs her nails into her back and presses her large breasts into Edelgard’s smaller ones. “Say it again. Come on.” Edelgard’s jaw slackens and she presses her mouth right up against Byleth’s ear as she moans breathily and says,  
  
“You feel amazing inside of me, my teacher.” She’s flattered when Byleth chokes on her own spit. “You…” Edelgard has to swallow down her inhibitions before she says, “My teacher knows just how to fuck me.”  
  
“Edelgard!” The nails scratch down her back force her eyes to squeeze shut until Byleth rasps out her name again and tells her, “It’s time to finish--I-- _So close!_ ” Edelgard hurries to reach between them and rub her thumb against Byleth’s clitoris, knowing this is the only way she can get there one hundred percent. The next minute of whining and moaning is mostly just observed by Edelgard, loving the girly cries that tear out of Byleth’s throat as she comes apart. The bed shakes with their movements and the headboard cracks against the wall twice when Edelgard hops up and down on Byleth particularly hard before they both orgasm for nearly a minute each.  
  
Edelgard somehow gets the toy out of them before she collapses on top of Byleth. She feels the covers being pulled up her back as well as hands that trace up and down her spine as she tries to catch her breath. Then she’s disrupted by an exhausted laugh.  
  
“That’s… one way to make the room ours,” Byleth jokes. Edelgard has to roll her eyes behind closed lids.  
  
“And now I know how to get you to be obedient when we train. ‘My teacher,’” She purposefully makes her voice a higher pitch. “‘If you’d just let me clean your blade you’d have time to put away the dummies.’” Byleth sighs, knowing her wife is entirely right.  
  
“...I certainly wouldn’t mind if you said all that while wearing your old uniform either.” She gets a hard slap on the stomach. “Ow.”  
  
“We are in Enbarr now! There will be no such fooling around in that outfit.”  
  
….  
  
“But what if we fool around here instead?” Dead silence. “I could put on my old clooooak and--”  
  
“--Ughhhhhh.” Byleth laughs hard at that, making it impossible for Edelgard to rest her head on the empress’s chest any longer. “You’re supposed to be my pillow, Byleth. Stop moving.” Byleth tries but fails to keep still.  
  
“Sorry it’s just,” Byleth threads her fingers through Edelgard’s bunny soft hair. “I’m just so happy with you, El.” The look in her eyes means it. Edelgard has to hug her, so she does, and they stay like that. “We’ve gone through so much to get here.”  
  
“Yet we did it. For, here we are.” Byleth lets out an amused breath that brushes against the side of Edelgard’s face.  
  
“You’re right.” Byleth squeezes her wife tight, and shuts her eyes. “We're right where we belong.”  
  
….  
  
“Byleth?” Byleth looks down, just about breaking her neck to do so before Edelgard gets up on her forearms. “I just--I don’t--Why did you--” She sighs in aggravation before rubbing a hand over her eyes. "Why did you let her in again?" Byleth immediately understood, and she sits up with Edelgard for the sake of seriousness. "You really didn't know about Nabatea and their connection to those who slither in the dark?"  
  
"No. She only told me once we merged and I saw some of her memories," Byleth answers. "El. Why do you hate her so much?" Edelgard laughs bitterly and pulls the covers up over her breasts.  
  
"For more reasons now than ever," Edelgard scoffs. "Claude came to me while you were away." Byleth raises a brow. "It was actually one of the few nice things I've ever seen him do. He just wanted to know if it was true that you were… you know." Both of their lips tighten up as the tension sets in. “Anyway, he told me of what Rhea said to him when he let her into his neutral territory. A lot of it was about her plans with you.” Edelgard grits her teeth and holds Byleth’s shoulder. “She thought of you as her child when her true daughter’s life was extinguished after your death in the womb. She forced a crest on you just like mine.”  
  
“I… I know,” Blyeth mumbles. “I read it in my Father’s journal.”  
  
“How can you not hate her?” Edelgard asks tiredly. “She used you and she used you again just days ago, yet you spoke to her like she meant so much!” The frustration comes alive in the way of one of her small fists slamming against her thigh. “There is no reason for you to care for such a woman.”  
  
“You just don’t get it,” Byleth quietly says, shaking her head. “She’s connected to me through blood… sort of. It feels that way at least.”  
  
“She forced you to kill--”  
  
“--And some would say you did the same,” Byleth interjects, slightly louder. Edelgard’s eyes widen significantly before her head drops forward in defeat. “El think of all the things you’ve asked me to look past over the course of our relationship. Let me just carry this weight myself. I need you to do that so we can just move on, ok?” Edelgard slowly raises her head as her fingers tighten in the sheets.  
  
“You’re right,” Edelgard relents, sighing. “Yes… you’re right,” she repeats, laying on her back again. Byleth comes down with her, taking Edelgard’s hand in hers as well. Neither of them want to close their eyes, so they look up at the ceiling not covered by a canopy thinking to themselves. Minutes quietly go by before Byleth asks,  
  
“Do you think Claude could have a place here in Enbarr? As in a position beside me, or us. I think he’d make a great strategist or even an information gatherer now that Hubert’s gone.”  
  
“Mmm.” Byleth grins as she looks over at Edelgard whose lips are pursed and her eyes are narrow and unimpressed. “If that is what you wish, my love.” Byleth chuckles outwardly, rubbing her nose.  
  
“Is there anyone you like _besides_ the Eagles?”  
  
“Well… Lysithea is a friend,” Edelgard offers, turning her head to the side so one ear is muffled while she watches Byleth.  
  
“Anyone else?”  
  
….  
  
“Mhm,” Byleth hums, smiling. Edelgard huffs and presses her chin against Byleth’s shoulder, yearning for her touch.  
  
“Will you hold me again?” Byleth nods and wraps her wife up in her arms.  
  
“You know, Claude’s actually head over heels for that girl.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes,” Byleth answers, frowning. “I wonder why he never pursued her.”  
  
“...She was in the same place as me as a child.” Byleth’s head tilts up in surprise. “Marriage and the future are things she doubts she’ll have. Mostly due to the shortened lifespan unfortunate people like us have.” Byleth feels her skin go cold.  
  
“‘Us,’ Edelgard?” She’s not entirely sure her heart is beating right now. Edelgard lifts her head and presses a hand against Byleth’s chest.  
  
“While it’s possible I’ve been lied to, I was told that my crest was more advanced and less likely to kill me early. Lysithea is… far less lucky,” Edelgard utters, looking off to the side. “Her body has started to lose function already. It’s… not good.”  
  
“We have to ask Lindhardt to help,” Byleth declares, stern faced. “If Claude knows, he’ll do anything he can to help her too. I know it.” The old Edelgard would have shrugged it off, citing her own goal as more important. _But being with Byleth and observing her strength that she constantly extends towards others has impressed her more than a dozen times. If I want to be like anyone, I want to strive to be more like her,_ Edelgard realizes.  
  
“Perhaps you’re right. If I want to help Fodlan further, I have to try to mend the excess damage done.” Then Edelgard’s shoulder loosen up, and she presses her nose to Byleth’s. “And I do want to help her. It’s not fair. I… hate seeing her suffer so.” Byleth runs her fingers along Edelgard’s spine before kissing her softly. Out of nowhere, Byleth asks,  
  
“Do you want to have a kid?” Edelgard blinks, thinking on it hard.  
  
“I don’t want the Hresvelg bloodline to continue, no.”  
  
“You just want to find an outsider as your successor then?” Byleth asks, playing with the ends of Edelgard’s hair as the emperor nods. “I understand.”  
  
“Does that upset you?”  
  
“No I don’t think I’d feel comfortable raising a child anyway,” Byleth admits, growing distracted as she presses multiple kisses to Edelgard’s cheek. “I’m much too um. I don’t know how to describe it. I don’t think I’d be a good parent.”  
  
“I’d argue quite the opposite, my love.” Byleth makes a ehh noise and Edelgard squeezes the tip of her nose for it. “You know not to argue with me,” Edelgard jokes with her eyes beginning to flutter closed. Byleth notices and puts a hand behind her own head to get more comfortable.  
  
“You look tired. Let’s call it a night.” Edelgard nods and tucks her face into Byleth’s neck as she drifts off into sleep. “I love you El. I’m… more than glad we stuck together through everything.”  
  
“I feel much the s _-awww_ -same. Pardon.” She stretches her back and hugs Byleth closer. Laying here like this is perfect. Too perfect. But if this is what Byleth’s life is going to be now, she’s going to more than make up for any difficulties in the past by fully appreciating the treasures her life will offer now. _And maybe that’s what I’ve always been missing_ , Byleth wonders to herself as she listens to Edelgard’s breathing slow. _I was living without thought, just following along until I was forced to act. El’s the opposite way, always thinking too much and not doing enough living. We really do balance each other out perfectly, huh Edelgard?_ Byleth’s fingers drag down along Edelgard’s arm that’s wrapped around the empress’s midsection, and she finds herself smiling.  
  
 _Dad. Thank you. Rhea. Thank you. Claude, Hubert, everyone. I thank you all. As much as I say that in my own head, I promise to say it even more to your faces over the next however many years_. She shoots Edelgard one last look, nearly counting every eyelash before shutting her own eyes and relaxing into sleep so she can wake up to a day free of enemies, both physical and mental. Behind her lids, images of Edelgard fighting by her side, kissing her, walking away from her, and embracing her, lead her off into sleep. _Thank you, Edelgard. You’re every bit the person I always knew you’d be. I love you. More than anything, really._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. Looking back on this, I think I much prefer chapter 1-6 than I do 7 and 8. I can't quite pin point it, but i had a much harder time finding an ending to this story than some of the others I've done. Even if I'd like to wrap up all of their issues with a nice bow, El and Byleth have HARDCORE PTSD... so there really will never BE an ending to such trauma. Anyhow, if anyone comes up with a good alternative, feel free to leave it in the comments where others can imagine your ending. I'm going to be writing something Edeleth related soon, but I like to completely finish the story before I start posting. See you around, then.

**Author's Note:**

> I've worked on this tirelessly for the past week or so. Truly I think it's become one of my favorites now that it's complete. Just letting you know, while I usually do stories much more filled with sexual content, this isn't really one of those. It only happens twice, and it's towards the end. So dip out now if you aren't looking for story. I won't say too much more since this is the first chapter, so just know I'll be posting every other day. Feel free to leave any criticism you may have, good or bad! Stay safe.


End file.
